It's a Death Trap SQ
by SwanMillsFiction
Summary: (From 3x13) Emma's and Regina's interaction in the yellow bug has made both of them uneasy toward each other. There are feelings they don't yet want to acknowledge but this wicked curse seems to be bringing out the best of them, quite oddly. Will they be able to defeat Zelena and live their happy ending? Come if you ship SwanQueen.
1. The Death Trap

_* I claim no rights over OUAT. Everything belongs to ABC. I have other works under /~swan3ills_  
_* This gives a #SwanQueen twist to the story while still trying to keep close to the episodes as they air._

* * *

**The Death Trap**

* * *

"Then why did you?" Regina asked, both concerned and with a glimmer of hope in her dark brown eyes. Could she be part of the reason why Emma came back? She secretly hoped so, even if she couldn't understand why she wanted to hear that.

It was raining lightly and, while the yellow bug protected them from the water, it didn't really do much for the chilly sensation. Even if her coffee was still hot as she carefully sipped on it, the time it took Emma to answer made Regina feel helplessly much colder.

"Henry would have wanted me to. It is what a hero would do." Emma answered gently. She flashed a warm smile but shied away after their gazes met for a brief moment that made both of them blush instantly.

There was more to it than what her blonde companion wanted to admit. Regina could feel the tension growing between them in that cramped space that suddenly felt a thousand times larger. They were close, yet so far. These feelings while confusing were not completely unfamiliar. She had felt something similar toward the bail bond in the past whenever Emma showed her empathy and support.

Miss Swan had been the second person in her whole life to ever see her as Regina. A human being with a broken heart that genuinely sought redemption and to be given a second chance, so even the tiniest display of understanding and support coming from the Savior, meant the world for some one like the Evil Queen. Of all people for Emma to be the one she could rely on was ironic but romantic in a way.

"Ah!" Regina let out a groan when the scorching brew burned her mouth. She had taken a gulp from her coffee when she realized she was thinking about her relationship with Emma Swan as something platonic. Why would she be even thinking about romance in the middle of a new curse? This was so not her usual self.

"Are you OK? What happened?" Emma quickly turned to look at her after hearing her whimper. She had been looking outside the window to keep watch on Regina's office for movement, but also to avoid sharing any more lingering gazes that only made her feel uneasy and nervous for some unknown reason. It reminded her of her teen days when she would shy away from Neal's gaze. They looked so silly trying to evade each other's eyes before acknowledging they were in love. But she shook the memory away from her head because it was odd to be remembering this now.

"I'm fine. I just burned my mouth." Regina replied with some anger, feeling frustrated about the emotional wreck she was at the moment.

"Let me have a look." Emma offered and got closer to inspect before thinking twice or giving Regina a chance to refuse. Her hand gently turned Regina's chin to face her and her thumb caressed her bottom lip ever so lightly. Regina's eyes opened wide in bewilderment and her mouth gapped; she was frozen and at a loss of rude remarks she was sure she would have spit out at the blonde in the past for the inappropriate behavior coming from the former Sheriff.

It was then when Emma took notion of what her thumb was doing and her eyes had also been inspecting those lips for a little too long. She felt her heart racing and let go of Regina's chin. She cleared her throat and then finally said: "It wasn't that bad but you might get a blister." Turning quickly away to fix her eyes on Regina's office's window.

There was uncomfortable silence for ten minutes, which felt like a decade, until Emma saw movement inside Regina's workplace. "Look! There's someone inside. Time to go catch our intruder." She said and immediately burst out of the death trap she called a car, not ever looking behind to check if Regina was following after her.

When they got inside the mayoral office, they found a hooded silhouette that quickly vanished in a green smoke. Regina was astonished about the mysterious figure being able to break her blood-lock and disappear without giving them a chance to get a better look at him/her. No one is that powerful, Regina said and the Savior wondered about what kind of foe they were dealing with. This wouldn't be an easy task.

After failing to find any leads that could help them uncover the identity of this formidable enemy, they decided to go back home. It was already past eight in the evening and Henry would be waiting for his mother to pick him up from the library. He was used to his mother's late schedule as a bail bond, but this wasn't New York and he wasn't in his home, so it could be a little unsettling for the teenager and Emma didn't want him wandering around the streets of Storybrooke out of boredom or curiosity, because of the lurking dangers.

Emma opened the passenger door to let Regina inside and then went to her side, after having gently closed the door for the once again Mayor. A true gentleman, Regina thought while gazing into the dark street ahead. Again, she was having strange thoughts around her stake out partner. They just kept coming at what seemed like random moments, but were moments where if Emma had been a male, it would have seemed like flirting. And she would have succumbed into the almost kiss earlier, if Emma had approached her lips the last mere inches keeping them apart.

Just as Regina was silent during the ride, immersed in thought, Emma was trying to make something out of her current inner battle. The pain was still fresh from Walsh's false identity. He had felt real in her new life at New York and she believed they were in love, but it was all a lie and her heart once again was broken. But that wasn't everything, she knew she was trying to evade something she had felt before but could never find the proper words to describe it.

Regina Mills was the most upsetting, infuriating, woman she had ever met, but she was also the most intriguing. She had immediately felt drawn into her somber persona after their first meeting. There were times she was sure she hated her for ridiculing her at any given opportunity and for keeping her away from Henry, but there were also sporadic moments where Regina would let her wall break in front of Emma and no one else, and it was those brief moments where she felt connected to the real person behind the harsh Mayor façade and felt empathy for her, or perhaps a little more than just that.

Emma was driving toward the mayoral mansion to drop Regina off in her own place, as she had requested in their earlier meeting when Emma came out with her plan to let the word out about Regina working on the memory potion. She stopped in front of the big white house and turned off the noisy engine. She looked at Regina, who was unhooking her seatbelt, and decided to try again to change her mind.

- "Are you sure you don't wanna meet him?" Emma insisted before the brunette opened the door.  
- "It would be too hard. I don't think I can..." Regina said with a broken voice; eyes clouded with tears.  
- "Come on. You can do this." Swan insisted with her cute puppy eyes.  
- "I will need some courage." Regina sighed as she stepped out.  
- "Liquid courage? I could use some, too." Emma grinned playfully while getting out of the yellow bug as well.  
- "Sure, if you don't fear getting cursed by the Evil Queen." Regina muttered and made her way to the porch.  
- "Nope." Emma chuckled.

She turned the key and opened the door to enter her beautiful house. It was an immaculate mansion, exactly as Emma remembered visiting before, but with a not so friendly welcome back then. First when she brought Henry back from Boston and then when she was ready to leave Storybrooke.

- "Apple cider?" Regina asked politely before filling two glasses.  
- "What, no turnovers?" Emma teased trying to ease the tension but Regina glared dangerously.  
- "I'm afraid I ran out of cursed apples, Miss Swan." Regina answered sharply.  
- "Woah! You are Miss Swaning me again. I thought we were through that, Madam Mayor." She teased again.  
- "Sorry, Emma, I'm just nervous about meeting Henry." The brunette said with sadness.  
- "I can't even imagine how much it must hurt." Emma looked to the floor feeling bad for her former enemy.  
- "It's the worst curse imaginable… and I know about curses." Regina half-heartedly laughed to ease the pain.  
- "I wish I could do more to help. It kills me to see you like this." Emma said honestly.

Regina looked at her with mixed pain, surprise and gratitude. This Emma was very different from the unruly blonde she had met a couple of years ago. She was friendlier to her, more than what she had been in Neverland; where a common goal forced them to be united, like they were now. But this time, somehow, Emma had become warmer than before Pan's curse separated them. She was also more mature, more responsible and caring.

Their relationship had changed so much from what it used to be. The constant bickering was no longer present. Instead, there was genuine understanding and trust. But how could Emma trust in her after everything she had done in the past? She couldn't make logic out of it but she was deeply grateful. She seemed to be forgetting the fact that for the last year, Emma had been living her happy ending thanks to her.

Emma noticed the battle happening inside Regina's head and put her glass over the center table. They were standing by the hearth in Regina's studio to warm up after having spent a couple of hours inside the cold yellow bug parked outside Regina's office. Emma slowly came closer to the Mayor and placed her right hand gently over Regina's shoulder to break her out of her reverie.

- "It's okay if you want to postpone the meeting." Emma said gently.  
- "No. It's going happen sooner or later. Let's just get over with it." Regina said in a hurried voice.  
She smoothed out the fabric of her dress and drank her cider with a big gulp, coughing a little.  
- "Okay… Let's go then." The blonde said smiling at her resolve.  
- "I will take my car, your death trap still haunts my dreams." Regina said seriously.  
- "Please, you love how it roars." Emma teased.  
- "Sounds more like an upset stomach." Regina looked from under her thick lashes.  
- "Oh you didn't just insult my baby." Emma faked to feel offended by the comment.  
- "Quit sulking and grow up at last." Regina scolded.  
- "Three curses and you still don't have a sense of humor." Emma went over the line.  
- "Maybe because it is never me the one getting a happy ending." Regina said with a loud coarse tone and started her way over to the door.

Emma realized how much damage she had done with her joke. That was true, even if the first curse had been cast by Regina to seek revenge over her enemies and getting her twisted happy ending, it had never really been a happy ending. She had gotten Henry, but he reminded her constantly she was the Evil Queen from his book and he wanted his real mom. And just when her son realized how much she loved him and he loved her back, she had to counteract Pan's curse to avoid spending an eternity inside a living hell and to save everyone else. So she had to undo her curse and give Emma a new beginning, one in which she made sure at least she could get a happy ending together with Henry; one she would have wanted for herself. And now this new curse, everyone was eager to blame her without even bothering to seek the truth. There is just so much one person can endure.

Regina had reached to the entrance with Emma running behind her when the blonde tugged on her arm and made her turn around to face her.

- "What now?" Regina asked harshly.  
- "I'm sorry." Was all Emma could say.  
- "Me too." Regina responded after taking a deep breath, still mad at the jackass.  
- "The life you gave me with Henry… I will forever be in debt with you." Emma told her with watery eyes.

Regina wasn't really expecting that. She didn't need Emma to thank her for anything because she had done it for Henry, not for her, or so she kept telling herself. She couldn't care less about Emma's wellbeing, right? But, really, she didn't know now the difference between Henry's happiness and Emma's. It was a package deal and she embraced it. All she could do was sigh deeply, again.

- "I did it for Henry. So don't worry, you owe me nothing." The brunette had gained back her composure.  
- "Lie." The wavy haired blonde raised an eyebrow.  
- "Your superpower is not always reliable, Savior." Regina muttered.  
- "With you, it is. Always." Emma slowly closed the gap between them, totally invading her personal space.

Regina stared at the blonde for a moment. She could feel her heartbeat speeding as Emma got closer and closer. This was all too confusing. She was still furious, hurt, but nervous? How? Her proximity to Henry's birthmother was unsettling in a queer way you only experience when you are close to that person you like more than just a friend. Wait, since when is Emma her friend to begin with? And more importantly, more than just a friend? Regina feels her head is going to explode any moment.

The shock! It makes her legs tremble when she feels a pair of arms surround her body. Emma noticed the struggle in Regina's demeanor and before giving the brunette any time to speak; she let her arms encircle the slender figure before her in a tight embrace. Her chin naturally nestled in that warm curve between Regina's shoulder and neck, allowing her to inhale that sweet and elegant perfume the sophisticated Mayor always wore. A scent that was well etched in Emma's brain. She remembered how whenever she walked nearby the Chanel boutique on Madison Avenue, she would always get a strange shiver in her stomach after her nostrils picked up on the alluring fragrance. It was an involuntary reaction from her body, tensing in expectation of the unknown.

"What are you doing?" Regina remains still, not knowing whether to return the hug or push her away, but Emma doesn't say anything. She's immersed in her own turmoil of feelings. She loves the way Regina smells and she likes how warm and soft her body feels inside her grip, but can't find the rationality behind it. Or rather, she doesn't want to accept it.

- "Ahem." Regina clears her throat to call Emma's attention. "I think your son is waiting for you." She says abruptly.  
- "Our son." Emma says into her ear while slowly breaking the one-sided embrace.

Jade eyes meet chocolate and for a short moment Emma's head leans lightly forward, too dangerously close to Regina's, who feels she is going to lose it any moment. She doesn't understand Emma's new dynamic with her, but deep down she likes the attention she is receiving from the Savior. She doesn't have memories of the prior year she lived in the Enchanted Forest, before getting sent back to Storybrooke by the latent curse. So for her, this is the most intense display of affection she has been given in decades. And again, it comes from the same person who showed her sympathy before: Emma Swan.

- "We should get going." Emma said nervously, looking away from the brunette.  
- "Of course." Regina replied quickly and moved to a side to let the blonde pass through the entrance.

Regina stepped outside after Emma and locked the door to her house with more than just a key. She cast a barrier spell on the building and made her way over to the black Mercedes.

- "You're not coming with me?" Emma asked with a childish voice, almost making Regina smile. She looked so much like Henry using a childish sad voice.  
- "I told you I would rather go in my car, besides, I will need to come back home." Regina reminded her.  
- "Oh, right." Emma mumbled and got inside the death trap to drive her way over to the library and then the Charmings' place.

It was hard for her but at least it was a start. Meeting Henry had given her hope. She could build new memories with him if Emma decided to stay after breaking the curse, in case they couldn't make him remember. Maybe she could even manage to follow them to New York, should Emma refuse to stay in Storybrooke or if breaking the curse meant they had to go back to the Enchanted Forest. But one thing was sure: there was no way she would say good-bye to her son again.

- "So the wicked witch of the west is the enemy?" Emma said quietly.  
- "Yes. Everything points in that direction." Regina answered her.  
- "You seem to know her, this witch. How do we defeat her?" David asked the former Evil Queen.  
- "I know of her, not know her personally, so I don't know yet how." Regina could feel her vein throbbing with anger.  
- "And what do we do with the flying monkeys." Snow asked with concern.  
- "For one, don't date them." Emma mumbled.  
- "Why would anyone do that?" Her mother asked bewildered.  
- "I was... joking. Forget I said that." Emma tried to evade it.  
- "And I'm the one who lacks a sense of humor. Maybe someone needs to evaluate hers." Regina blurted.  
- "Anyway, at least we have a piece of the puzzle now." Emma changed the topic before drawing more attention.

They had been talking in the hallway outside the apartment to avoid Henry from overhearing their crazy talk. After coming to conclusion who their enemy was, they finally had a lead to continue with their investigation the next day. It was midnight already and they were feeling the strain from the last two days of search without any clues and having had little to no sleep.

- "I will go back home, it is very late and you can all agree we need to get some rest." Regina said first.  
- "Yes, specially Snow with her condition." David said gently, smiling at his yawning wife.  
- "I'm pregnant, not dying." Snow whined but another yawn came.  
- "Yes, well, the baby seems to be sleepy." Her husband chuckled, making his wife frown.  
- "Mary, David… Could you please check on Henry? I will join you in a moment." Emma asked after Regina started walking down the stairs to leave the building.  
- "Sure." They answered at the same time, taking notice of Emma's unusual demeanor but letting it slip.

Regina continued descending until she was out of the building and Emma appeared soon behind her.

- "Hey…" Emma called.  
- "Hey." Regina turned around and mimicked.  
- "You sure you're safe in that big house on your own?" Emma asked with worry.  
- "Well, I have been up until now. And don't you think your parents' apartment is cramped already?" The brunette raised her eyebrow at Emma.  
- "Yeah… Well, I was thinking, maybe, we could be together. I mean Henry and I, with you… You know, in your big mansion. For safety." Emma was such a nervous fool.  
- "And how will you explain that to Henry? I'm just Madam Mayor in his eyes." The brunette was perplexed.  
- "Do you even think before you speak?" Regina felt irritated. Right now she wouldn't be able to stand another second next to Henry without trying to make him remember her somehow.  
- "Clearly not." Emma mumbled.  
- "Just call me if you find anything important." Regina ordered before unlocking her Mercedes.  
- "Will do." Emma replied, sticking her hands inside her coat's pockets and smiling sheepishly.

She turned around and almost screamed when she found Ruby just a step away from her.

- "God! Are you trying to kill me?" Emma complained to the red hooded girl.  
- "Quite the contrary! I'm on my shift to guard your parents' house from any danger." She said innocently.  
- "Shift? Guard?" Emma shook her head in confusion.  
- "They are still our Majesties and some of us like to respect that and serve them, even when they won't order." The werewolf told her with pride.

She would always stay true to her vow of loyalty and more importantly, their friendship.

- "Oookay... Let me know if you see anything out of the ordinary." The blonde started to make her way back inside.  
- "Like your dorky behavior toward the Mayor?" Ruby chuckled behind her.  
- "What?" Emma turned around in shock.  
- "Just sayin'..." The brunette looked up to the starry sky whistling playfully.  
- "Not a word. That was just... I don't know what that was actually." The princess sighed deeply.  
- "I would say you DO..." The shewolf pushed her buttons again.  
- "Suck it, Ruby. I'm too tired to have this conversation." Emma grumbled and made her way back into the apartment.  
- "Sleep tight, Princess! Sweet dreams with you know who." The brunette chuckled when Emma gave her the finger.

The moon was full and shinning brightly above Ruby's head. She could feel its light bathing her and she wouldn't miss this energizing shower, so she removed her enchanted cloak and hid it behind one of the trash cans where no one could see it. Not like it was vital, since she already had full control over her transformed body, but because it was still a magical riding hood that meant a lot to her. She then morphed into her wolf shape and went for a quick run around the block, feeling her body suck in every ray of moonlight, making her feel the adrenaline kick.

She was really tempted but she had been forbidden to go into the forest on her own. They didn't know what evil could be lurking in the pitch black of dusk and they couldn't afford to have her turned into a flying monkey. She was more useful a wolf and on their side, not the wicked witches.

* * *

_A/N : Let me know your opinions! Reviews are very meaningful to all of us who write for a hobby. Thank you!_


	2. Nothing but a Fantasy

**Nothing but a Fantasy**

* * *

The alarm in her phone was set to 6:30 in the morning but she turned it off and said to herself she would get up in five minutes. Snooze should do the work to wake her up later anyway, right? Wrong. Her eyelids were heavy and she couldn't open them. She quickly swift into deep sleep and was soon inside a dream.

_"Where am I?" She asked herself. There was a crib in the middle of the room surrounded by beautiful toys and ornaments. An elegant vitral served as both a window and a door to the balcony in the tower of the castle. This place was completely foreign to her, but at the same time not really. She was looking up and her eyes got fixed on the beautiful unicorns hanging above her. She recognized them immediately; she had seen them in Mr. Gold's shop and Mary Margaret had told her they were meant to be hers._

_Two blurry figures appeared beside her crib and she rubbed her eyes to focus her sight and see them more clearly. "Mom, dad?" Emma tried to speak but she sounded as a baby cooing. "Aww… Isn't she the cutest!" Mary Margaret said to David as she picked their daughter from the crib carefully and peppered her face in soft kisses._

_Emma felt cherished and protected in a way she had never experienced before. The love and care she had yearned for growing up in the foster system had finally turned into reality. But this was a dream, she remembered, because she wasn't an infant but an adult. Still, she decided to give in and enjoy whatever her dreams had decided to provide for her in this pleasant fantasy._

_Her mother was lowering her down and when her feet touched the floor she had transformed now into a little girl. She couldn't be more than six years old and she was wearing a lovely pink dress and had flowers on her hair her mother had carefully placed to match the ones embroidered on her dress. She looked like a real princess and her parents looked so proud of her._

_They were smiling to each other while playing hide and seek inside that room that now had a victorian style bed instead of a crib in the center. Little Emma was good at hiding but her father managed to find her under that same bed with a big white silk duvet hanging on the side, where she thought was the perfect shelter._

_"Gotcha!" Her father chuckled and she squealed as he picked her from the floor and spun her in the air holding her firmly with his hands. The world was spinning and just when she felt she had gotten really dizzy, her father pulled her into his arms and slowed down. But she felt much larger now as he carried her. While she had been spinning around her father, her body had turned into a young lady's. Her pink dress was a pale blue gown now and her father was dancing with her. He never seemed to age, though. For some odd reason it was only her who did._

_- "My first ball." Emma said to her father as he lowered her down.  
- "Yes, Em. Maybe you will even meet someone special this night." He smiled and sighed with mixed feelings.  
- "Someone more special than you? I doubt it, daddy." She grinned and bowed before she had to change dance partner as they did in the balls she remembered watching in movies.  
- "Swan. Nice to see you in a gown for a change." Hook said as he approached to join her.  
- "Hook. You look… the same." She frowned and started dancing with him per obligation.  
- "If by that you mean to say devilishly handsome, yes." He raised an eyebrow playfully.  
- "More like you need a bath, I would say." She huffed both annoyed and amused.  
- "Only if you're there to rub my back, love." The pirate winked and pulled her closer._

_It was time to change partner again but the pirate didn't care and he was having too much fun teasing the princess and in this fairytale land she wasn't bold enough to punch him in the face, like she would do if they were standing in her real world._

_- "Sorry we're late." A smoky voice interrupted the dance.  
- "The Queen!" Someone from the crowd announced._

_Everyone in the dance floor opened a space for the two ladies to make their entrance. Emma couldn't see who was accompanying her mother, because she had her back to them as Hook kept a steady grip on her waist. She was growing irritated because she was curious about the owner of that familiar voice and wanted to see her, but Hook just wouldn't free her._

_- "Seriously, dude, let go." Emma struggled in his forced embrace._

_A violent gust of air and purple smoke sent the pirate to the floor._

_- "She asked you to let her go!" The woman accompanying her mother said furiously._  
_- "Sorry, Majesty." Hook said to Snow while looking at a mysterious lady next to her with scorn._  
_- "It's Emma you should apologize to." The White Queen said calmly._  
_- "Sorry, Swan. Won't happen again." Hook said as he got up on his feet to take his leave._  
_- "Yeah." Emma answered like it was nothing because she was more interested in the dark woman beside her mother._

_A deep purple velvet cloak with hand-spun gold thread embroidered all around the edges in ancient vines made the dark mistress look even more intriguing. Her face was difficult to be seen under that broad hood she wore. The cloak covered all of her frame and the young princess couldn't decipher who that person was._

_The mysterious woman followed the pirate with her sight as he made his way out of the chambers. Emma couldn't get her eyes off the sorceress for a while until said woman turned back and set her eyes on Emma. She felt those dark eyes piercing through her soul as they stared deeply into green, so she instinctively turned away and looked at her mother instead._

_"Let the music play!" Snow White raised her voice as she looked at her musicians warmly. She then curled her arm in Emma's and walked her to the hallway to help her escape the ball for a little while._

_Regina had joined David in the dance after he extended his hand to ask for her to do him the honor. They needed to assure their guests the party would continue and Regina was just as welcome as the rest of them were. So she had no other choice than to remove her cloak and accept his request to dance together as though they had always been friends._

_After committing to dance one piece with the King, Regina excused herself and retrieved her cloak. She put it on again to go outside to get some fresh air. She wasn't used to being around so many persons and she had already pleased their majesties. It was her time to escape now._

_She had to go through the hallway in order to take her leave and there she came across the new Queen and her Princess. She passed ignoring them but someone tugging on her cloak prevented her from going far._

_- "Maybe you two can keep each other company, since neither seems to be enjoying my party." Snow White said to the hooded lady refusing to turn around to face her.  
- "I think you're confusing me for Mary Poppins, Snow. I may have baby-sited you but I'm not going to be doing it with your little princess." Regina said with disdain and pulled her cape.  
- "I'm fine, mom. I'll just… go pick some apples from the tree." Was Emma's only idea.  
- "You're not getting near my tree again, Miss Swan." The hooded lady threatened as she turned around._

_"Miss Swan?" Emma mumbled. Of course! The woman hidden in the cloak was Regina. After realizing who the hooded lady was, everything went black and they were both transported back to Storybrooke. Emma was an adult again, but she now wore her red jacket, her favorite skinny jeans and those leather boots she found most comfortable._

_She pressed the button on 108 Mifflin St and a bell rang. It wasn't the usual doorbell, it kind of reminded her of her cellphone's ringtone, but she ignored it._

_When Regina opened the door, she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a sexy red silk blouse and a beautiful gold chain adorned her neck. It was quite the view, Emma thought. There was a little cleavage showing and she couldn't avoid peeking for a moment, surprising herself for looking at her boss that way._

_- "Madam Mayor." Emma greeted the brunette after taking in the image of perfection.  
- "Sheriff Swan… I will appreciate it if you keep your visits to Henry within a rational schedule." The brunette said sharply, clearly annoyed because of the late hour._

_It was dark outside the mayoral house but Emma didn't really know the hour. It could be 8, 10 or 3 in the morning for all she cared._

_- "I didn't come for Henry." The blonde said firmly.  
- "Then why did you?" Regina asked, feeling deja vu in her own dream.  
- "You." Emma Swan answered kindly._

_The curly haired blonde took a step forward and launched herself toward the brunette standing at the entrance of the mansion. Regina was frozen in shock as Emma cupped her face in her hands and claimed her lips with her own. They were her new possession now, much like Henry was. This Savior was taking everything from her, but not away._

_She tried to fight it but she couldn't really. Her body wouldn't respond to her command, it only answered to Emma's. Her arms involuntarily wrapped around the blonde's torso and her mouth returned the kiss with the same passion Emma was showing. She didn't notice at what point they got to the living room until she fell over the sofa with Emma on top of her. Their kiss wouldn't break unless it was to get some air and only to resume the smooching._

_It was too much, neither woman could stand it any longer. Emma was first to remove her jacket and let it drop on the floor. She quickly moved back to kiss her former boss, only this time she was going after her sweet scented neck. It made Regina moan shyly and tug on Emma's blonde curls with her fingers, until a familiar voice came from the foot of the stairs._

_- "Mom?" Henry appeared and asked in confusion._

_Both ladies quickly turned to look in direction of their son and answered "Yes" at the same moment. Pulling away from each other and waking up from the weirdest dream they ever had in their lives._

* * *

Henry was pulling on Emma's arm to wake her up. He was concerned because it was already eight in the morning and the alarm had been going on and off far too many times.

- "Mom?" He asked a little louder.  
- "What the hell?" Emma grumbled, rubbing her eyes and looking all around her.  
- "You were having a dream… or nightmare. I couldn't be sure because of the noises you were making." He told her with a confused look in his face.  
- "God… I'm not drinking Regina's apple cider again." His mother mumbled.

Emma unlocked her phone and noticed the hour. It was late but not too late. It would only take her fifteen minutes to get a quick shower and make herself presentable for the town. They would be having breakfast at Granny's, so no need to make yourself look like you're having lunch in some fancy restaurant in NYC. She thought.

- "Thanks, kid. I will be ready soon." His mother told him and he went to watch some TV.

In the Mayoral mansion, Regina had overslept as well. She was scrubbing her skin in the shower with too much vigor. She wanted to wash her dirty dream away. This was the second time she dreamt about the Savior coming to her home, but the way she invaded her privacy in this one was completely different and she wouldn't admit she liked it.

It was too late to cook breakfast for herself and they had a meeting at the station in exactly twenty minutes. Eight thirty was the accorded hour and it would give her just enough time to grab a coffee and a croissant sandwich from the dinner. She was thankful it was a small town and it wouldn't take her more than five minutes to get to Granny's and another five to get the meal she would eat outside the station, which was just around the corner, literally.

Regina was making her way out of the dinner when Emma opened the door with Henry behind her. Both ladies lost their breath for a moment when they ran into each other and tried to look away to hide whatever they were hiding. It happened quickly but their strange reaction wouldn't go missing to the keen sight of an attentive werewolf staring from the counter, while she dried an already dry glass with her towel.

- "Uh... Hi." Emma said to the Mayor nervously.  
- "Greetings, Miss Swan. Henry, lovely to see you again." Regina decided to focus on Henry instead and could smile naturally.  
- "Hello, Ma'am." He answered normally.  
- "Intense night, huh?" Emma asked before thinking; a bad habit that came back together with her memories.  
- "Excuse me?" Regina's eyes narrowed on the blonde in astonishment.  
- "Mom. I'm going inside to order, ok?" Henry said and made his way to the bar.

"Yes." Both women answered at the same time and remembered certain dream, blushing inevitably. Henry didn't really notice it, as he had quickly made his way toward the waitress smiling with a cheeky grin and asked her for hot coco and some pancakes.

- "Don't forget the…" Henry was saying when Ruby completed his sentence.  
- "Cinnamon. Checked!" She smiled warmly and winked at Emma; who was giving her THE look.  
- "Ahem." Regina cleared her throat.  
- "Huh… yes?" Emma turned to see Regina and then the floor to kick an invisible rock.  
- "Could you please let me through?" The brunette asked politely.  
- "Oh, sure. Hey, wanna have breakfast with us?" The blonde asked instinctively.  
- "We're barely in time for the meeting, Emma." Regina frowned but couldn't avoid smiling at the same time.  
- "Right. I nearly forgot." Emma smacked her forehead with her palm.  
- "I'll see you there." Regina moved past her and continued her trip to the station.

Emma sat next to Henry and Ruby had already served her the usual breakfast she used to order, consisting of a scrambled eggs burrito and a cup of coffee for the go. She thanked her wolfy friend with a smile and unwrapped the aluminum foil to indulge in her meal, when Henry decided to ask something that had been bothering him since the prior night after meeting the Mayor.

- "Mom, can I ask you something?" He suddenly asked with a childish voice she hadn't heard from him in ages.  
- "Sure! Anything, buddy." Emma turned to see him in the eyes and prepared herself for the worst.  
- "Were you and the Mayor… close in the past?" He tried not to ask too directly.

Emma chocked on her burrito and took a gulp from her hot coffee, what didn't help at all but burned her throat instead.

- "God damn it!" Emma groaned and drank from a glass of water Ruby quickly provided.  
- "Kid, Regina and I were… quite the enemies, actually." She decided not to lie, he knew her well enough to notice.  
- "Really? It doesn't seem like that." He commented with surprise but could tell she wasn't lying.  
- "Because that's in the past. We get along now, Henry." She told him honestly.  
- "What changed you?" He was intrigued by their strange relationship past and present.  
- "You did." She smiled warmly at him.

After that, Henry decided to stop inquiring in the subject and finish his meal. It would be another day around town with either Mary Margaret or Belle and he really preferred it to be the latter. The library was a good place to kill some of the boredom and he had found a book with an interesting twist to the fairytales he knew from Disney.

Regina had a couple of minutes to eat her breakfast and she decided to do it in her car. She was still upset about her dream and seeing Emma only made it more awkward. She was feeling like she was going to go crazy with all these changes and mixed feelings. She still remembered how she had felt saying goodbye to her and Henry that sad day.

She genuinely wished for both of them to live the happiest life she was able to confect with the little time she was given. She was replaying that scene in her head and how she almost pulled Emma into a hug, when the blonde suddenly knocked on her window and broke her out of trance.

- "Are you coming?" Emma asked after Regina turned the window down.  
- "Oh, yes. I was lost in thought." Regina answered and quickly made it out of the Mercedes.  
- "After you, Madam Mayor." The blonde said in a solemn manner.  
- "Sheriff Swan." Regina replied mimicking her old tone.

They both smiled and entered the station together with a more relaxed sensation. Whatever had been making them stress had now diluted with the game Emma had decided to play to ease their current dilemma. But, what dilemma? Wasn't it only Emma who had the most bizarre dream with an almost happy ending with Regina? She mentally kicked herself for acting strange toward the Mayor; who had no idea what was going on inside the blonde's head, just as Regina felt the same way regarding Emma. It wasn't the Savior's fault she had such an erotic dream with her, right? Of course not, the Mayor told herself.

The meeting went smoothly and Emma agreed with her father that they should see from a different perspective. With Regina, Emma had only been focusing in magic tracks and they didn't really find any but at least deciphered who the enemy was. So this time they would look for something more tangible and they went back inside Regina's office to pay careful attention to the surroundings. It was David who then found a footprint with traces of wild berries, which he could recognize and remember where they used to grow in the forest. They decided to separate for the search and Hook followed after Emma, as Regina had already imagined he would offer.

- "Henry needs to be protected. With the flying monkeys appearing when you least expect them he can't be safe with just anyone around the town." Regina said with concern.  
- "I'm guessing you're volunteering?" Emma raised an eyebrow because it was obvious but not because she was mad.  
- "Call me if you find anything." Regina just answered and made her way out to fetch Henry from the dinner.  
- "Wait, let me at least tell him. He was going to hang out with Belle." Emma shouted behind her.  
- "His five-minute grandmother, of course." Regina grumbled.

After making up an odd excuse to Henry on why he should go with the Mayor in a tour around the town, Emma left to join the one-handed pirate and began searching the woods for the wicked witch. Meanwhile, Regina was walking with Henry in the park eating ice cream and talking about the story of how Storybrooke was founded. A false story, of course, until Henry decided to test Regina after having tested his birth mother earlier in Granny's dinner.

The clever boy started talking about how his mother had decided to make this unexpected trip claiming it was because she had to work on a special case, but he couldn't completely believe it since she had never taken a job that would affect his studies for not even a day and now here they were and it was already three days in a row of skipping classes.

- "I think it is because she's escaping from commitment." He continued.  
- "Commitment? How?" Regina's eyes narrowed on the young man.  
- "She had a boyfriend, Walsh, and he proposed a day before we made this trip." He replied, paying close attention to her reactions.  
- "Oh." Regina said and it sounded a painful moan, she looked hurt for a moment before putting back her politician mask on.  
- "Yeah, if she had said yes I think we wouldn't be here." He said and looked again. There it was! A faint smile in Regina's mouth.  
- "Did you like him? This… Walsh?" Regina couldn't avoid asking with some jealousy filtering in her question.  
- "He was cool. What I liked most was how happy my mom looked with him." He threw another bait.

Regina was silent for a minute; her calm politician mask nowhere to be seen. Instead, Henry could very well distinguish the pain invading her whole demeanor. She was looking at the pond pensively until he decided to pull her from the abyss of her suffering.

- "I think she is happier being here." He commented after finishing his snow cone.  
- "You do?" Regina asked with more interest.  
- "Yeah. I know she's working on a difficult case but I can see she enjoys being here with all the people that seem to know her well." He said flashing a gentle smile.  
- "And how do you feel about this town?" Regina asked with a little too much interest.  
- "It's nice. It feels like everyone is a big family. One I wish I had…" He said with a glimpse of desolation.  
- "Don't worry, Henry. One day you'll have more family than you will know what to do with." She smiles warmly and can't stop her arm from going around the young boy with tenderness.

Henry doesn't avoid her half embrace and is surprised by how familiar that arm around his frame feels. He turns to look into Regina's eyes and smiles warmly before taking the liberty to go for a full hug. He couldn't stop himself either, it was something that his body did on his own and for some unknown reason tears started trickling down his cheeks.

- "Are you okay, honey?" Regina asks worriedly in her motherly tone, forgetting her position.  
- "Huh, yes. I don't know what's gotten to me. I think it was lint or something in my eye." He tries to make a believable excuse but he really has no clue what happened to him.

Regina's phone ringing appears in the right moment to stop the awkwardness in their meeting from getting even more confusing. She had to apologize to Henry and dropped him at the library with Belle to make her way over to join Emma, David and Hook in a mysterious farm they found but can't break into without Regina's magical back-up.

* * *

_**A/N** - Writing while still inspired. I am VERY thankful for your reviews, favs and follows!_


	3. Wheel of Fortune

**The Wheel of Fortune**

* * *

They broke the lock to the underground shelter and Regina vanished the magic barrier protecting the hideaway with her power. Charming was the first to descend the stairs, followed by Emma, Regina and lastly Hook; who was keeping watch outside for the Wicked Witch or any undesired monkeys.

- "Do you feel that?" Regina asked the Savior while going down.  
- "I… think so. I don't know what it is but the air sure is thick with something evil." Emma whispered.  
- "A cage? And a spinning wheel?" David asked in confusion.  
- "Who could the witch have been keeping in there?" Hook asked from behind them.  
- "Apparently, someone who can spin straw into gold." Emma said while picking a gold thread from the floor.  
- "How many persons do we know that posses this ability?" David turned to look at Regina.  
- "Only two." She answered him and a faint smirk appeared in her lips.

Whoever had been spinning gold inside that cage, had already escaped and they wouldn't waste more time in that place while that person was on the run. They made their way out and decided to come back another time to break into the cottage and see what else was the wicked witch keeping hidden in that secluded farm.

They were searching the woods and Emma remembered when Regina said she had used blood magic to seal her office so no one could escape from the magically shielded premises. The bail bond got closer to the Mayor and asked her more about the way such a spell was supposed to work.

- "I would say blood magic is pretty self-explanatory, Emma." Regina rolled her eyes and sighed.  
- "That's why I'm asking, Regina. Don't you think it could be Cora?" The Savior was preoccupied.  
- "My mother is dead. Need I remind you it was your mother who murdered her?" The brunette said with anger.  
- "Technically, it was you…" Emma mumbled, what earned her a hateful glare from the Mayor.  
- "Let me know when you get to the point with all of this." Regina was impatient.  
- "Point is; both Cora and Mr. Gold are meant to be dead, but one of them clearly made it back from the grave." Emma explained carefully.  
- "Wouldn't be the first time my mother used that trick." Regina admitted.  
- "And unless Mr. Gold is your father, I would say Cora broke into the office. How else can you explain the intruder's ability to undo your spell?" Emma finished.  
- "I still don't think it is my mother. Although, I wish it was. I won't deny it." Regina confessed with heavy sadness.  
- "I'm sorry, Regina, but we can't leave that card out yet." Emma smiled apologetically.  
- "No. I know my mother and I know Rumplestiltskin. He could have a sample of my blood in his possession, but this just doesn't make sense. Why would he be in a cage if he's returned? It can only mean…" Regina gapped in realization.  
- "What?" Emma felt her body tense.  
- "The witch is looking for the dagger." Regina exhaled.

David turned around when his ears picked up on the word. He was well familiarized with the background story of the dagger of submission. Whoever possessed the weapon became the owner of the Dark One and could use him to do whatever they so pleased. If the wicked witch found it, they really wouldn't stand a chance against her.

- "We have to find him before the wicked witch notices his absence." David told them.

They decided to separate again to cover a larger area at once. Rumplestiltskin couldn't be too far because the footprints on the humid ground looked fresh and at some parts it looked like he was dragging himself with difficulty. He must have been injured or severely weakened by the wicked witch in order to keep him hostage. But what if she already had the dagger? David felt fear crippling through his core but he asked to his inside: why would she need a cage at all? Maybe she couldn't fully control him, what meant she didn't yet have the dagger or it had lost some of its power after the Dark One stabbed Pan with it, killing him and almost undoing his own curse. The courage he felt was abandoning him a moment ago was renewed and he felt they were no longer a hundred steps behind the Wicked Witch but one ahead.

Emma was moving too fast for Regina to keep up and she was soon far from her search partner. Regina lost sight of _Goldie Locks_ and started to feel worried about her Savior's safety. Say that again… Her Savior? Since when does Regina claim possession over the reckless blonde who seems to enjoy endangering herself because she refuses to use her natural magic? If the Wicked Witch appeared to attack her, Emma would stand no chance against her.

- "Damn it, Emma Swan." Regina muttered.

A gunshot claimed their attention and all started running in direction of the loud noise. Regina was the first to appear with the use of her teleporting trick. She saw Emma helping someone to stand up and immediately recognized her mentor, but he looked slightly out of his character. Rumplestiltskin kept covering his ears and complaining about the voices in his head and how much he wanted them to go away.

- "Please, just kill me! Shoot me in the head… make the voices go away." He begged.  
- "If it was that easy, I would have killed you a long time ago." Regina said normally.  
- "Now tell me, do you know who the Wicked Witch is?" She asked impatiently.  
- "YES… NO. There's no room… too many people inside my head. I can't. Regina, you promised!" Rumplestiltskin turned to her with desperate tears.  
- "I said the only hands in which you would die would be mine. But that will be after you help me with this wicked bitch we're dealing." His apprentice responded.  
- "I see you've found him… Is everyone okay? Why did you shoot?" David inquired after arriving.  
- "The nutcase tried to take my gun to blow his head but I didn't let him and I hit the trigger accidentally during our struggle." Emma told him.  
- "So no one's hurt, then." Charming looked at his daughter for any signs of damage.  
- "The Dark One's bleeding." Hook pointed in direction of his left thigh.  
- "Leave it to me." Regina hovered her hand over the wound and healed it.  
- "Okay! Time to take the Scarecrow to his shop and fix him a new brain." Emma said bluntly.

They made it safely out of the woods and got to Mr. Gold's shop as their first stop. It was the only place where they could find the magical tools needed to bring some sanity back into his head. Belle was already waiting for them with anxiety after receiving Emma's call to give her the news about her partner's survival. The bookkeeper walked Henry to Mary Margaret's apartment safely and left him under the spoiling custody of his grandmother.

- "Rumple!" The auburn haired beauty ran to his arms but he evaded her.  
- "Who is this? AAHHH!" He asked with confusion and groaned in pain bringing his hand to his temple.  
- "Please make it stop! I can't take it anymore." He cried out falling on his knees.  
- "What's wrong with him?" The beauty asked with tears.  
- "He lost his mind, didn't you notice?" Killian said without mercy. He still held a grudge toward the Dark One and his lover.  
- "Hook! Make yourself useful and help David put him on that couch in the office." Emma ordered.  
- "I have an idea..." Belle said more calmly now.

The blue-eyed lady retrieved a small object from the safe and put it in Rumplestiltskin's hands with hope he might remember it.

- "It's just a cup!" The upset man muttered before making it crash against the wall behind Belle.  
- "It was my chipped cup, Rumple, our chipped cup." The helpless girl sobbed quietly.  
- "TAKE THE WEEPING WIDOW AWAY! My head is going to explode with her crying!" He yelled and closed his eyes feeling the light in the room intensify the pain.

Emma took Belle by the arm gently and walked with her outside of the small office. She asked her not to take it personally because this was certainly the Wicked Witches doing and they would do everything they could to bring him back to his senses. It was best if she kept a distance for her own safety and the blonde left her in the front of the shop.

There wasn't much the Beauty could do for her Beast at the moment and the broken-hearted woman finally calmed down because her frustration wasn't helping. It was saddening how True Love's kiss wouldn't work in their current situation, since he evidently didn't remember the love they once shared, but she would still try to find another way to help her Rumple recover what he lost in the haze of his failed undoing a year ago.

Regina was looking all around the shop for magical objects, ingredients, spells and tools that could help her confect a potion that would serve to quiet his mind, so he could focus in one thing at a time and regain some of his composure. He might become slow but it would be better than the nervous wreck he was at the moment.

"Found it." Regina exclaimed with relief. She retrieved a little bottle from a wooden box that contained several crystal glasses with all sort of strange ingredients. She held the glass container above her and inspected it one more time before hovering her hand to activate the liquid inside. The sorcery apprentice made her mentor drink from the blue-glowing liquid and the magical concoction took effect after a minute.

While going through all of his possessions, Regina had also found a curious box enchanted with a blood-lock. Her mentor had taught her well to keep her most treasured belongings from foreigners with the only spell that was unbreakable to strangers.

- "If you would do the honors." Regina presented the box to her mentor.

Rumplestiltskin pressed his thumb over the lock and the incantation made its work revealing its contents. The box guarded a fairy's wand well secured inside its gut.

- "Why would you have the White Fairy's wand?" Regina was astonished.  
- "Because I do. Why do you care, Regina?" Rumplestiltskin said bitterly.  
- "I deserve to know since I'm saving your ass. Again." Regina twitched her lip.  
- "Is that your price, dearie?" He talked slowly but with the bitter tone he always for her.  
- "We will see about that later, imp." She answered.  
- "Bring back the bookworm. I need to check on something." Regina ordered Emma.  
- "What bookworm, your _Majesty_?" Rumplestiltskin asked with scorn.  
- "Does the name _Belle _ring any bells?" Regina smirked looking mockingly at him.  
- "Belle? Aaahhh!" Rumplestiltskin put his hands on his head again. He felt a piercing pain drilling through his brain.  
- "I see. Clever witch." Regina mumbled.  
- "He's gone mad again! You know what… I'll be out if you need me." Hook whined and decided to wait for them outside.  
- "Should I still bring Be…auty here?" Emma asked her but Regina shook her head in negative.  
- "No. This should do the work." Regina whispered.

Regina hovered the white wand above Rumplestiltskin's head to completely make him recover.

- "Is it working?" Emma asked staring at Regina with childish curiosity.  
- "I'm not sure. Fairy magic runs on belief. It should be working since I obviously believe in magic, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything." Regina was puzzled.  
- "Heart. Deal. Boy. Deal. Wand. Deal. I WANT MY UNDOING! Zelena, you treacherous WITCH!" Rumplestiltskin kept babbling and yelling furiously.  
- "A wand that runs on belief, a heart and a boy? Please don't tell me Henry has to do it." Emma picked up the pieces.  
- "The heart of the truest believer, of course. He was his undoing." Regina said in a low tone.  
- "Not going to happen. I can't bring him into all this mess." Emma huffed angrily.  
- "We need a memory potion then, but I can't make it and I doubt Forrest Gump here can procure it for himself. We have no choice." Regina frowned in discomfort.  
- "How am I going to explain him? Without the potion we can't make him remember." Emma grumbled.  
- "But he could love me again. We could still recur to true love's kiss." Regina said with hope in her eyes.  
- "Argh… This is a bad idea." David mumbled.

Regina wanted to be part of Henry's life again and she had already made an advance with him in their friendly tour around the park. She could feel her little prince was starting to feel something by the way he hugged her, but Emma on her part had planned to break the curse without involving him. She wanted to keep his memories intact and go back to New York as though Storybrooke had just been a case closed. They would go back to living a normal life away from fairytale characters and their stupid curses, even if it meant breaking her heart beyond repair by saying good-bye to her parents and Regina again. Regina… the idea of parting from her side made her shiver and feel a painful hollow in her chest.

- "That could take time, Regina. We don't have that commodity." David said without meaning to sound harsh but Regina took offense.  
- "I know, but it isn't impossible! I will think of something, _Charming._" Regina started to engineer her master plan.  
- "What do we do with the lunatic? The Wicked Witch could summon him any moment, for all we know." Emma asked the brunette.  
- "We will have to lock him again." Regina answered and gave an apologetic glance to her mentor.  
- "Don't send me back there! The madness, I can't take it." The Dark One whimpered.  
- "Pandora's Box." Belle came back holding the enchanted object that once captured Panry and left it in Regina's hands.  
- "NO! NO NO NO NO NO. Don't put me there! I've been encaged for a year! You won't imprison me again!" The Dark One kept screaming but he couldn't use magic to escape in his current state.

Regina passed her hand over the lock on the enchanted box and captured Rumplestiltskin inside the only prison not even the Dark One could escape from.

- "I'm sorry, Rumple." Belle shed a couple of tears as the power of Pandora sucked her True Love into the abyss.

Belle went to secure the box in the same place Rumple had used when they thought they had captured Peter Pan. Only she could open and close that secret hideaway, since no one was related to her by blood. Her father, King Maurice, was not brought to Storybrooke by the curse on this occasion, so she was the person better suited and the only one Rumple had given full access to his belongings.

They were now outside the pawnbroker's shop to make their way to the station. David and Hook were in the truck and Emma had her bug parked next to it.

- "Coming with me?" The blonde asked.  
- "No, I'm fine. I'll just teleport there, thank you." Regina answered dryly, what made Emma feel something was off.  
- "You sure? We're going to the same place…" Emma tried again but Regina shot her a glare and then vanished in a purple mist without verbalizing an answer.  
- "I'll take that as a yes." The princess muttered feeling really upset. "Why must she be so irritating?" She whined driving away.

When they got to the police station, Emma was thrown off by the absence of a certain town Mayor. She said she was going to join them in the law enforcement building, but she was nowhere to be seen and for some odd reason Emma felt it was her fault Regina was upset. But what did she do this time? She didn't remember doing anything to bother the Mayor. They had only investigated the woods together and recovered Mr. Gold. Something must have happened before that that made Regina act so coldly toward her and she would find the source to her disdain.

- "So now we have the Dark One and a name." The curly blonde commented.  
- "Zelena… Why does that name sound familiar to me?" David mumbled.  
- "Perhaps you had an adventure in the last year you don't remember, Highness. Maybe she's back to hunt you." Hook improperly teased and both blondes stared with disgust.  
- "I think I heard Mary Margaret mention that name in the dinner, but I wasn't really paying attention because I was telling Henry he should go with Regina on that town tour." Emma remembered the scene.

Right! The tour… something must have happened there that made Regina change back to her frigid self. Henry was going to hear from her if he asked anything inappropriate to the Mayor about her relationship with his birth mother. Kid better have a helmet on because she would give him a big knock on that head to summon some sense of respect. "Henry, what did you do?" She asked internally.

- "Okay, I'm off to see your mother. She wants me to meet some midwife and then go to the check-up." David told his daughter after hanging his cellphone.  
- "Good luck with that, David." Emma gave him an understanding glance.  
- "What? No back-up?" He joked but he was also serious.  
- "You're on your own with that, _Dad_." She chuckled.  
- "That leaves the two of us alone to… explore." The pirate winked.  
- "I have a son to look after, Hook. Why don't you go entertain yourself in the rabbit hole." Emma avoided returning his flirting.  
- "Sounds like my kind of place." He raised an eyebrow and considered the idea.  
- "Bye Hook." The blonde said as she hurried outside.

Emma drove her way to Granny's dinner and ordered a couple of burgers for take out. She made it to her parents' apartment to finally see her son and spend some time together. She thought it would be a good idea to play DIABLO III for a couple of hours and level up in that damned video game that was so addicting. She mentally thanked Henry for bringing his video games from New York because Storybrooke was still stuck in the 80's department. She didn't enjoy leaving him alone so much time and playing with him in the evening gave her a sense of normality. So much that she nearly forgot to ask about his tour with Regina.

- "Hey, how did it go with the Mayor?" His mother asked with too much interest.  
- "Good." He answered pointedly while trying to kill the butcher in D3.  
- "Just good?" She tried to deepen.  
- "Regina is nice. I like her. You should invite her over to play." He told her testing the waters.  
- "Hahaha! I doubt it. She would say these games rot our mind and forbid us from playing again." She chuckled.  
- "Sounds like you know her very well." He grinned. He got her where he wanted.  
- "What are you implying, kid?" Emma grumbled.  
- "Just sayin'..." He smiled innocently.  
- "What did you tell her?" Emma turned off the game.  
- "HEY! I was playing..." Henry whined irritated.  
- "Man-up. Speak-up." Emma confronted the young boy.  
- "Nothing! I swear. It was Ruby who I told something." He confessed.  
- "What?" Emma was very mad in a way Henry had never seen before.  
- "Just that I had the hunch that you and Regina were more than friends." The poor boy told her, blushing lightly.  
- "What the hell, Henry? We are not like that." His mother said angrily. It must have been that stupid shewolf playing matchmaker with her son.  
- "I wouldn't be mad if you were, just so you know." The teenager said before running upstairs and locking himself in the room he shared with his mother.  
- "Kid! What was that all about?" Emma shouted from the foot of the stairs.  
- "I don't like you right now, mom, leave me alone." He yelled back.  
- "Fine, I'll sleep outside!"

Mary Margaret and David had left after Emma appeared to join Henry. They had an appointment in the hospital with Dr. Whale to check on their pregnancy's development and they were really happy to be in Storybrooke that moment, because they could listen to the heartbeats of their baby with the help of a machine they wouldn't dream to have in the Enchanted Forest. They were back by the time Emma had already had her argument with the hormonal teenager and she asked them to watch over Henry because she would be going on patrol for the night. They refused at first because it was dangerous but Emma insisted and they knew better than to meddle in her business and could notice she was somewhat angry, and moody Emma always felt better after driving around for a while.

Her phone sent her to voicemail once, twice and a third time in a period of half an hour. Her irritation got mixed with growing worry because Regina wasn't answering her cellphone. Emma hadn't seen or heard of the Mayor after leaving Mr. Gold's shop earlier in the afternoon and it was already well into the evening.

The rattling engine of the _death trap_ could be heard by Regina from a block away. She quickly hid her sorcery book inside a drawer and fixed her hair in expectation of a certain blonde she was sure that would burst into her home because she had no manners again. It seemed like her old ways were returning and the polished Emma Regina had designed with her implanted memories continued to dissolve. And burst inside she did. Emma was holding out her gun and moving stealthily through the hallway. She was worried maybe the witch had sent a flying monkey or worse to damage Regina, because the old Regina she knew would never miss a meeting or leave her cellphone unattended since Henry was a top priority and a call from Emma had always been answered promptly.

After hearing the door break open, a mature man armed with a bow and arrow moved with the same stealth Emma was using. They faced each other when Emma made it to the studio, where the archer was hidden behind the door waiting for the trespasser. He kicked the door to close behind her when Emma got inside the room to confront her.

- "Drop the weapon before I hurt you, Ma'am." He said firmly but with no intention to offend the lady.  
- "Seriously? Arrow versus bullet..." Emma asked incredulously.  
- "I won't ask again, milady. Please, I never miss my target." He warned her politely.  
- "Neither do I. And what's up with the formality?" She questioned feeling thrown off.  
- "I see you've made friends already." Regina's voice came from behind her desk.  
- "My lady, what should I do with the intruder?" Robin asked the brunette.  
- "Intruder, me? What the hell? Regina, what's going on?" Emma finally put her gun back in her safety carrier.  
- "It's alright, Robin. You may leave us. She is Snow White's daughter." Regina told him calmly.  
- "Oh! Please accept my humble apologies, Princess." Robin Hood quickly bowed before Emma and took her hand to kiss it with respect.  
- "Gee... What's up with him?" Emma pulled her hand and cleaned it on her jacket.  
- "Your Highness, I will see you later where we established." He moved closer to Regina and took her hand to kiss it a little too friendly for Emma's taste.  
- "I told you it's Regina. I'm not the Evil Queen in this world. Or at least in my own house." She smiled kindly.  
- "You're most definitely not evil, but you're still a Queen in this humble servant's eyes." He said warmly before taking his leave.  
- "Okay..." Emma mumbled and rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting. She felt disgusted beyond explanation and for some reason she wanted to shoot him dead.  
- "Sheriff Swan. What are you doing here?" Regina asked in her old Mayor tone.  
- "Looks like being a third wheel." Emma mumbled.  
- "I'm afraid I don't follow. Please do explain." Regina raised an eyebrow and took a couple of steps closer to the blonde standing by the entrance of the studio.  
- "Well, it looks like I crashed into your... party and now I feel like a total ass." Emma said pointing at a pair of whiskey glasses sitting on the center table before the hearth.  
- "I don't party, Miss Swan. It was just a business meeting and it is none of your concern." Regina told her coldly and started walking toward the door to open it.  
- "Business meeting, huh? I know you're lying and THAT concerns me." Emma shut the door close again.  
- "If there's something important that can't wait for tomorrow to be addressed, please do share. If not, you already know the way out." Regina said impatiently.  
- "Where are you going with this... Robin?" Emma questioned, some jealousy filtering in her intonation.

Regina twitched her lips and looked at the unusually angered blonde with curiosity. She decided to tell her part of the plan they had in mind just to make her go away. She shared Robin suggested the idea of breaking into the Wicked Witch's cottage to try to steal something that belonged to her. He was somewhat familiarized with magic and had heard about a few ways to uncover someone's identity and Regina knew just the right magical concoction she could use to enchant a piece of clothing that would lead them to the owner.

- "And you think this is the best plan because your boyfriend came up with the idea?" Emma questioned her again.  
- "My boyfriend? Hood? What's wrong with you?" Regina blinked her eyes and shook her head confusedly.  
- "Hood? Are you telling me he is the Robin Hood?" Emma was the one perplexed now.  
- "Yes. And you're evading my question." Regina grumbled.  
- "I don't know. I just... can't believe Robin Hood is dating the Evil Queen. You've forever ruined from my childhood fairytales." Emma blurted.  
- "Oh please, what is it to you whoever I date? You didn't even bother to let me know about your Walsh waiting in New York." Regina confronted her.  
- "Did Henry tell you?" Emma asked with surprise.  
- "Whom else would? Not you, obviously." Regina responded with fury.  
- "What is it to YOU whoever *I* date?" Emma shot her back.  
- "It concerns ME because WE share a SON." Regina let it out with full impact.

She was right. Emma didn't have the right to keep something that important from Regina, even if her almost fiance had turned out to be a flying monkey sent by the wicked witch to prevent her from coming back to Storybrooke. But Emma didn't really want to give details. It was so embarrassing to tell the story and to Regina, of all people. She imagined the Mayor would continue to make fun of her for the rest of their lives if she learned about that little secret she forced Hook to keep, but there was no escape now. Regina wouldn't be content unless she heard the whole story and judged, so they sat down by the hearth and she told the truth about her catastrophic relationship.

- "Emma, you could have told me." Regina was genuinely concerned.  
- "And have you laugh at me for the rest of my life? No chance." Emma replied with self-pity.  
- "I would've hoped you would know me better than that by now." Regina said feeling a little let down.  
- "I'm sorry... I just couldn't face you with it. Your opinion is too important to me." The blonde opened up to her.  
- "I never took you for someone who cared about what others thought." The brunette commented with surprise.  
- "And that's the trait that made me liked you." Regina continued without realizing in time to prevent herself from sharing too much.  
- "You do?" Emma was astonished. She must have heard wrong or be dreaming.  
- "Do what?" Regina narrowed her eyes on her.  
- "Like me." Emma asked feeling a little nervous.  
- "I never said such a thing." Regina felt her face turn red and looked away from the green gaze looking intently at her.  
- "But you did. And... I like you too." Emma admitted, blushing lightly.

They were both silent for a while, taking sip after sip from the glasses of whiskey Regina had procured a little ago to make their talk less formal. Emma finally decided to put her glass over the table and check the time on her cellphone. She then stood up to take her leave as it was already past nine and Regina had a place to get to with her new friend.

- "Okay… time for me to go." The blonde broke the uncomfortable silence.  
- "Already?" Regina couldn't stop herself from asking.  
- "I don't want to keep you from meeting your… friend." Emma responded with a hint of jealousy.  
- "Come with us. Maybe you turn out to be helpful." Regina tried to show disdain but it looked forced.  
- "Are you sure you want me there?" Emma asked with vulnerability that didn't go unnoticed by Regina's keen eye.  
- "Emma… I'm sure the one I want there with me is you." Regina answered honestly.

She wasn't sure if it had been the whiskey or the emotional wreck she had become ever since she had to say good-bye to the people she loved most. Perhaps it was everything mixed together what had pushed her to the edge and she now had to let it out of her chest. She needed to admit it, to finally acknowledge it. She liked, wanted, and moreover _needed_ Emma Swan in her life because she loved her. But she still couldn't quite say it so openly. Not just yet.

Emma just like Regina was at a loss of words. She couldn't believe what Regina was implying and it made her heart race inside her chest. She returned her feelings. The only person she wanted to be around was Regina all the time. That day when they stopped the trigger with their combined magic she knew, but refused to accept the fact that what she felt for Regina was more than simple empathy or understanding. Their connection was deeper but she was afraid to embrace it because of who they were: the savior and the villain. It was contradictory. But if it wasn't meant to be, why was Regina all she could think of ever after recovering her memories? It was now the time to acknowledge her true feelings. So she walked to where Regina was still sitting and knelt in front of her, she took her hands in hers and looked deeply into those brown eyes she knew she couldn't be able to live without again.

- "You are the reason why I came back." Emma confessed, remembering their talk in the bug when they were on the stake out.

Hearing her say that made Regina loose her breath. She had secretly wanted Emma to say it when they were parked outside her office that night, but she didn't imagine it would feel this… good. It was overwhelming and she couldn't believe she could be loved again. And least would she believe she would be able to love again, like Daniel asked her before disappearing completely from her life. She had to let go off the past in order to find her future, like Rumplestiltskin told her once. She could see it now, it was meant to be. All the time it had been.

But the first curse wasn't meant to be fully broken, that was why they had only recovered their memories when Henry received the kiss from Emma but didn't get transported back to the Enchanted Forest. Only half the curse had been broken and Regina was the other half to finish it, but Rumplestiltskin didn't want it that way. He had come here for his son and he wouldn't leave without him, so he was clever enough to make the Savior the Evil Queen's True Love. No one would guess it, not even them.

But this time it was the Wicked Witch's curse and it couldn't be broken with their True Love, could it? It was worth a shot.

Regina leaned forward slowly and her lips came very close to Emma's, waiting with hope she would reciprocate and claim her lips in a kiss… and she did. Emma closed her eyes and the distance between them, locking her lips with Regina's in a truthful kiss she had never experienced before. A wave of air traveled their bodies and a pink and green light resembled to an aurora boreal illuminated the studio, mansion and went all across Storybrooke. Regina felt her memories of the past year flood inside her head and felt a little dizzy for a moment.

- "Was that?" Emma asked after breaking the kiss because of the magical event.  
- "Yes. True Love's Kiss." Regina answered smiling warmly.  
- "Is the curse broken?" Emma asked with hope.  
- "Only half of it, like when you kissed Henry." Regina told her.  
- "Were we actually meant to be?" Emma was surprised.  
- "It looks like it." Regina sighed deeply.  
- "Wait. Do I have to kiss the Wicked Witch now?" Emma suddenly asked going by her irrational logic.  
- "NO!" Regina quickly replied with anger.  
- "Then whom?" Emma asked with curiosity.  
- "Rumplestiltskin." Regina was thinking loudly going inside her recovered memories.  
- "I won't be kissing Mr. Gold." Emma's eyes opened wider.  
- "Not you, silly." Regina chuckled in a way Emma had never witnessed before.  
- "Then why did you mention him? What does the curse have to do with Mr. Gold?" Green eyes look intently into brown.  
- "Because either Belle or Zelena is his True Love. Whatever the imp is into these days." Regina frowns, still thinking about all what happened in the last year.  
- "Do you remember now who the Wicked Witch is?" Emma was curious.  
- "Yes... my sister." Regina reveals.


	4. Enchanted

**Enchanted**

* * *

At the farmhouse, the wicked witch had in mind what she would do next to continue with her revenge. She was making her way to the underground shelter to provide her prisoner his daily meal when a sudden wave of air and light passed through her. The tray she carried in her hands with a bowl of soup and bread fell to the ground as she realized what had just happened.

- "It's time…" Zelena said to herself and grinned with malevolence.

She then summoned a dozen of her flying monkeys and ordered them to watch over the Dark One's prison while she went to pay her sister a visit.

* * *

Regina called Robin to tell him there would be no need of breaking into Zelena's farmhouse, as she had finally recovered her memories. The archer didn't ask for details, even though he suspected a special kiss had happened _somewhere_ that was able to break part of the curse. He let her know that he could remember the last year and their somewhat friendly terms and he assured the Queen she could still recur to him, whenever his aid was needed.

Regina and Robin had crossed paths a couple of times during the year they lived in the Enchanted Forest. She could remember how he invited himself into the quest of sneaking inside her palace to shut off the shield the wicked witch had enacted, but he wasn't really of any help. That time Regina hadn't been pleased but accepted his company because the thief was really adamant about it, and now she was sure she wouldn't recur to him again.

That occasion had also been the night she learned about her long lost half-sister, from no other that the Wicked Witch herself. Regina found it hard to believe they were related, since Zelena's skin was green. The witch took offense and threatened she would take away everything she held dear, to which the Evil Queen reacted with passion; finding a new purpose to her gloomy existence after having lost her family.

Emma's hand went to caress Regina's cheek gently as the brunette continued to tell her about how much she missed her and Henry. It had been the worst year of her life and the only thing keeping her alive was the threat her sister had made.

- "Thinking Zelena could find a portal to this world to harm you and Henry was what gave me a reason to keep breathing." Regina shared with tears.  
- "She won't hurt us. I won't let her." Emma assured her.

Before Regina was able to speak anything about how Zelena was not to be underestimated, Emma pressed her lips against hers. She kissed her with softness but confidently, hoping she could make the brunette feel the same certainty she felt about being able to succeed together.

A violent gust broke the windows to Regina's studio and the wicked witch made her entrance flying on her broom. She took them by surprise while they were kissing and before Regina could attack her, Zelena made her freeze on her spot with an immobilizing incantation. Emma was perplexed and all she could do was take out her gun and attempt shooting, but Zelena made the weapon vanish from the blonde's hand with her green smoke.

- "I would've never imagined the Evil Queen's True Love would be a woman." Zelena said mockingly.  
- "What do you want, _greenie_?" Regina spit out with anger, struggling in her magic binding.  
- "Just to keep up my promise, _sis_." Zelena answered flashing a forced smile.  
- "There's no way I'm letting you harm Regina!" Emma threatened.  
- "Emma, please stay out of this. You have to go!" The brunette yelled at her with anguish.  
- "Who said I was going to hurt my little sister?" Zelena fixed her eyes on Emma as she got down of her broom.  
- "This is between YOU and ME. Keep her out of this!" Regina said dangerously, focusing her energy to break free from imprisonment.  
- "Indeed it is, and as you may recall now… I will take everything you love away from you." Zelena said in a low tone.  
- "Why else would I have even bothered myself with casting the curse?" The witch chuckled.

Zelena moved even closer toward Emma, while Regina struggled to break free, smiling wickedly as she removed a green glove from her right hand and stretched her fingers. Emma found that motion familiar, recalling her acquaintance with Cora; when she tried to rip out her heart with no achievement. The blonde felt confident to face the wicked witch and green eyes looked intently into blue with challenge.

Regina on her part was terrified beyond measure. The only time she had ever felt this amount of fear and despair, had been when Henry ate the poisoned turnovers and she couldn't do anything to save him, just like she was unable to react this moment. She was paralyzed by magic and her heart pounded inside her ribcage with fury from the terror. She remembered Daniel and how her mother had crushed his heart to dust before her and it looked like that was exactly what her sister had in mind for vengeance. True Love just wasn't in her destiny and Regina started weeping.

- "You can do with me whatever wickedness you so desire. Leave her out of this." Regina shouted with rage.  
- "Didn't mother tell you love is weakness?" Zelena said with sarcasm.  
- "Zelena, I beg you. Please don't hurt my... Emma." Regina cried out.

But her older sister returned a devilish grin and Zelena's hand burrowed hard into Emma's chest. The blonde whimpered in pain but she could remain up on her feet and the wicked witch soon found herself unable to retrieve her hand from the savior's chest, at least not with a heart in her grasp. She struggled and her eyes opened wide in shock, unable to understand how this was possible.

- "You're wrong. Love is strength and you will fail." Emma said with confidence.

A bright white light emanated from the Savior's chest and the energy blast sent Zelena flying outside of the mansion through the same broken window she entered. She landed on the shrubs and gathered herself with difficulty; mouth agape in bewilderment.

- "This isn't over! I WILL have my revenge!" The wicked witch yelled at them as she summoned her broom to flee, but she didn't realize she had left something behind her. When Emma's light had tased her, her peculiar emerald had cracked and fallen from her necklace.

Emma noticed the gem and picked it from the floor before moving to help Regina, who hadn't yet broken free from the incantation. The blonde guided her energy to her hands and touched Regina's arms as she focused. The green electrical bind ceased from scintillating around the brunette and she was quickly freed from its containment.

- "Emma, how did you do that?" Regina asked in wonder.  
- "I just focused my emotion and might, like you and Mr. Gold told me before." She answered innocently.  
- "Not that, I mean your heart… I don't remember casting the spell I put on Henry after Neverland on you." Regina waved her hand over Emma's chest to double-check.  
- "Oh, that! I don't know. It happened with Cora, she couldn't rip it out either and Gold didn't have an answer about it." The blonde answered.  
- "I see." Regina mumbled.

Such was the power of true love's product, Regina thought. She realized that moment how happy she was she never killed Snow White. That princess brat she had grown to hate and pursue on her own revenge, turned out to be the one to give her a second chance at True Love with Emma. Fate was a curious thing, by not killing Snow White Regina had gotten a family and she would do anything and everything to protect it from her wicked sister.

- "I'm not about to lose you again." Regina said softly as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist tightly.  
- "You won't, Regina. I will always be here." Emma smiled warmly, gently lifting Regina's chin with her fingers to look into her eyes.  
- "We must protect Henry." Regina realized he could be next in the wicked witch's list.  
- "Right! His memories should be back." Emma replied and held on tightly to the brunette.  
- "Now it won't be a problem if he sees us appear with magic." The blonde smiled gently.

A purple smoke enveloped their bodies and transported them to Mary Margaret's living room, where David, Henry and Mary were gathered talking about their freshly recovered memories. They kept on hugging the teenager while he cried remembering his life in Storybrooke. The woe of a year without his family had stroke him at once and he was having difficulty with regaining his composure.

He was finally starting to calm down when they saw purple smoke and watched both Henry's mothers appear after the mist dissipated.

"MOM!" The young brunette exclaimed as he ran into her arms with new tears coming from his hazel eyes. He didn't want to let go for several minutes in fear he could lose his mother forever and that was the worst curse he could ever imagine to suffer. Regina assured him she was there to stay and she would never again part from his side, no matter the price.

Emma and Regina focused on Henry to avoid explaining how they had made a crack to the wicked witch's curse, but Mary Margaret insisted on knowing how had their memories returned. It was Regina who then decided to tell a white lie and said it was because of the emerald Zelena carried. She told them they had broken into the farmhouse and caught the witch by surprise, they didn't defeat her but could get grip on the magical gem that had seemed to be the lock to everyone's memories in the land.

Telling the truth about their newfound love wouldn't be an answer Emma's parents, or Storybrooke for that matter, were ready to welcome. It was better to keep their relationship a secret until they defeated Zelena and could let their love flourish before the eyes of all denizens of the fairytale world.

Emma was surprised by Regina's quick answer but could play along with the story to convince her parents and even Henry. The last thing she needed was to have her mother breathing down her neck, telling her how wrong it was and maybe even attempting to pull out the _"she was my stepmother" _card on her, as if it would make any difference to change the way she felt about Regina.

It was now midnight and Emma decided it was best she and Henry went with Regina to stay in her mansion. They knew the wicked witch was after the Mayor and there was no way Emma would let her out of her sight, and she didn't also want to expose her unborn little brother or sister. Her parents protested but in the end they had no other choice than to agree because they didn't want to risk losing this child too.

The broken window in Regina's house was easily fixed with the Mayor's magic and a new protection shield was summoned with Emma's growing power. Regina found it best to guide her Savior in doing magic, as she wasn't related to Zelena, and her wicked sister had the ability to break her incantations without too much effort. Emma had been hesitant to use magic when she came back to Storybrooke, but seeing her family in danger gave her a new perspective to recur to sorcery. It was a tool she would use as it was within her reach and she would later worry about the price of it.

* * *

_A/N * This is a small chapter because I haven't had enough time to be creative, sorry! I hope it was OK. _


	5. Sorceress Apprentice

**The Sorceress Apprentice**

* * *

A new day had come and it felt like an ordinary day she had long ago lived. Henry was still sound asleep in what used to be his bedroom and Regina loved the way his sleepy face looked over the pale blue pillow. She had missed the sight for the longest time and she couldn't help the pair of tears rolling down the sides of her face.

She could have sworn she had woken up from a nightmare and was living just a normal day in her life, if it wasn't for how tall her little prince had become and for the unfamiliar steps she heard coming her way from the guest room. A guest? She had never had one, unless she counted the brief time her mother had been with her in the manor. Regina closed the door to Henry's bedroom gently and slowly turned around to meet her visitor.

- "Morning…" A somewhat sleepy blonde said in a low volume.  
- "Good morning, Emma." Regina said just as softly and beckoned the younger woman to follow her.

They moved downstairs to the kitchen and Regina got the coffee maker started to pour two cups of the hot beverage for them. They leaned onto the kitchen island as they stood across one another.

- "Did you have a good sleep?" Regina asked as she passed her an elegant red porcelain cup and plate with the black brew.  
- "I did, thank you. Did you?" Emma asked, noticing Regina's dark circles under her eyes and taking a sip from her cup with no comment.  
- "Does it look like I had a good night?" Regina scoffed, an old habit she couldn't stop in time before blurting.  
- "Clearly not." Emma muttered. She felt annoyed but decided not to fall into their ancient bickering again.  
- "Sorry, Emma. Snapping at you, I shouldn't have done that." The brunette shook her head and put down her coffee cup over the little plate on the marble counter.  
- "Okay. So are you going to tell me what kept you up all night?" Emma inquired.  
- "You did." Regina turned her eyes away from the green gaze and focused in the cup of black coffee.  
- "Me? How?" The blonde blinked eyes in confusion.  
- "Zelena will try to get your heart again. She won't stop until she has it." Regina said with worry.  
- "I don't think she can get hold of it, you saw what happened. Besides, what would she do with it? Emma put her hands over Regina's to assure her.  
- "Well, aside from crushing it." The blonde mumbled and rolled her eyes.  
- "It must be an ingredient for a curse." Regina replied, lifting her sight from the mug and looking back into the green gaze.  
- "I'm so tired of curses! What else can she possibly do with another one?" Emma grumbled but still kept her hands covering Regina's protectively.  
- "I've no idea. She's... wicked and more powerful than I am. I fear I won't be able to protect you and Henry." The Mayor let out a deep sigh.  
- "Why do you keep excluding me? I'm the Savior, right? You may not be powerful enough but, _together_, we are." Emma said with confidence as she looked deeply into brown eyes.

Regina stared back in awe, she felt supported, but even if they had made magic together in the past, the wicked witch was not to be taken lightly.

She remembered reading an old letter from Rumplestiltskin to Cora, about finally managing to get his hands on her first-born and how powerful that girl was. It made even Cora seem an amateur in comparison to what her neglected daughter was capable of achieving. Regina had thought it was talking about her, but now she knew it was about Zelena and if her mentor believed her the most powerful student he ever sponsored, she really stood no chance against the wicked witch. Emma had no real experience with magic to be of significant help and so the brunette continued to lose hope with every minute passing.

"Regina." Emma said a little more loudly after getting no answer from the brunette the first time. Regina was immersed in thought and her facial expression unsettled the blonde. She wanted to know what was going on inside the Mayor's head but she had no such ability to read minds, she even wondered if that was possible to do with magic.

- "We are powerful, yes, but I'm not sure it will be enough to defeat Zelena." Regina muttered.  
- "We'll find a way, _together,_ okay?" Emma squeezed Regina's hands lightly and smiled, warmly locking their gazes.

Henry had woken up and heard murmurs coming from downstairs, so he made his way to the kitchen quietly and stared as he saw his mothers holding hands and sharing a lingering gaze.

- "You know... you can stop pretending to be _bffs_. I remember the past now." The messy teenager scratched his head.  
- "Henry!" Both women jumped on their spots feeling like they had just been caught, but they weren't really doing anything _bad_.  
- "So... are we having breakfast here or at Granny's?" The boy looked confusedly at both his mothers trying to figure out what he was missing.  
- "I will cook something for you, honey. It has been so long..." Regina said with renewed joy and eyes clouding.  
- "Thanks mom. I would love that." Henry smiled brightly, he had missed her mother's culinary skills but he didn't say it so as not to hurt Emma's feelings.  
- "Sounds great!" Emma joined Henry at the table, leaving Regina alone in her kitchen so not to raise any further suspicions from the teen.

They had a surprisingly peaceful breakfast with no wicked witches bursting through the windows, or outlaw archers pointing arrows and Emma was grateful. This was the first time she ever tried anything prepared by Regina's hands and, honestly, she couldn't believe the Mayor had such skill in the kitchen. It was by far the best omelette she'd ever tasted, delightfully stuffed with sautéed mushrooms, onions and spinach. Was there anything Regina wasn't good at? Emma wondered. She was a great Mayor behind the desk; a powerful sorceress with spells, and now even an expert chef. But what really overwhelmed her was the feeling of familiarity she experienced during their harmonic meal.

Emma had always dreamed about having her own family and sitting at the table to share an ordinary meal together, even if that was the most normal thing in the world for most people, it had never been for her; she felt moved but managed to maintain a stoic face. She did praise Regina and thanked her for providing such delicious food for them. She could really get used to sharing moments like this, she kept thinking. Emma imagined having a lifetime of this and never getting tired of it, but that would have to wait since right now they had a witch to hunt.

Henry helped Regina pick up the dishes from the table and Emma insisted on helping with at least drying them. Regina would wash the dishes and pass them to the blonde to dry and Henry would put them in the place they were meant to go. Even if there was a wicked curse cooking, order in the Mayoral house was a priority and Regina would keep her house spotless until the end of time. But to be honest, that wasn't the real reason for tidying up after their breakfast, but to spend just a little more time together as a family in case they didn't live another day, should Zelena succeed in her vile revenge.

- "O.K., so now that I remember everything, can I stick around you two? I don't really feel like getting baby-sited by grandma all day." Henry said as he placed the last cup inside the cupboard.  
- "I was thinking you might enjoy spending a day with Hook in the Jolly Roger." Emma said to the young brunette.  
- "Now, THAT would be cool. I'll go take a shower then!" He smiled contently as he'd always wanted to learn how to sail.  
- "Okay, it's a plan then." His birthmother said as she started her way out of the kitchen.  
- "Emma…" Regina's voice sounded low and secretive.  
- "Yes?" The blonde replied, turning around suspiciously.  
- "While Henry is out we should get you started with magic lessons." The brunette told her.  
- "I … ah… Okay." Emma struggled at first but their best chance was together and so she decided to embrace her own magic once again in order to succeed this quest.

* * *

Asking Hook to baby-sit her teenager was a little awkward for Emma but the pirate agreed, as he would do anything the blonde asked of him if it could get him closer to his love interest. He was oblivious to the recent turn Emma's affection had taken and the lady felt just a little guilty for giving him false hope, but she really needed a baby-sitter for her boy so she could go practice magic with Regina.

When Emma returned to the manor, she found an empty house or at least it looked like that. It puzzled her since Regina was supposed to be there for their magic lessons but the sorceress wasn't attending her doorbell and the Savior in her became anxious. She kicked the door open and started looking all around for her partner in magic.

She heard noise coming from upstairs and moved stealthily in direction of the source. She slowly entered through a half-open door to the Mayor's bedroom and continued her way toward the now recognizable noise. It was the sound of running water and she stood outside of Regina's bathroom for a couple of minutes thinking whether she should go inside and check, or just wait for Regina to come out.

More time passed and Emma was becoming really nervous, it was her fault for not asking Regina if she was okay there but that would be inappropriate since no one had given her the right to have free access to the Mayor's bedroom. "Screw it." Emma mumbled and peeked inside the bathroom. Her eyes then opened wider when they saw Regina unconscious on the floor with water pouring over her nude body and a bitten green apple laid next to her.

"Oh God, please be alive." Emma said in a whisper as she turned the water off and checked for a pulse, which she could feel but was weak. She then covered Regina's body with a towel, lifted her up in her arms and carefully moved toward the bed to lay her flat and try making her awaken. "Regina… Regina!" The blonde called twice with a loud voice but the brunette remained the same. "Think, think, think. True Love's Kiss! Right…" She mumbled and leaned down over her body to press her lips onto her lover's gently but nothing happened.

Emma was astonished and desperate because her kiss should have worked, right? She started shaking Regina's body vigorously and continued calling her name loudly until she felt all hope abandon her. She checked Regina's pulse and breathing for the hundredth time and was relieved to find it still was present. "I'm useless… Please, Regina, come back to me." The blonde pleaded with eyes clouding. "Magic! I'm the Savior, I can do this." She answered herself.

Emma held Regina in her left arm and started focusing her energy in her right hand, but it was being difficult since her emotions kept jumping from being under control to desperate back and forth. She breathed deeply and tried again to focus and a white-blue light started glowing around her hand. Emma stroked Regina's forehead with her shimmering magic and it wasn't long before brown orbs met green.

- "Are you okay?" Emma asked with worry, keeping a steady grip on the brunette's body.  
- "I'm fine." Regina said with normality.  
- "God, I thought I'd lost you." The blonde sighed.

She then cupped Regina's cheek in her hand and gently turned her to lean down for a kiss but the brunette pulled away from her instead, almost losing her towel with the rapid movement.

- "What's with the attitude?" Emma grumbled. "I was dying here from fear of losing you." She complained as she hopped off the bed.  
- "I'm alive and you passed lesson #1. Congratulations, Savior, but there's no time for kisses now. We have work to do." Regina replied calmly and dressed up with magic.  
- "What the hell, Regina?! That wasn't nice." Emma glared.  
- "Would you rather have me naked around town teaching you magic?" Regina sneered.  
- "You know what I meant." Emma muttered.

Regina sat on the edge of her bed and patted over the side next to her for Emma to join. She explained the blonde how she needed her to be able to think with a cold head when they were to face the enemy. Emma had a hard time focusing her energy and controlling her emotions when it came to magic and Regina needed her to be completely involved and ready to react before the worst scenario.

"True love's kiss won't always be the answer, darling." Regina chuckled and Emma frowned blushing brightly. "But I will give you one now because you_ do _deserve it." The brunette said in a sexy low tone that made Emma shiver. Regina came closer slowly and they closed their eyes when their lips touched, sharing an intimate kiss filled with care and... heat, but Regina was good to remember they had other more important things to do now with their time and pressed a finger to her Savior's lips to cut the passion in time; what earned her a complaining moan from the blonde.

- "Argh! Don't kiss me like _that_ if you're going to leave me like _this_." Emma whined.  
- "Like what exactly, dear?" Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
- "Forget it. Let's just... get on with magic." Emma grumbled.

The former sheriff followed after Regina's step guiding her to the backyard, where the Mayor materialized a target made out of straw in the shape of the wicked witch. The experienced sorceress reminded her _Neverland_ _apprentice_ to focus her anger and explained how to make a ball of fire form in her hand to shoot it at the target. It was difficult in the beginning, as Emma's fireballs dissipated in the air the moment they left her hand but after a couple of hours of practice, she managed to make it hit the target on the feet.

- "I did it!" Emma surprised herself.  
- "And I'm sure Zelena's Jimmy Choo's will forever hold a grudge against you, dear, but you need to do better than this." Regina sighed deeply with frustration.  
- "I was just warming up." Emma rolled her eyes.  
- "Again." Regina extinguished the fire and made the target move further away.  
- "Unfair..." Emma protested but Regina ignored her.

They continued with the lesson and after another while, Emma was hitting her target right in the center with little to no misses, even when Regina was now making the target move to make things more difficult for the savior and emulate a real encounter.

- "Looks like I got the hang of it." Emma said with satisfaction.  
- "It will suffice. Now we can move on to something more… involving." Regina grinned.  
- "Okay..." Emma mumbled unsure if she liked the way that sounded.

Regina took Emma's hands in hers and made both vanish in a purple smoke to appear in a secure area of woods, where David and Robin were guarding per request of the Mayor.

- "Now you'll need to find me." Her mentor said and blindfolded her.  
- "How am I supposed to do that like this?" Emma asked in confusion.  
- "Feel me. Try to find me by the magic that surrounds me." Regina whispered into her ear before disappearing.  
- "Great." Emma muttered.

In the farmhouse, Zelena was looking at her crystal ball watching as Regina trained the rookie in magic. She found the blonde pathetic in the beginning but after seeing how quickly she was dominating the tricks she once learned from Rumplestiltskin, she started to feel the slightest glimpse of worry.

She retrieved an ancient dagger from a treasure chest she summoned with her magic and then stared at the image picturing Emma coming close to where Regina was standing.

"I summon thee, Dark One." Zelena intoned.

But Rumplestiltskin didn't show up and she rushed outside the building to the tornado shelter, only to find an empty cell and a red apple stuck in the needle of Rumplestiltskin's spinning wheel. She took the apple in her hand and cursed Regina as she crushed it like a heart, and in the heat of the moment the witch decided to crash into the Evil's Queen hide and seek game to return the favor.

Emma was coming very close to Regina's hiding spot and the brunette decided to make it a little more difficult, so she transported herself to an even farther place. Emma huffed as she felt Regina's presence vanish, she could still smell her perfume linger in the air and it was then when Zelena found the perfect opportunity to make her appearance. She had morphed into a perfect copy of Regina and let the perfume fool Emma's senses to lure her like a bee into honey.

- "Found you!" Emma exclaimed as her arms trapped the slender figure inside them.  
- "Indeed you did, dear." The witch said as she run her fingers through blonde curls.  
- "What's my prize?" Emma smiled as she tapped a finger over her rosy lips.  
- "I'm afraid that will have to wait, darling. We have an audience." The imposer whispered and the blonde remembered David and Robin weren't far from them and watching.  
- "Right. So what's next?" Emma loosened her grip.  
- "Oh, you better hold on tightly for what I have in mind, Savior." Zelena said as she gripped on the newbie.

Meanwhile, Regina was growing impatient. She wondered what could be making Emma take so long if she had been doing quite well just a couple of minutes earlier. She sensed something was off and decided to puff back to where she had left her apprentice but it was a second too late, as she witnessed how Zelena took Emma with her and vanished in a green smoke sneering at her.

David and Robin quickly came running to Regina's side and she questioned them with anger. They explained the witch had come in Regina's shape and they thought it was her, there was no way to tell the difference and they didn't suspect anything until they saw the real Mayor appear in a purple smoke and Zelena leave in her signature green color.

Regina was beyond furious, she was ready to burst into the farmhouse on her own but David and Hood insisted on letting them join her. If they could be of any help, she better take it and let them try to save the Savior.

- "She's my daughter! You're taking me with you." David demanded.  
- "And she's my... Henry's mother. You'll just get on the way." Regina muttered.  
- "Regina, please, we could distract her so you can get to the princess." Robin said calmly, placing a hand over her shoulder.  
- "Fine. If you want to be the bait, I'll take us there." Regina muttered and David was surprised to see her agree to the archer's plead with no resistance.

But Zelena had brought Emma with her to the clock tower instead, still disguised as Regina. Emma asked if she could take off her blindfold and the witch removed it for her delicately, breathing close to her ear with seduction. She wasn't into women but she thought it might convince the blonde about her false identity.

- "Mmm... I think I know why you brought me here." Emma said in low voice, eyeing her partner with desire.  
- "And what reason would that be, _honey_?" The witch asked with some difficulty.  
- "To finish what you started earlier, _pumpkin_." The blonde closed the gap between.

Emma sensually slid her hands behind Zelena's waist and brought them flush against each other. She looked into brown eyes deeply and started to lean forward for a smooch when the wicked witch pushed her away and changed back into her natural shape.

- "Not in your wildest dreams!" Zelena threatened.  
- "Not in yours, sister." Emma winked and quickly captured the witch in her grip, holding an enchanted knife against her throat.  
- "Looks like you were expecting this." Zelena said with disgust, struggling to escape.  
- "I knew you weren't Regina, but I came here to give you a chance to make things right and dissolve the curse." Emma responded with security.  
- "You're giving ME a chance?" Zelena laughed. "How about I give you one… Meet me on Main Street tonight. Say... sundown." She told Emma.  
- "This isn't the Wild West, WITCH." Emma blurted.  
- "No, it's the Wicked West." Zelena said before elbowing her and vanishing in a green mist.

Emma had dropped on her knees after losing her breath when Regina appeared with David and Robin to her aid. They had gone first to the witch's lair but found an empty domain and Regina had to relax for a moment to focus in order to feel Emma's vibration and find her. The former Evil Queen let David be the one to lift her from the floor and help her, because otherwise it would be obvious what Regina and Emma had going on between them.

The blonde explained to them what happened, sparing a couple of details, and they were nervous because of the magic duel that would be unfolding by the end of the day. From which the outcome could be a new beginning or an even worse end.

They went into the town hall and requested everyone's attendance to the meeting. Emma and David directed the speech in which they asked of their denizens to remain inside their homes and avoid peeking outside when the battle unfolded. It was for their own safety and to have less people to worry about when handling magic out in the open.

"Sorry, I'm late."

A swirl of green smoke announced the Wicked Witch, who appeared in the center of the hall after the mist dissipated and everyone whimpered in fear. Regina made it quickly to the same spot and faced her half-sister with a scornful glare.

- "It isn't sundown yet, you Wicked Bitch." Regina muttered as she invaded her space.  
- "Of that you're right, you Evil Queer... I mean; Queen." Zelena mocked her.

Regina's and Emma's eyes widened and the Mayor slapped her sister hard across the face, breaking her lip with the hit. She had wanted to do that for the longest time. But Zelena smirked as she wiped away a stain of blood and looked at Regina with satisfaction, because she had pushed the right button on her littler sister.

- "What do you want, Zelena?" Emma approached the dark siblings warily.  
- "You're wrong about everyone hiding in their silly houses." Zelena said with anger.  
- "Just say what you want, greenie." Regina blurted and got slapped by her sister in return with just as much force as the brunette had used.  
- "Call me that again and I will destroy this town before a new sun rises." Her older sister warned.

Zelena then turned away from Regina and started walking in direction of the residents of the fairytale land, looking at them as a hound watching his prey.

"I expect every human, fae and the lollipop guild to attend our duel. I want you all to see how I destroy the _Queen_ and her… _lapdog_." She turned to look at Regina and Emma with disdain. "Hiding in a foxhole won't save you from my wrath if you fail to come, trust me. I'm wicked." The witch said and vanished in the same toxic smoke she appeared.

- "That went well." Emma mumbled, sticking her hands inside her back pockets.

The hall's silence was rapidly filled with murmurs from the town people. They were all in shock after having seen the wicked witch in her real appearance. Green as vile, grim and forbidding as the Evil Queen had once been, but Zelena was worse for she was wicked and it was clear she had no limits or someone she held dear to use to stop her, unlike Regina. Or did she? Belle thought about Rumplestiltskin.


	6. True Love

**True Love**

* * *

In the depths of the forest, Regina was looking for a safe place where she could hide something she better not bring with her to the duel. Her heart was a prized possession she wouldn't give Zelena a chance at getting. If there was something she'd learned well from her mother, it was never to bring your heart into a witch fight. She made sure no one was following her and cast a special spell that kept any flying monkeys, or magic beings, away from the perimeter. The hex made magic weak and unstable enough for her to deviate Zelena's prying eyes and her cursed creatures, but it also made her own magic flicker and become unpredictable.

While she was digging a whole in the dirt with a hand shovel, a sneaky man appeared from behind a lush shrub.

- "Hiding a treasure?" The outlaw asked her and made an extra focused Regina jump from the impression.  
- "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized coming closer to the sorceress knelt on the ground.  
- "You didn't. I just wasn't expecting company." Regina muttered throwing a glare toward him.  
- "Would you accept a helping hand?" Robin Hood offered, extending his right arm to the brunette.

Regina turned her gaze from blue eyes to look at the offered hand and then her eyes narrowed on the tattoo peeking from a pulled up sleeve. It was the same lion she had seen with Tinker Bell in the old tavern; her pixie dust claimed True Love. Regina got up on her feet without the help of the sneaky man and excused herself as she started moving quickly through the woods to escape fate once again.

What kind of joke was this? Emma was her true love now but somehow this thief always managed to make her feel uneasy in a way only Miss Swan had done when they first met. Regina kept thinking a million things as she scooted and didn't notice the string on which she stepped and got captured by a rope net.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Granny's.

The royal family gathered in the dinner to talk about how they would prepare for the final battle. It was happening whether they liked it or not and everyone had to be present as demanded from the vile villain they were facing. Henry was brought back by the pirate and Emma asked of him again to keep watch on him, so she could have _both_ teenagers under control for a while longer.

Right now she wasn't in the mood to deal with Hook's flirting, or having him play her personal bodyguard. She was upset because Regina hadn't allowed her to join her in whatever she was doing and even placed a spell, so Emma couldn't use her recently learned tricks to stalk the Mayor on her journey.

- "Ruby, would you mind coming with me for a second?" The blonde asked nervously.  
- "Sure! Where to?" The brunette smiled but couldn't avoid staring with suspicion at her best friend.  
- "That's the thing... I don't know where. I need you to help me track down Regina. I have this odd feeling I can't shake off." Emma said secretly.

The werewolf nodded and they sneaked outside the dinner through the kitchen's door to the back of the street. Ruby asked her to tell her where she had last seen Regina and they would go from there to trace her scent and find the Mayor's whereabouts.

* * *

In the forest.

- "Seriously?" Regina grumbled in a very 'Emma' way as she found herself inside the trap and chuckled lightly when she noticed the resemblance.  
- "Apologies. That was meant for a flying monkey." The archer quickly came to her aid but Regina glared and he refrained.  
- "Wouldn't be the first she dated if I were one." Regina mumbled and then used her magic to release herself but failed.

Regina tried again but her purple smoke did nothing more than make her cough with the magical fog and Robin couldn't stop himself from chuckling. He then cut the rope keeping the Queen hostage a couple of meters above his head and caught the lady in his arms when she fell like an angel from the sky.

Emma was doing her best to keep up with Ruby's steady pace as they moved through the forest. Her brunette friend was really good at finding missing people, thanks to her super wolf senses, but she was a little too fast for her and the blonde had almost tripped a couple of times before, so now she was more focused on her steps than the scenery in front of her.

"Wait!" The blonde heard from Ruby and a hand stopped her from moving any farther. Her friend pulled her behind a tree and both of them peeked at the image of Regina in the arms of the man who dared to point an arrow at her in the Mayor's manor, and Emma couldn't avoid feeling a spark of fire ignite her anger.

- "Looks like we're fated to be together, _Regina_." The ruddy blonde grinned as he carried her.  
- "Looks like that indeed..." Regina said in a deep sigh, but immediately regained her composure. "Lower me down." She ordered.  
- "Oh, of course. So... What brings the fallen angel into this forsaken lands?" He asked as he gently put her down.  
- "My weakness." The confused woman muttered.  
- "I would've never imagined the _Evil Queen_ had one. Although, the _evil_ title seems more like an overstatement in my opinion." He smirked enjoying Regina's shy demeanor.  
- "The title served its purpose." The Queen huffed heavily.  
- "Sorry. Regina, my intention was never to offend you. Quite the contrary, actually." He mumbled with a flushed face.  
- "Would you mind... guarding something for me?" She asked with reluctance but something inside told her it was safe to do so.  
- "Not at all. When I offered my help I was being honest." He answered politely and looked curiously at the glowing thing Regina was keeping hidden in a small box in her hands.

The brunette stepped closer and placed the treasure in his hands. She stared at the glimmering box for another moment, having second thoughts, but Hood lifted up her chin with his fingers and looked into brown eyes with assurance.

"I will guard your heart with my life." He whispered.

Emma felt sick on her stomach at the evident flirting of the archer with 'her' woman, and what made it worse was that Regina wasn't necessarily rejecting him. In fact, she looked nervous and somewhat vulnerable as she stood close to the outlaw. What's next... A kiss? Emma pictured it in her mind and her magic started simmering inside her.

An orange and yellow glimmer started glowing in the Savior's hands as she continued watching the scene before them. Ruby pulled on her leather jacket and questioned what was going in on with her. She then asked her to stop before Regina and her new friend noticed their presence.

Emma looked at her hands and shook them but the glow only intensified and she couldn't prevent her magic from manifesting. A violent fire started burning the tree behind Regina and Robin, the one in which Regina had not long ago been captured.

Robin and Regina quickly turned around to look for the source of the pyrotechnical attack but couldn't see anybody. But it was obvious the fire had been started with magic and Regina could only think it was Zelena making her appearance. Only someone very powerful could manage to make magic work properly under the repelling spell Regina hexed to protect her hideaway.

- "Show yourself, GREENIE!" Regina shouted as she walked in direction of the stalkers.  
- "Shit. Shit. Shit." Emma mumbled covering her head with her hands and Ruby put a hand over the blonde's mouth to make her shut up.  
- "Get us out of here!" The wolf-girl said in a very low volume. "NOW!" She moved her lips making no sound, as she could smell Regina getting closer.

But that was a trick Regina hadn't yet taught. How would Emma escape from this one now? She had no idea how to puff into nothingness but the fear of facing a pissed off Mayor Mills was greater than her jealous fury from a minute earlier and the magical princess cooled down her head to think. She figured she just had to focus in a place where she wanted to be that moment and magic would do the trick, right? It was her only chance.

Emma grabbed Ruby firmly and the image of Granny's dinner appeared clearly in her visions. She focused and before she knew it, a royal blue smoke engulfed her and her partner in crime, transporting them right to where the blonde had pictured. Regina only caught sight of the remaining smoke and was puzzled because it was one she had never seen before. Was that a new threat lurking around her? She already had her hands full with Zelena to be worrying about a possible ally of same altitude playing by her sister's side.

The Mayor moved back to the place where she had enacted the temporary spell that repelled magic. She picked up a red diamond from the center of the figure and the magic shield faded away. Regina returned to where the tree was burning and with a simple wave of her hand the fire was extinguished. She bid her farewell to Robin and puffed out of the archer's sight in no time.

* * *

At Regina's secret vault, the Mayor was going through her book of sorcery trying to find anything that could give her some kind of advantage over Zelena in their duel, but such a spell or potion required a hair from the person to jinx. All Regina had was the green emerald from her older sister's necklace and that wouldn't be enough to help them conjure an incantation that could give them control over the witch.

- "So what exactly are we looking for, Regina?" Tinker Bell asked as she approached looking with curiosity.  
- "Anything that can help us with our wicked problem." Regina answered while looking inside of a wooden box with ingredients.  
- "I might have something." The fairy said as she looked inside one of her pockets and Regina turned around to look.  
- "Here. I got it when we were in the Enchanted Forest." The younger woman showed her a small container with a green powder.  
- "Not your stupid pixie dust again, Tinker Bell." Regina grumbled.  
- "What's wrong with my Pixie Dust? And this is the very last of it. I got it from trolls in the black market." The fairy was offended.  
- "We need something reliable. Not a silly love revealing powder." The brunette laughed.  
- "It IS reliable, Regina. It was YOU who ran away from True Love. Besides, that's not the only thing Pixie Dust can do, mind you." The younger girl scoffed.  
- "And run away I did today..." Regina mumbled.  
- "What? Have you seen the man with the lion tattoo again?" The upset fairy quickly became interested and hopeful.  
- "I have. Just before coming here, but it doesn't make sense because I belong to someone else." Regina said nervously.  
- "You found love again? That's wonderful, Regina!" Tink exclaimed and took Regina's hands in hers with happiness.  
- "Did you not hear the last part?_ Someone else._ How can that be?" Regina growled and retrieved her hands.  
- "Well, you can have more than one true love but only one soulmate." Tinker told her with a warm tone.  
- "What's the difference?" Regina felt really confused.

The fairy began to explain her friend how True Love was a special bond shared between two people. It was unconditional; it created a relationship that bloomed with full trust and acceptance of each other. Although it most often brought people together, it didn't always have to be romantically and she reminded her of Pan and Felix. She then named Daniel, Henry and even herself as trueloves of the former Evil Queen.

- "I'm your best friend! I can count as another true love of yours." Tinker Bell teased her.  
- "But why did you make it seem like he had to be my life partner?" Regina questioned the fairy.  
- "Because he was your only chance at the time, given the circumstances. And it_ would_ have worked if you had given _him_ a chance." The young blonde squeezed her shoulder.  
- "I guess it wasn't meant to be and I don't regret my decision." Regina exhaled letting go of the tension.

She had felt the weight of two worlds over her shoulders ever since she saw that damned tattoo but was now finally able to breathe with serenity. The image of the lion had been etched in her head for decades and it was an eternal question she asked herself every night in the solitude of her bedroom. "What if?" It was always painful, so she would close her eyes and try to sleep away the emptiness. But there were moments when it was too difficult to endure the loneliness and she would pick up her phone and dial Graham's number to help her cope and pretend she had someone in the world for her.

- "Who is _The One_, Regina?!" Tink was enthusiastic seeing how her eyes glowed with love.  
- "It is… a secret I'm keeping a while longer. Tell me, what else can your Pixie Dust do?" Regina avoided.

A few minutes passed and they could see the sun setting behind the mountains as they walked out of the mausoleum and magic vault. They looked at each other and puffed in a purple smoke to pick up a potion from the nun's convent while the fairies were gone. Sneaky Tinker Bell was always breaking the rules for her partner in crime and best friend.

Every resident stood on Main Street waiting for the final battle. Many of them wished they could stop the sun from declining with magic, but destiny couldn't be escaped forever and it was time to face Zelena and place their hope on Emma and Regina.

* * *

_***A/N*** Let me know your thoughts! I hope you endured the OutlawQueen moment. I tried not to be evil but it had to be addressed as it is canon in the show. :s_


	7. Sundown

**Sundown**

* * *

Every citizen of Storybrooke had attended to the duel, or almost, as Regina was nowhere to be seen and neither was Robin Hood. Tinker Bell had arrived just some minutes earlier and denied having seen the Mayor. Regina and her fairy godmother had a card up their sleeves and it was better to keep it a secret from everyone else.

What a coincidence it was that neither Hood nor Madam Mills were showing up, Emma kept wondering. She looked up to the clock in the tower and it was now eight in the evening, and then her eyes caught sight of Zelena; who came flying on her broom with a dozen flying monkeys behind her.

The witch forewarned if anyone dared trying to escape, her winged army would take their lives before they could be sorry and hairy beasts started taking spots on the roofs of the buildings around them; entrapping them like livestock in a pen.

It wasn't full moon but Ruby still changed into her wolf form in case her help would be needed. She wouldn't be as powerful as when the moon was at its roundest, but at least she could be back up to go after flying monkeys if they dared to attack them. Just as well David had prepared with his sword; the Blue Fairy her wand; Grumpy carried his axe, and Belle had also brought something from the shop with her but was keeping it a last resource.

- "Out of my way, Munchkin." Zelena said to a small man as she walked to the center of the circle of people.  
- "I'm a dwarf." Frightened Doc mumbled.  
- "That's even worse." Zelena said with disgust and continued eyeing the attendants but couldn't find her sister among them.

The witch warned them that if Regina didn't show up in the next five minutes, she would let her flying monkeys on the loose killing people. Snow held on tightly to her husband's arm as David's left hand covered her belly protectively and his right went onto the grip of his sword, preparing for the worst.

- "Didn't anyone tell you? Black is MY color." Regina made her voice heard as she appeared walking the street.  
- "But it looks so much better on me." Zelena replied, smirking as she narrowed the distance between them.  
- "Just answer me this..." Regina asked as she stood mere inches from her sister.  
- "What did I ever do to you?" Regina looked into blue eyes with inquisition.  
- "Isn't it obvious? You were born." Zelena said with bitterness.  
- "That's it? Just being born. Not only are you vile, but also twisted." Regina blurted.  
- "He should have chosen ME!" Zelena yelled angrily.  
- "Seriously? You're jealous of me because of Rumple?" Regina laughed.  
- "I don't understand what he saw in you! You're weak... and not even into men." Zelena said with frustration.

Everyone glanced at Regina and started murmuring after hearing the Wicked Witch claim the Evil Queen was homosexual, but the Mayor remained calm and ignored the gossip.

- "Need I remind you his True Love is someone else?" The brunette frowned and pointed a hand toward the object of Rumplestiltskin's affections.

Belle blinked her eyes in surprise and looked around her with embarrassment, as she now was the center of attention. Everyone looked at her like she was just as responsible for this curse as Zelena and Regina were in their eyes, what wasn't completely untrue and she felt guilty.

After all, she had helped Neal bring the Dark One back from the dead and Zelena got hold of the dagger on exchange of Belle's life. Even if the bookkeeper had attempted to stop Neal after discovering the witch was behind the dagger, she really shouldn't have tried reviving him to begin with.

A broken heart could make you do unspeakable things and Belle, like Neal, had been selfish. They both wanted to be reunited with their True Loves again and didn't stop to think for a moment what the price of their quest could be, and it turned out to be one too steep, specially for those who sacrificed themselves seeking redemption.

Regina's and Rumplestiltskin's sacrifices had been in vain.

The former Evil Queen gave up her son and her soul mate to deter a new curse and return everyone their happy endings, even when it meant her own suffering. And Rumplestiltskin's last wish was to give his family a second chance and finally meeting his undoing, but now not only was he the Dark One again but also Zelena's slave and that was the worst curse he could imagine. He had guarded the dagger for centuries to preserve his freewill, but now he was nothing more than a mindless puppet for the witch and his son's life was the price to pay for him to live. A price he wasn't willing to pay.

- "Do you really think this is about _love_?" Zelena laughed out loud.  
- "Please do enlighten me, _dear_." Regina asked irritated.  
- "_Darling_, when I'm done you will never even have been born." Zelena muttered.

After revealing a key to what her plan was, she lurched Regina with an electric blast to crash against a car nearby. Emma quickly made it to help her stand up and another energy ball came toward them, fully slamming the blonde's back as she wrapped her arms around the brunette protectively.

Both women were dragged on the pavement by the powerful impact and Regina was astounded to see how Emma had made her own body a shield to protect her. When she looked up at the blonde's face noticed her eyes weren't opening and felt panic invade her. She voiced Emma's name once… twice, but the blonde was knocked out unconscious over the brunette's body.

- "Emma!" Regina called a third time and shook her body desperately.  
- "Regina… Don't loose hope on me so early." The blonde responded after slowly opening her eyes to meet Regina's.

Regina let out a deep sigh and felt relieved to see jade eyes staring back. They both were having difficulty standing up and Zelena was already walking in their direction for another strike; hand glowing with green fire. The witch was powerful and she loved how miserable her sister and pet looked panting as they tried to recover.

- "If your plan is to kill me with boredom, I would say you're succeeding." Zelena mocked.  
- "Gloating bitch." Emma blurted as she dusted off her jacket.  
- "Regina, teach your… _puppy_ some manners." Zelena told her with disgust.  
- "It's you who will be learning a lesson." Regina said angrily as she extended a red-gloved hand and made Zelena hover above the asphalt.

The witch was struggling to breathe from Regina's magical grip on her throat and Regina continued tugging. Zelena's green fireball ceased shimmering when Regina began closing her hand into a fist attempting to make her neck break, but her sister knew this trick quite well and sent one of her flying monkeys to attack her sister's pet and change the cards on the game again.

A winged beast came flying and hawked at Emma, burying its claws on her arm and making a deep cut through her red leather jacket. Regina briefly lost focus on her grip when she heard Emma whimper and Zelena used the opportunity to grab on Regina's neck instead, pressing a familiar dagger dangerously close to her pulsing vein. The sharpness of the blade made a small cut on tender skin and a light stream of blood stained the steel.

Emma had pulled out her gun and was aiming at the winged animal, when Mary Margaret yelled she had to remember it could be one of their missing friends and forbid her from shooting.

- "Listen to your mother. I believe that one is bashful. " Zelena chuckled behind her.

Emma was pissed off, but when she turned around she felt her blood sink to her feet, as she saw the witch chocking Regina and threatening with slitting her throat if she dared coming any closer. The Savior felt reaching her limits, unable to shoot those flying fuckers and being responsible of Regina's distraction that endangered her.

So much for being the savior; she couldn't do anything and felt completely useless. If she could at least be of any help to Regina, instead of another person to worry about. She was on the edge of losing it and giving a damn about everyone and everything, but she couldn't not care about Regina and Emma felt her magic simmer in her veins.

- "LET HER GO!" Emma yelled with effervescent rage.  
- "Or _what_, little princess?" Zelena used a patronizing tone.

But Emma didn't answer. Instead, she focused on the one thing Zelena treasured most and, without knowing how, the dagger disappeared from the witch's grip and re-appeared in Emma's right hand.

- "That's not possible." Zelena whispered in astonishment; hand loosening grip on the fragile neck.  
- "Emma…" Regina's mouth gapped in admiration.  
- "One less thing to worry about." Emma said as she walked closer to where Zelena stood with Regina.  
- "You take something from me; I RIP something from YOU." Zelena growled viscerally.

Zelena's hand then burrowed into Regina's torso from behind, aiming for her heart, but then realized her sister had an empty ribcage.

- "Missing something, _Dearie_?" Regina smirked with satisfaction.  
- "How dare you!" Zelena was beyond furious.  
- "If there is something _our_ mother taught ME well, was to never bring your heart into a witch fight. But you would've known this, if she hadn't _abandoned_ YOU." Regina said with joyful malevolence.

Zelena was enraged and with a fast movement of her hand, she sent Regina through the air until her body crashed against the clock on the tower; breaking the glass and landing inside the building.

"Regina!" Emma cried out as she saw the body traveling the air. She quickly used her new magic trick to teleport to the high level and a rich blue smoke revealed Emma's presence to a severely injured Regina.

- "Are you okay?" Emma asked with worry.  
- "That color… I've seen it before." Regina said with difficulty as Emma removed some broken glass from her hair.  
- "What color? WAIT! Please don't follow the light. Stay with me, Regina!" Emma held on tightly.  
- "What light? I'm talking about your magic mist." Regina frowned. "It was you… in the forest." She was confounded.  
- "Oh… yeah. I was there when you gave your heart to that…_ person_." Emma muttered as jealousy churned her stomach.

"The forest? Thank you for sharing, _my pretties_." Zelena said after coming from the shadows and then vanished.

She had appeared right after Emma, but decided to wait before attacking and she was pleased she did so. She now knew where to find her sister's heart and put it to good use, as she no longer had control over the Dark One; or the Dark One at all. She might as well use Regina to terrorize the town before hexing her masterpiece with that same heart, as that curse still had to wait since the key ingredient wasn't yet born.

- "Robin!" Regina tried to get up on her feet but couldn't, since big shards of glass had torn through flesh.  
- "Careful, you're injured." Emma frowned.  
- "Tinker Bell!" The brunette shouted.

A sparkly green light came flying through the open wall and the fairy stood beside her protégée.

- "Heal me fast. I must get to him." Regina ordered.  
- "Whoa. He's got you all wrapped around his… _finger_." Emma muttered while Tink passed her wand over Regina's wounds.  
- "It's not like that but I'll explain later." The Mayor said tiredly.  
- "He was Regina's True Love." The young fairy commented innocently.  
- "WHAT?" The Savior was flustered.

Emma's brain started bombarding her with made-up answers and she _figured_ Regina and Robin must have had a relationship back in the Enchanted Forest. Of course, that would explain their romantic meeting in the forest earlier. Maybe Regina was having second thoughts now that she remembered the lost year. The image of Regina literally giving her heart to Robin was quite the statement and Emma felt betrayed.

- "We need to find him before she does." Regina said to her fairy godmother.  
- "Of course _you_ do." Emma muttered.  
- "Need I remind you my heart is at stake, dear?" Regina said unamused.  
- "No need. That much is obvious." The blonde grumbled.  
- "Emma! Find me when you're reasonable." Regina said before she vanished in a purple smoke.  
- "Great! Un-fucking believable." Emma muttered.

Tinker Bell was puzzled after watching Regina's and Emma's interaction. If she weren't artless in the relationship department, the naive fairy would have read between the lines and gathered who Regina's soul mate and true love was now.

- "Emma." The fairy called warily.  
- "What?" The older woman shot her a stern glare.  
- "Let me heal your arm. We still have time before you turn into a flying monkey." Tink told her.  
- "Oh, right. I totally forgot. Thanks." Emma extended her arm and let the fairy cure it.  
- "One more thing… We got this from Mother Superior." Tinker Bell placed a small bottle in her hand.  
- "This looks like what Hook gave me to drink." Emma said raising an eyebrow.

Regina had tried hard to replicate the memory potion and all that time the blue fairy had kept a spare one. What kind of joke was that? Emma's brain started gearing with suspicion.

- "This is much more special. It is for Rumplestiltskin but don't let anyone know about it, specially Blue." The young girl said in secrecy.  
- "Did you… steal it?" Emma looked closely at the sneaky fairy.  
- "_Borrowed_. It isn't something you can replicate. It is the ingredient of _all_ ingredients." The fairy told her.  
- "What is it?" Emma asked with even more curiosity.  
- "It is... something you must keep safe." The green fairy said before flying away.  
- "No wonder why you're Regina's godmother." The blonde mumbled.

As flying monkeys began to retreat, everyone else did as well. The town people escaped to seek shelter in their houses hoping they could fall asleep and wake up to a new day with no witches and their curses, or to die a peaceful death while in the middle of a dream.

* * *

In the Forest.

A woman in black dress was walking in the woods looking for a certain person. She moved with a steady pace, but keeping an eye out for any traps that could catch her.

- "Did you loose something?" The archer came from behind a tree aiming with a gold tipped arrow.  
- "Is that any way to address your _Queen_?" A smoky voice questioned.  
- "Ah! Regina. Did it go well out there?" Robin asked in a friendly tone as he lowered the weapon.  
- "It wasn't easy but the witch is under control... for now." She answered almost as friendly.  
- "So are we having that drink now?" Robin asked narrowing the distance between them.  
- "It's still early to be celebrating, but I appreciate the offer, archer." She replied dryly.  
- "No problem. I'll take a rain check, _Majesty_." Hood bowed and grinned.  
- "Could you please return that which is mine?" The brunette asked in less friendly tone.  
- "I'm afraid I have nothing of yours, Highness." Robin responded just as unfriendly.  
- "My heart. I want it." Regina grew impatient.  
- "Why would I posses such a precious thing?" The man asked with confusion.  
- "Because I confided it to you! Now, give it back!" The sorceress growled.

"Papa?" A small infant appeared from behind the bushes.

- "Now look who's here..." The brunette looked at the child with malevolence.  
- "Regina would never threaten my son!" Robin aimed at the sorceress again with his modern arch.  
- "Your son, your choice." The woman said as her green-gloved hand turned in direction of the child and made him lift from the ground.

"STOP!" Regina's voice now came from behind the witch.

- "Dear sister! It appears we're twins now." Zelena chuckled as she made the kid hover higher.  
- "Enough! Don't take this on a child, you twisted wicked witch." Regina said in a deep low tone.  
- "I propose a deal. Your heart for this little child's." Zelena then turned back into her shape.  
- "Robin, bring the heart, please." Regina ordered without a second thought in her mind.  
- "But Regina... I made you a promise." Hood had never broken his vow before but they really had no choice.  
- "You swore upon your life, not Roland's, and I thank you." She told him sincerely as she received the heart.  
- "Love is the downfall of you, Regina." The black sorceress said with pity.  
- "Then I choose to fall deeply. And when I die I'll know my existence wasn't in vain, but you... No matter how many curses you cast, you will never be able to fill the void you've created in your heart." Regina warned her. She knew well what casting a curse did to you.  
- "Nonsense! This IS my happy ending." Zelena said with a raspy voice as she took the darkened heart from Regina's hand.

"Regina, don't!" Emma yelled as she ran in her direction.

It had taken the savior a lot of effort to track Regina's aura after the magic impact she received early into the duel. She was beaten, quite literally.

- "It's too late, you smitten fool. I already won." Zelena laughed out loud.

The evil witch then summoned her green smoke to disappear from sight and let the child fall from up high, but his father was ready to catch him in his arms.

- "Regina... How could you give up like that? I can't lose you. I can't lose my family again." The blonde couldn't stop her tears from pouring and dropped on her knees feeling hopeless.

Regina moved closer to Emma and reached down. She gently lifted up her chin and looked into rainy forest green eyes.

- "Because I didn't." She said softly and wiped away her tears.  
- "What?" Emma asked childishly.

Regina knelt and cupped Emma's face in her hands. She then claimed nude lips with crimson, kissing her mouth with intensity and assurance. She made rosy lips part with her tongue in a passionate kiss she had never granted before. The blonde was surprised because she wasn't expecting it at all, but she wouldn't dare break the steamy kiss, not even because they had an audience. It was Regina who slowly broke their smooch and rested her forehead against Emma's.

- "Whoa! What was all of that?" Emma tried to catch her breath.  
- "I believe some call it a french kiss, dear." Regina said with amusement, still breathing heavily.  
- "Mmmm… OMG! Kid saw it." Emma blushed brightly in embarrassment.  
- "Don't worry. He is no child." Robin said chuckling and totally enjoying the show, still carrying _Roland_.  
- "More like a fairy godmother." The child said and a sparkling green mist revealed a red-faced Tinker Bell in Robin's arms; who gently lowered her down and smiled warmly, locking gazes for a brief moment.

Tink might not have been underage but she sure wasn't expecting to witness such an intense display of affection from _Regina_ to someone, or anyone, actually. Relationships were forbidden to fairies and the young girl instinctively had to look away for a moment to hide her flushed face, though she couldn't feel happier for her friend. But what truly made her bright red was that strange feeling that invaded her while in the arms of the man with the lion tattoo, and she was a little confused for a moment.

- "I was dying to do that ever since I put back my heart." Regina told her. The brunette then leaned onto Emma's side and whispered in her ear: "_Among other things._" Making her woman feel a flutter in the stomach _(and other parts)_, but it wasn't the place, nor the time, for them to give into their basic needs.

- "_You_ are the downfall of _me, _Regina." Emma groaned and intertwined her fingers with hers. They slowly stood up and walked hand in hand toward a small shack near the river, as the outlaw guided them to the cabin he occupied with his little son.

* * *

At Robin Hood's

Regina began to explain what she had been up to with Tinker Bell and Robin in her absence. She told Emma they had traded Zelena with another heart; what made the savior fear Regina had ripped someone's out and that was something she didn't really like considering. What if Zelena decided to crush it and someone dropped dead? Or what if Regina was just lying to stop worrying her? Emma's brow furrowed.

- "Whose heart was that?" Emma had to ask and used her super power to unveil the truth.  
- "I've no idea. It was the darkest I could find in my vault. Mother was quite the collector." Regina said calmly.  
- "You mean you didn't rip this one out?" Emma narrowed her eyes on her.  
- "No. Besides, I rarely collected them." Regina felt offended. "I usually just…" Regina was going to say _crushed them_, but she felt a little bit ashamed and Emma immediately interrupted.  
- "You know what... I don't care. I'm tired of living in the past." Emma smiled warmly and kissed her cheek softly, locking her gaze lovingly and rubbing her arm kindly.

The Mayor then shared Tinker Bell had used her pixie dust to make the lifeless heart beat in synch with Regina's. There was no way Zelena would suspect it wasn't her sister's. Not until she tried casting the ultimate curse, in which moment the pixie-dusted muscle would fail to work.

There was another bonus to what her dear fairy godmother had done, since having connected both hearts allowed Regina to hear what the witch said, for as long as she had it close to her. Regina could even feel if Zelena squeezed it, but just a fraction of the pain and without the catastrophic consequences. The Evil Queen would make Zelena believe she was indeed her new puppet until they were ready to defeat her.

They made one hell of a good team, Tink and Regina, and Emma was even less proud of herself. It had been such a hectic and eventful day that she felt twenty years older physically but not wisely. Feeling tired was the understatement of the year and Emma involuntarily yawned, but she quickly ordered her body to remain alert as she felt she hadn't really done much in comparison to what Regina had achieved in the little time she was out of her sight.

After a couple of drinks, Robin shared his love story with Lady Marion and how she had been his soul mate, but after loosing her; it was impossible for him to fall in love again. He hadn't met someone quite like her and confessed Regina reminded him of his deceased wife physically. He apologized for coming onto her and swore he wouldn't do it again.

Loosing true love was a heart-breaking tragedy, but loosing your soul mate was the most devastating experience for anyone who had the blessing of actually finding it, Tinker Bell said to them. It took extreme courage and a strong will to keep on going, and even more to find happiness again: True Love, which was also hard to come by.

That was why Robin had been able to cope and continue, because Roland had been the source of his strength and a little bit more; the green fairy continued explaining. He was True Love's Product, of the kind that was even less common. He was like Emma; the love child of two soul mates, and magic like that could transcend everything and heal all wounds with its mere presence.

Emma looked at Regina incredulously but the brunette nodded in agreement with her fairy godmother. The former Evil Queen was the biggest proof of how that kind of magic was able to break any walls and even transcend realms. Emma's sole presence in Storybrooke had started to change her and Regina could see the full potential of her magic, even when the Savior didn't believe in her power.

"True love really is magic." Robin suddenly said, as he could finally see that sparkle his merry men teased him about when Marion and him looked at each other. He saw that sudden golden shimmer in their eyes whenever Regina and Emma locked gazes lovingly. "Specially the kind you both share." He added and finished his whiskey.

A lot had happened between him and Regina, but nothing that should make Emma worry. They knew what they had was true friendship and he vowed to be a loyal servant whenever the brunette and blonde needed his aid.

Regina nodded and then kissed a sleeping Roland on the forehead. She waved her hand one more time over the child's chest to make sure her incantation was working properly. She had placed the same protection spell she used in Neverland on Henry, because there was no way Regina would leave a child at the mercy of a twisted witch and this kid was True Love's Product and a prized possession for someone like Zelena, if she found out. Robin Hood thanked her deeply and Regina gave him a friendly squeeze on the arm.

Tinker Bell announced she had to leave because she had already spent more time outside of the convent than she was allowed. She walked to the door and Robin followed behind her, he lightly tapped over her shoulder and the fairy turned around slightly bewildered.

- "Yes?" Tinker Bell asked nervously.  
- "I just... wanted to wish you a safe trip." He said awkwardly and offered his hand.  
- "Uh… thank you." The fairy looked warily but still took the hand to shake it amiably, blushing lightly.  
- "Until we meet again." Robin smiled warmly and it cost him a little to let go of her hand.  
- "Good night." The fairy pulled her hand and quickly summoned her wings to fly into the sky.

Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina and whispered that guy spared no chance to flirt, but Regina could see something else and she knew her fairy godmother very well. She remembered when she first met Tinker Bell and how much the fairy trainee insisted on using pixie dust to find new love. She realized then; it was Tinker Bell the one holding the magic powder in her hands and asking it to show her True Love, not Regina. The man with the lion tattoo was the fairy's chance at True Love, not hers.

They bid their farewells as well and Emma waited by the foot of the porch while Regina gave something to Robin Hood. The Queen placed a red diamond in his hand and asked him to always keep it nearby him and his son. She then made an elfish drawing behind the door and explained to him it was a protection spell for his home and he had to learn to replicate the image by memory. The enchantment would work whenever the gem was put at the center of the diagram and they would be safe from any ill willed magic beast or being.

Regina stepped down the little porch and stood beside the woman waiting patiently for her. The brunette gently slipped her hand in Emma's and leaned onto her side to whisper in her ear.

- "Would you take me home, _Soul Mate?_" She asked with a sultry voice.  
- "With pleasure, _True Love_." Emma replied just as sensually.

A blue smoke engulfed them and they were gone from the forest a moment after.

* * *

Thank you all for the encouraging reviews!

_ **A/N:** In episode 3x14 Tinker Bell called Robin Regina's soul mate, not True Love, so I had to look back in episode 3x03 and there it was again.  
My confusion came from twitter because some weeks ago Lana Parrilla answered a fan: "The man with the lion tattoo is Regina's True Love." and that's why I adapted my concepts for soul mate/true love in this fic. Looks like Lana made a little mistake, since in the show they have _**never**_ claimed OQ is **True Love**, just a chance at love for Regina. I had to note this because online most publishers write Robin is Regina's True Love, which is mistaken if you go with the aired episodes. So OQ and CS may be currently canon but SQ **is** endgame!  
(Okay, enough from my hardcore SwanQueen passion)_


	8. Charming Day

**One Charming Day**

* * *

Henry had fallen asleep already and David and Mary were sitting in the far back couch drinking some tea to soothe their nerves, while they waited for the Queen and her White Knight to come back from their witch-hunt.

They had ran to the tower after Regina was sent flying in the air, and made it to the top level when Emma was getting her wound healed by the green fairy. They couldn't hear what they were talking, as both Emma and Tink had kept a low voice, but they noticed when the fairy put something in her hand and left a few moments after.

Mother and father were talking about what could Tinker Bell have told Emma that made her act so strangely afterwards, when a hand in hand mayor and bail bond appeared in the middle of their apartment. Emma and Regina didn't notice the now quiet couple, since they had their backs turned to them, and gave each other a quick peck on the lips thinking no one was watching.

- "Ahem." David coughed and Regina jumped from the sensation of getting caught with her forbidden love; a feeling that wasn't unfamiliar to her.  
- "You... saw that." Emma said as she closed her eyes and bit her lip nervously, turning around slowly to face her parents like a guilty teenager.  
- "You're grounded. Both of you." Mary Margaret said with an angry tone.  
- "I would say it is a little late to be grounding us, Mary. We already have a son." Regina said with her usual sass.  
- "Now that the cat is out of the bag... Will you tell us what took you so long?" David asked them.  
- "Or maybe not! It could be something I don't want to hear." Snow said and brought her palms to her cheeks thinking something inappropriate.  
- "Seriously?" Emma asked in surprise. Her mother was so... Mary Margaret.  
- "I'll go home, Emma. You can deal with your mother on your own." Regina quickly decided, as she really had no patience for all things "Snow".  
- "Hey! I thought we were partners. Show me some support here, _Soulmate_." Emma whined.

Regina turned around, as she had already started her way toward the door, and grumbled something about how Emma would owe her for this one. She followed Emma to sit at the table and Mary joined them while David put some more tea to give to the new couple.

Regina started telling them about the heart they gave to Zelena and all what happened in the forest and both parents were having a difficult time getting used to the idea of their daughter being their former enemy's true love and soul mate. It wasn't something they were eager to embrace but they couldn't deny they had suspected it since Emma's return, as she had been showing too much interest in Regina and kept following her around town just like Zelena pointed out; like a puppy.

David thought a skillful sorceress was still a better option for their daughter than a one-handed pirate and opened up to the idea. All he wanted was for his family to finally live a happily ever after and if Regina was Emma's happy ending, he had no choice but to honor their bond. But Mary just couldn't to let go of her prejudice and she took a deep breath and pretended she was fine with it. She looked at Emma and Regina again and told them they had her blessing, but still warned Regina about getting her baby hurt.

- "Speaking of which, I finally perfected the protection spell." Regina commented after Mary.

She had gotten hold of a special ingredient that only the highest rank of fairies had access to and thanks to Tinker Bell she did now too. Regina had added a drop of the mysterious liquid to the potion she gave the pregnant woman. It was inside a small translucent bottle with an amber glowing liquid she directed her to drink a drop every day until the due date.

- "And thanks to me, Zelena won't be able to put her hands on that baby." The sorceress said proudly.  
- "Thank you so much, Regina." David smiled at her with honesty.  
- "I kind of meant _my other_ baby and _your_ hands." Mary stared at Regina and Emma felt embarrassed.  
- "Then you'll have to excuse me in advance, dear, as such a promise will be impossible for me to keep." Regina said and placed a hand on Emma's thigh, giving it a light squeeze and sneering at the upset pixie haired lady.  
- "Point taken." David commented and finished his tea to hide his blush behind the big mug.

After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, Regina got up from her seat and wished them a good night, as it was late and it would be better she made her way home to get some well deserved rest. Mary and David nodded and agreed it was time for everyone to get some sleep and moved to their bed to leave the love doves alone for a moment, but Mary was still glancing now and then at them and Emma decided to step outside the apartment to kiss her girlfriend good night.

Regina disappeared in a mist of purple and Emma went back inside the small apartment. She then leaned against the closed door for a couple of minutes, gaze lost in space contemplatively.

- "I think the door can keep shut on its own." Her mother yelled from her bed across the loft.  
- "Geez... Good night." Emma grumbled.

The love-struck lady then slowly made it upstairs and kissed a sleeping Henry on the forehead. She grabbed her cellphone and looked at her favorite contact in contemplation.

- "To call, or not to call, that is the question…" Emma mumbled.

She laid on bed, phone in hand, thinking about the brunette and her succulent red lips; what made the yearning even worse and she hated feeling this way. She really didn't like being away from each other, especially now that she was free to show the world how she felt about Regina. All she wanted was to be with her and sleep was never going to come her way for as long as she continued craving her partner.

* * *

At Regina's

Regina was taking a hot bath to relax, as she had found it impossible to fall asleep, but she was only partially enjoying the foamy tub because she felt really lonely in that big house of hers. It was one of those nights again when the pain of solitude haunted her.

But she had someone now; she had no reason to grieve. Still, she was yearning for that person sleeping too far away from her. "Maybe I should call her." She mumbled. "But what if she's already asleep?" She asked herself and decided to just enjoy the bath and force herself to sleep.

Regina got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a plush towel, feeling ready for bed as her muscles had finally relaxed with the soothing effects of hot water and the perfumed sea salts that worked wonders. They didn't have these in the enchanted forest and she really loved the_ magic_ of some things from this world.

She was walking to her bed, where a silk grey pajama laid for her, when a blue smoke appeared and revealed blonde curls from a very familiar head.

- "Emma! What are you doing here?" Regina was surprised in a happy way, eyes shinning with joy.  
- "I... uh... couldn't sleep." It took a little time for Emma to answer.

Jade eyes were indulging in the view; looking hungrily from bottom to top at the wet body wrapped in a mere towel before her.

- "Sorry! I didn't mean to stare." Emma quickly turned around to give Regina time to change.  
- "Of course you did." Regina chuckled and moved closer.

She pressed her body against the back of Emma and the blonde could feel her clothes moisten with warm dampness from Regina's humid towel and body.

- "Emma... you can turn around." She whispered behind her ear.

Emma slowly turned, thinking Regina must have dressed up with magic, but she then saw she was still wearing her towel and couldn't avoid blushing lightly. Regina wrapped her hands in Emma's neck as she leaned forward and the blonde closed the gap between their lips with a longing kiss, hands naturally finding their way to Regina's waist possessively.

Their kiss began deepening as lips parted, allowing their tongues to mingle, hands explored each other's body and with all their movement they didn't notice the moment Regina's towel dropped to her feet. All they knew was it was pure bliss kissing and touching like this and their bodies instinctively brought them to the luxurious bed, where they became one under the subtle light of a candle Regina had lit earlier to infuse her bedroom with the sweet scent of apples.

* * *

The sun rose with new shine that morning and Regina opened the curtains to allow the light to illuminate her bedroom. A sleepy face started twitching when the glow reached her and Emma pulled the covers over her head to protect herself from the filtering light.

- "Time to wake up, Emma." Regina sat beside her and tugged on the covers.  
- "Just five minutes..." The blonde moaned and pulled back on the blanket.  
- "You have to go back before they notice." Regina leaned down and kissed blonde curls.  
- "Really? I'm the same age my parents are, not a twelve year old sneaking out." The lady peeked her head from under the blanket to complain.  
- "Speaking of twelve year olds. Henry doesn't know yet and he will be upset if you're not there." Regina told her and got up from bed.  
- "Fine. Let me just..." Emma looked under the covers. "...get my clothes." She blushed and moved her eyes around the room searching for them.  
- "I put them in the bathroom. You can change there." Regina grinned mischievously, waiting for her naked partner to step out of bed.  
- "You are sooooo bad, Regina Mills." Emma glared and wrapped herself in the bed sheets to make it over to the bathroom without embarrassing herself, what displeased the mayor quite a bit because she wanted to see peachy skin.

Emma's cellphone started vibrating over the nightstand and Regina picked it to see who was calling. The ID revealed it was Mary Margaret and the naughty Mayor decided to answer the call for her lover.

- "Emma, where are you? Are you okay?" Her mother asked worriedly.  
- "She's fine. She's taking a shower. I'll tell her you called." Regina answered and then hang-up grinning proudly.

Mary's face distorted in shock. Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide making her look terrified, as if she had just heard the worst news of her life.

- "What's wrong, Snow? Did something happen to Emma?" David asked worriedly.  
- "Regina..." She said slowly.  
- "Is Regina the one in problems?" He asked confusedly.  
- "She slept with Regina." The shorthaired woman told him and he embraced her showing emotional support.  
- "We'll get used to it, okay?" David assured and kissed her forehead gently.

At Regina's bedroom, a dressed up Emma came out of the bathroom after hearing the mayor speak.

- "Who was that?" Emma asked the brunette.  
- "Your mother." Regina answered pointedly.  
- "She called you?" Emma blinked eyes in surprise; she never thought they talked to each other over the phone.  
- "No... She called _you_, but I answered because it could have been an emergency with Henry." The brunette answered defensively.  
- "Regina..." Emma sauntered closer and glared.  
- "I just told her you were fine." Regina rolled her eyes.  
- "Of course you did." Emma muttered.

They looked at each other accusingly for a moment and then Emma started chuckling. The blonde pulled the brunette into her arms and gave her a deep long kiss before disappearing in a blue mist, leaving Regina yearning for more, _much more._

Emma's cellphone beeped a minute later and the blonde couldn't avoid laughing when she read the received message.

_"Don't kiss me like that if you're going to leave me like this."_ Regina texted._  
"I will make it up to you, soulmate." _Emma answered her.

Henry was looking closely at his mother giggling like an idiot with the phone in her hand. He asked her who that was and Emma just told him it was a silly ad. The teenager decided he had had enough of everyone treating him like a baby and keeping things from him ever since they returned. So he snatched the phone from his mother's hand and read what Emma found so funny.

- "Hey! What the hell, kid?"  
- "Gross! You kissed mom!" Henry pretended to gag.  
- "You weren't supposed to read that." Emma muttered and took her phone back.  
- "Took you long enough, Emma." Henry rolled his eyes.  
- "What's that supposed to mean?" His mother was perplexed.  
- "It was SO obvious you were hot for each other." The teen exaggerated his mannerisms.  
- "Hey! Watch it. Look what New York's done to your behavior." The woman scolded.  
- "Sorry, mom." He frowned. "I'm glad you can finally accept what you feel." The little man said honestly.  
- "Are you okay with this? With what I feel for Regina?" Emma looked into his eyes with hope.  
- "Yes, ma. I even told you before I recovered my memories. Remember?" He reminded her that night of videogames and burgers.  
- "Thank you, Henry." The blonde smiled with humid eyes and kissed brown curls feeling moved by his genuine acceptance.

Emma and Henry went downstairs to greet Mary Margaret and David drinking coffee at the table. They were rather quiet and, if Emma had experienced it in her youth, she would be nervous because she would know the ambient was hostile for her. She thought in her head _"this must be what it looks like when your parents give you 'the talk' when you reach puberty." _and internally laughed at the silly scenario.

Henry jumped on the sofa and turned on the TV to see if there was anything entertaining. Even though he knew he wouldn't find anything more interesting than the idea of watching his birthmother get lectured by her parents. It was amusing and he only kept the TV on to pretend he was watching the show, instead of the sure to come preaching.

- "Emma. Where were you last night?" Her mother asked inquisitively.  
- "Huh? You already know. Why are you asking?" Emma's brow furrowed.  
- "We were worried because Henry woke up in the middle of the night and came asking if you had come back at all from the witch-hunt." David was softer.  
- "I'm sorry. He was dead asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake him up." The thirty year old (aka thirteen in her parents' eyes) replied with both guilt and annoyance.  
- "Next time you sneak out with your... friend let us know, so we can know what to tell your son. We have rules in this house, young lady." Snow scolded.  
- "Okay... Won't happen again, I promise." Emma shrugged and looked down to the floor.  
- "Good." Her mother answered sharply and took another sip from her coffee.  
- "Breakfast at Granny's?" David decided to step in and went to give his little princess a kiss on the forehead.  
- "I guess..." Emma mumbled.  
- "Come on, Henry." David called his grandson.  
- "Why don't you guys go first? I'll join you in a minute." The shorthaired lady told them.  
- "Is something wrong?" Her husband asked worriedly.  
- "No. Just, pregnancy and coffee don't mix well. I gotta pee." Mary told him and they chuckled.  
- "Okay. We'll wait for you outside." David came closer and kissed her before stepping out.

Mary Margaret took a couple of minutes but then joined her little family outside. She gave the truck a quick glance and wondered if it had always had that bump with scratched paint on the side but paid it no mind.

The un-charmings did their best to fit inside the passenger cabin, since David insisted on going _together_ to the small diner and his truck was the chosen vehicle. It was something he had wanted to do since Emma's return, sharing a meal together as a family, and he forbid his eldest from bringing the yellow bug this day with her.

It was really cramped inside the truck and Emma insisted on going in her bug. She said she might need to go out in case Zelena decided to make a move and she depended on her car, but David was firm and reminded her he was the new sheriff and they had an official automobile in the station right around the corner of the diner. He wanted to feel like a real father, even if just for a day, and gramps wouldn't take no for an answer. Besides, she could just teleport with her new magic powers; her father cleverly reminded.

* * *

At Granny's.

When they got to the diner, Regina was already sitting in one of the booths. Emma's pupils immediately narrowed, as if she had looked directly into the sun, and her smile couldn't have been brighter. And just as happy as his birthmother was, Henry felt too. He ran toward his adopted mother to hug her and she kissed him on both cheeks and the forehead; what made the teenager blush in embarrassment, because it was a little too much for someone _his age._

- "I took the liberty to order orange juice for you, I hope that's alright." Regina told the gathering party.

The table had been arranged for five people and each spot had its small glass of fresh orange juice to greet them.

- "You're having breakfast with us?" Emma was happily impressed and went to sit beside her.  
- "Yes, dear. Your mother invited me." Regina smiled and looked at Mary with soft eyes for a first time.  
- "It was a family breakfast, it was the right thing to do." The pixie-haired said with normality and it actually felt good.  
- "Now that the Charmings are complete, let's order." David smiled warmly and chuckled after seeing Regina frown with his comment.  
- "Thank you, mom... dad." Emma said it for the second time in their lives and this time they weren't between life and death, what made the pregnant woman shed a pair of tears and smile widely.

They enjoyed their meal like a normal family, even though they were anything but normal at all. The curse and the witch remained, but Zelena hadn't made any visible moves or appearance after getting Regina's fake heart. It seemed like an ordinary day in Storybrooke from those they used to have before even knowing they were cursed during the first time.

After two hours of eating and talking, the Charmings & Swan-Mills were finally ready to leave the diner. It had been a pleasant start to their day but it had to continue and there was work to get done in the office of the Mayor. She still had a town to run and there were some papers to be revised and signed by her hand.

Ruby was smiling fondly as she waved her hand at the royal family, but more specifically; Regina and Emma. David and Mary were the first to make it outside and Regina followed behind them, but she waited by the door after Emma said she needed to visit the restroom. Henry watched as both of his mothers got distracted and used the opportunity to sneak out and join Ruby by the counter.

- "You owe me $20 bucks." The little man said and extended his hand.  
- "Does that mean?" The brunette looked at Regina as she stood by the door waiting for Henry and Emma.  
- "When?" The wolfy girl was very excited but managed to keep a low volume.  
- "Last night." The teen grinned proudly.  
- "Sorry but I need proof." Ruby told him and put a cookie in his open palm instead of money and smiled at Regina; who was starting to suspect something more was going on.  
- "Hey! That wasn't part of the deal. How am I supposed to get proof?" He panted.

"What deal?" Emma appeared from behind her son after getting out of the restroom. Henry looked at Ruby and they both shrugged and kept their mouths shut, like two guilty children getting caught cheating on a test.

- "Spit it out." Emma looked closely at Henry's and Ruby's features, and Regina decided to join too.  
- "I may have made a bet with your kid." The frightened werewolf confessed, evading their eyes.  
- "What kind of bet, Ms. Lucas?" Regina frowned and came dangerously close to her.

The diner fell silent quickly, seeing how both the Savior and Evil Queen cornered the helpless waitress, and some even left money over their tables to run for their lives while they still could. Granny came to see what all the fuzz was about and glared at the Mayor to let her know she wouldn't be taking her shit in her own territory.

Snow and David were impatient because their little family wasn't joining them outside, so they got back in the diner and just stared at the weird scenario.

- "So we made a bet about how long it would take you two to kiss." Henry stepped in between his mom and the waitress.  
- "Ruby, why on earth would you make such a ridiculous bet?" Emma reprimanded.  
- "It was his idea!" Ruby defended herself the only way she could… like a whiny kid.  
- "And now she owes me $20 but says she needs proof." Henry whined, too.  
- "Seriously?" Both Regina and Emma muttered.  
- "You're on your own on this one, Ruby." Granny said and went back into the kitchen.  
- "Let's solve this like adults, shall we?" Regina said after taking a deep breath.

The brown-eyed brunette then turned to the side; she looked at Emma and smirked with a hint of malice. She sauntered closer to the blonde, looking at her mouth with hunger, and claimed rosy lips in a firm kiss that left no one doubting the new terms of their relationship.

- "Is that enough proof for you Ms. Lucas?" Regina sneered after breaking the kiss and left everyone, Emma included, stupefied.

The young woman's jaw dropped in disbelief and a hand found its way to her apron, to pull out some bills and give them to Henry. He took them happily and made it to the door almost jumping in pride of his achievement.

- "Aren't we going?" The little man asked and pushed the door open.

Emma was no longer the Sheriff and decided to join the Mayor in the office, while Henry and David went on patrol around the barren streets of Storybrooke. Regina and Emma discussed it was necessary to keep Mary watched because of the baby, and decided it was best to take her to Belle so they could keep each other in company.

Belle was lonelier than ever, having sealed Rumple away in Pandora's box, so it was a good idea bringing Mary Margaret to help her cope with her solitude and inner battle. She was after-all part of the family now and it was time to start bonding. They got to Regina's Mercedes and the Mayor drove to the pawnbroker's shop to deliver the pregnant lady.

* * *

In the Office.

Regina was going through paperwork and she blinked her eyes when she read a request for funds to repair some damaged mailboxes and a small fence in the other side of the small town. The paper had David's signature and a picture of the truck that made the damage on the road.

- "Sheriff, could you please explain to me the nature of this "Road Repair" file?" Regina yelled over the phone.

Emma had been sitting by the hearth just watching Regina as she worked, until her ears perked up with the angry tone and hearing the sheriff title in the interrogation.

- "You WHAT?" Regina shouted furiously.  
- "That was a terrible mistake and completely immature behavior from your part, Sheriff. Why am I not even surprised?" Regina growled.  
- "Okay, fine. Just… don't ever do that again without consulting me and Emma first." She finished and hung-up.

Emma had walked from the sofa to the desk now after hearing the infuriated woman yell at her father and pulled one of the chairs to sit before the Mayor.

- "What happened?" The blonde asked with worry.  
- "Your father decided to teach our son how to drive and now I have to spend money on road repair." Regina answered upset.  
- "But no one was hurt, right?" Emma was partially amused but avoided chuckling because the one getting hurt could be her instead.  
- "It was only road damage, thankfully. What is wrong with your parents? They really lack a better judgment when it comes to raising children. I wonder how this new child will wind up." Regina complained.  
- "Please don't make it worse than it actually is, Regina. I'm sure they were just trying to have fun." Emma said calmly.  
- "Of course you would be on _their _side." Regina muttered.  
- "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked feeling offended.  
- "You're a… _Charming_. Why do I bother?" Regina grumbled.  
- "If it didn't come from you, I would consider that a compliment." The blonde chuckled.  
- "Trust me, it isn't." Regina frowned.  
- "When did it happen, anyway?" Emma asked since she didn't remember her father mentioning anything.  
- "While I was teaching you magic. Turns out your father doesn't approve of Hook babysitting our son, something I can actually agree on, so he went to pick up Henry and the rest you already know." Regina told her.  
- "Okay. At least you have one thing in common now." Emma grinned and Regina felt disgusted about having anything in common with that un-charming shepherd.

(Some hours later)

Emma was bored and started playing with an ornament over Regina's desk. It was a newton's cradle that had those small metal spheres hanging from a string and Emma made the little ball go and smack against another, causing the one from the far end to bounce back and continue coming and going with an irritating clicking that became unbearable for the Mayor working.

- "Henry! I've told you not to do that a million times." Regina said loudly without turning her gaze away from papers.  
- "It's the first time you tell me." Emma said with a childish voice.  
- "Emma, right. I thought you were Henry. He used to do that anytime I had to bring him with me to the office, sorry." Regina told her and a smile appeared on her face from remembering the little child.  
- "It's almost five. Do you still have a lot to do, Regina?" Emma commented after watching the hour.  
- "No… I will just sign this paper and call it a day. I don't see the purpose on running a town that is getting wiped away again." The Mayor sighed deeply.  
- "Have you heard anything from Zelena?" Emma looked closely.

Regina put the signed paper on the stack to her left side and then got up from her chair. She went over to the small bar and prepared a drink for her and another for Emma. She beckoned the blonde to join her in the gray couch that faced the hearth and told her she heard a couple of things an hour ago.

Regina had heard Zelena ask one of her servant monkeys if there were news about the unborn child, and then she heard glass breaking. It must have been Zelena angry because Mary hadn't yet gone into labor and the witch needed the baby for the curse to work, but she wasn't sure how exactly. At least she hadn't yet noticed the heart was a fake and Regina was tranquil.

They made it to the Charmings' apartment and Mary was already there with David and Henry. Her husband had picked her up just an hour earlier and they were now having dinner. They asked Regina and Emma to join them and they shared yet another meal as family.

This was by far the best day in Regina's life and she couldn't be more grateful. Her memories were full of lonely days where her only company for dinner was her spells book, or the agenda in Storybrooke. It wasn't too different for Emma either, magic aside, as her usual company were books with novels where people found their happy endings after overcoming the hardships of life and it gave her strength to carry on.

They insisted on helping with the cleaning, as David and Mary had done the cooking and Henry was free to play some videogames before leaving. Emma told her parents she wanted for Henry and her to spend the night at Regina's, because they didn't really know how much time they had left to enjoy each other's company. If Zelena decided to summon her by the use of the fake heart, Regina would have to pretend she was submitting and follow her orders.

Regina waited by the door, glancing at the Charming family with sadness in her eyes, while they hugged and kissed each other good night. Regina had no mother and no father to embrace and sometimes she felt the impact of being an orphan. Regina was sorry for herself and for Emma, because she indirectly made her grow up without her parents.

- "Don't be a stranger." Mary raised her voice looking at the pensive woman by the door.  
- "Excuse me?" Regina broke out of reverie and was confused.

Mary walked in her direction and placed her hands over Regina's shoulders gently. "Don't be a stranger. We are your family now, Regina. Get used to it." She told her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Regina was caught off-guard and felt very surprised, but as much as she wanted to hate on Snow that moment, she couldn't. And it became even worse as her eyes betrayed her and painful tears started coming from them, a gesture that was soon mimicked by the woman hugging her.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment and no words were needed to express what they were feeling. They had a long history together and they both had inflicted pain on one another, but there were also moments of love and friendship, and even of admiration.

- "Thank you." Regina said with a broken voice. They were just two words, so simple, yet so meaningful between them.  
- "Take good care of my baby." Snow said to her and called Emma to join them.  
- "I couldn't be prouder of you." The young mother cupped her face and kissed her forehead.  
- "Mom?" Emma was bewildered but touched and joined them in their silent tears.  
- "Go. If tomorrow never comes, I want to know I did the right thing by letting you have your happy ending. If even for a moment." She said convinced.  
- "We will win this fight." David stepped in and kissed his daughter as well.

He then went to hug Regina and the brunette had no other choice but to let him, and forgot for a moment why she found it so fascinating to ridicule him about his humble roots or lack of self-restrain. He was one of the fairest persons she had met and very strong willed, just like her beloved Emma. She would be a hypocrite if she denied loving those qualities in her soulmate. Like father, like daughter.

"Don't leave me out!" Henry charged at them and they had a group hug that lasted a good couple of minutes, until the boy complained it was enough and they burst in laughter.

"So can I drive?" Henry asked as they made it to the Mercedes and both his mothers shouted a straight "NO" to the teenager. "You're no fun!" He whined. "And I thought gramps was boring…" The young man mumbled as he shut the door closed and Regina drove them home.


	9. The Evil Queen

**The Evil Queen**

* * *

"It's coming!" Mary Margaret yelled at David as she twitched in bed with pain. "What's coming? Are you having a bad dream?" David asked half-asleep, rubbing his eyes and trying to focus his blurry sight. "The baby!" She cried out after feeling a painful contraction.

The clock showed it was a few minutes past three in the morning when the shorthaired woman felt her first contraction. Her forehead was covered in sweat beads; face pale as paper, and her stomach hurt from the abdominal tension. Snow had made it to the door by her husband's arm when a wave of fear invaded her.

- "Please make it stop." She begged to her equally terrified husband.  
- "We can't stop nature, Snow. Let's get you to Dr. Whale." David said to her as he opened the door quickly.  
- "No! Call Regina. I can't have this baby yet. Not with Zelena still around." Mary cried out, tears pouring in more fear than pain.  
- "We can do this, Snow. Let me call Emma." He pressed his lips to her forehead before taking out his cellphone to dial.

At the mayoral manor, a phone started vibrating on the nightstand next to Emma's side. Regina was resting her head over her partner's warm and nude chest, when the blonde carefully extended an arm to grab her cellphone and answer the call. She noticed it was her father's ID and that could only mean one thing.

"Is it time?" She asked him with worry. "On my way." Emma said to him after hearing the affirmative answer.

Regina had awoken with the noise and retreated to her own side of bed. She looked at Emma, who was now getting up, and waved her hand to magically summon a clothing change on her body. "Thank you." Emma said as she slipped her phone inside a black leather jacket and grabbed her VW's keys from the drawer in the nightstand beside her. "Let me know about anything that happens. I will be here with Henry." Regina told her and then kissed rosy lips after Emma leaned down to claim hers before leaving.

At the Hospital

Snow was rushed into the nursery on a wheelchair to check her for delivery. They weren't sure if it was time yet, but so far it seemed to be pointing that way and they would have to face their worst fear sooner or later.

Doctor Whale checked on her dilatation and the frequency on her contractions and his face was serene when he told them they still had another twenty-four hours. It was the beginning, but her body wasn't ready yet to deliver the baby and Mary Margaret felt relieved. It was the best news she had heard in her life, quite strangely. She remembered how Emma had come under similar circumstances but that girl didn't give her time to prepare. Hopefully, this new child was less eager to come into the world to face a new curse.

The doctor sent them back home and assured them he would have everything ready to welcome them when Mary Margaret's contractions became closer in between. Their apartment was still a safer place thanks to Regina's protection spells and the magic potion she gave them; from which Mary swallowed a big gulp in despair.

Snow's belly shimmered through the fabric of her dress and David and Emma were worried for a moment. They knew she was only meant to take one drop a day and she had just drained the contents of the bottle down her throat.

- "What the hell was that?" Emma looked at David with shock.  
- "I've no idea. We'll have to ask Regina." He mirrored her confused and worried look.  
- "Ahhhh! This feels SO good." The pregnant woman said as she felt her body relax and her pain cease.

Both father and daughter looked at each other with surprise but decided to pay it no mind until they got back home and observed Snow's development. Emma left her bug in the hospital to drive her parents back to the apartment, as her mother seemed to be _drunk_ from the after effects of the potion overdose and David didn't want to let go of her.

They made it to the small apartment and Emma was happy to see Ruby already waiting by the stairs outside the building. She had called her werewolf friend in case Zelena appeared to attack them.

"Rubes, thank you for coming so quickly." Emma said to the wolf guarding the entrance to the building and got a light howl as a response from her loyal friend.

They all went inside and Snow laid on her bed panting every now and then. David brought a chair to sit beside her and watched as she drifted into deep sleep. She would need all the energy she could get for the upcoming birth.

Ruby came out of the restroom, already back in her human shape, and went to sit at the table while Emma poured some herbal tea for them.

- "Would you like a cup, too?" The blonde asked her father in a low volume.  
- "Yes, I could really use some nerve-soothing herbs." His father sighed and received the blue mug in his hands.

Emma then went to sit with Ruby and pulled out her cellphone to let Regina know it was a false alarm. They baby wasn't yet coming, at least not for another day, and they both exhaled letting go of the tension that had gotten hold of their minds and bodies.

At the Farmhouse

Zelena received word from one of her servants in the hospital. Dr. Whale had called her to alert her about the upcoming birth and Zelena grinned widely. She then turned to grab a small box from her nightstand and smiled at the contents of the chest. "You did turn out to be resourceful." She said before shutting the lid of the chest keeping the doctor's heart and going back to resume her beauty sleep.

The sun started rising above the mountains and Zelena opened her window's curtains to bathe in the warm light of a promising new day. If the baby came today, the next time her eyes watched a sunrise would be from her mother's arms, as Cora's first and only child. "And then everything I deserved, will be mine." She said bitterly.

"Handsome one, we have work to do." The witched told to her new servant. "I need her magic removed." She said before vanishing in a green smoke, while her flying monkey went outside through an open window in direction of the town.

At the Pawn Shop

Regina was looking desperately in every drawer, armoire and shelve for something that could help her get rid of her sister once and for all. "This is all worthless crap!" She yelled angrily while going through several items.

Belle came running from the back of the shop and questioned Regina about the mess she was doing in her place, but Regina ignored the complaint and instead asked her to help her find anything that could help them vanish Zelena, or understand what she wanted to do with the new curse to find an undoing to the hex.

"What I have is self respect! Why would I help the person who for twenty-eight years imprisoned me and has done nothing else but torture me, physically and emotionally, ever since we first met?" The blue-eyed beauty confronted her with rage.

Regina stood speechless for a moment, feeling the weight of guilt over her shoulders. There was nothing she could really do to repair the damage she had done to Belle. She had hurt her only because she was a way to get under Rumplestiltskin's skin, but Belle had never done anything wrong to her.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I truly am. I know I have no right to come asking for your help but I am your only chance at getting Rumplestiltskin back on his feet, and maybe even Neal. If you don't help me, you might never be able to bring Rumple back from Pandora's box." The brown-eyed told her with sincerity.

Suddenly, a wave of air shattered the windows and glass on the door to the store and Zelena burst into the shop to meet with her two least favorite people in the world. Rumplestiltskin's lover and his favorite apprentice.

- "Hello, sis… _Belle_…" She greeted them scornfully.  
- "What are you doing here, Zelena?" Regina moved to position herself in between Zelena and Belle.  
- "How about that… You're the bookworm's guardian dog now. Rumple trained you well, sis." Zelena mocked her.  
- "What do you want?" Regina confronted.  
- "I want the Evil Queen." Her big sister said as she pulled out a heart from inside a bag.

Regina could recognize that heart; it was the fake one she had given Zelena to fool her. She had no choice now but to obey, if she wanted to buy time for everyone to solve the last piece to the puzzle and defeat Zelena before she found out and had the curse cast.

"I summon thee Evil Queen." Zelena whispered into the heart and smirked after seeing Belle's terrified face. The witch was summoning Regina as if she were the Dark One, and she was indeed that now in Zelena's eyes. Her new puppet to play with and command to her wicked will.

- "What would you have me do, Mistress?" It cost a lot of effort but Regina managed to pull it.  
- "Start by telling me more about Pandora's box." Zelena ordered and enjoyed how unsettled Belle became.

Regina had no choice but to continue with the play and she told Zelena it contained the Dark One inside its power. Only the person who locked him inside it would be able to unlock the enchantment and bring back Rumplestiltskin from the entrapment.

- "And who would that be, sis?" Zelena asked already knowing.  
- "Me." Regina answered bitterly.  
- "Then what are you waiting for, _dear_? Bring back the Dark One." She tugged on her heart and Regina dropped on her kneels feigning pain.  
- "The box is lost." Regina muttered while panting.  
- "No, it's not." Zelena's brow furrowed.

Zelena then walked in direction of Belle and grabbed her face with a strong grip; fingers burrowing into skin. "Give me the box." She yelled on her face angrily. "I don't have it." Belle cried out and glanced at Regina behind Zelena. Regina was making signs to cue her about keeping the secret, but Zelena noticed the glances and tugged on the heart even harder.

"I will only give you one more chance. Give me the box now, or I will have the Evil Queen kill everyone Rumplestiltskin holds dear. Starting with his only grandson." Zelena threatened and Regina's eyes widened. If Zelena set her eyes on Henry, she would have him killed whether it was by her own hand or a flying monkey's.

Belle saw the fear invading Regina and she knew Rumple would never forgive her if she endangered Henry's life. He was the only legacy Neal would be leaving, if they didn't manage to separate him from Rumplestiltskin's body. So she had no other choice than to go over to the hideaway and reveal Pandora's box to Zelena.

Zelena smiled widely as she grabbed the small box from the secret hiding spot under the floor. She ordered her sister to open the box and summon the Dark One, so she could be sure there was no trick behind it. Regina did as she was directed and Rumplestiltskin appeared kneeling on the floor, hands on his temples and ushering the voices to go away.

"Don't worry about the voices, my dear Rumple. They will be gone as soon as I pluck your beautiful brain out." Zelena chuckled and tore the box apart from Regina's grip.

- "Kill her." Zelena ordered to Regina making sure Rumple watched her.  
- "Regina, please, don't listen to her!" Belle pleaded with a broken voice.  
- "I don't want to do this, but I can't stop it." Regina responded coming closer and closer.  
- "Rumple, please! You have to remember. You can stop all of this!" Belle begged in tears.  
- "You're right! He won't enjoy this unless he knows exactly who you are." Zelena smirked.

The vile witch waved her hand over Rumplestiltskin's head, clearing the clouds that kept his memories of Belle in the far back of his brain.

- "Belle?" Rumple looked up from the floor to meet light blue eyes with tears.  
- "Rumple?" She responded just as pained.

But Zelena squeezed on the heart in her hand and reminded Regina what she wanted her to do now. Rumplestiltskin turned to look at the dark heart glowing in Zelena's hand and then at Regina whimpering in pain.

"No! Regina, don't do this!" Rumplestiltskin tried to get up on his feet but Zelena turned his body from the waist down into stone to stop him. "Enjoy the show, will you, doll?" Zelena tugged on his hair and enjoyed the look in the tearful blue eyes before them.

Belle was completely helpless, she continued stepping back until her back bumped against a wall behind her. And it gave the witch even more pleasure that it would be Regina the one to kill her. Rumplestiltskin would regret having chosen her sister instead of her now more than ever.

"KILL HER ALREADY!" Zelena yelled at Regina and the Evil Queen made Belle lift from the floor and struggle in the air. Her hands went to her own neck as Regina guided them with magic to choke life out of her own body. "I'm sorry, Rumple." Regina said to her mentor before she made purple smoke engulf the body and Belle dropped lifeless over the floor.

"NOOO!" Rumplestiltskin screamed deep from his gut. "I will kill you Zelena! I will make you pay!" He promised and his magic suddenly started to find the way back into his body. The stone started to crack and his limbs began to set free from Zelena's magical entrapment, but the witch quickly waved her green hand over the box and Pandora's power sucked him right back into its void. "You are much more endurable this way, doll." She laughed hysterically.

Zelena knew without the dagger she couldn't risk letting the Dark One on the loose again and Pandora's box had been the best thing to happen to her, after tricking Neal and Belle into resurrecting Rumplestiltskin for her.

"Well done, sister." She said to Regina. "Now the only thing I need is that precious baby." She said before vanishing in a green smoke.

A woman came from behind the shop and stood in awe before Regina and the inert body on the floor.

- "How did you do that?" Belle was perplexed looking at a perfect copy of her body on the floor.  
- "Magic." Regina answered like it was nothing and waved a hand over the body to make it disappear.  
- "I really thought you were going to kill me. She had your heart, right?" The blue-eyed beauty was surprised.  
- "No, she just believes she does. Are you going to help me or not?" Regina changed the subject to remind her why she came here in the first place.

At the Charming's

Emma was sleeping in the couch with Ruby beside her. They had fallen asleep after watching over Mary Margaret for hours, to let David rest, and now they were the ones taking a break. Meanwhile, Henry was playing videogame upstairs. Regina had brought him before going to meet Belle and David had been the one to receive the teenager from his mother at the door.

Regina appeared with Belle in the middle of the apartment and frowned when she saw Ruby's head nestled on Emma's lap while they were sleeping. She tried to ignore it but it wasn't easy, given her possessive nature, so she just sighed deeply and went to sit at the table and both David and Belle joined her.

- "Did you find anything?" He asked Regina with curiosity.  
- "No, but Belle did." The brunette told him and encouraged the younger woman to speak.

Belle told them she had managed to match the ingredients Zelena was collecting with ancient spells and she was surprised to find out it was a time traveling hex. No one had succeeded yet with such a powerful curse, but Zelena somehow was sure she would be the first achiever. "It must be our baby." David deducted since the witch had been too much interested from the beginning on getting hold of that precious child Mary carried in her womb.

Regina reminded him there was no way she could harm that baby for as long as Mary continued drinking the potion she gave her and David blinked his eyes in trouble. "Do you happen to have another batch of it?" He asked the sorceress and Regina narrowed her eyes on him.

"That was more than enough to suffice for this pregnancy and maybe even another." Regina told him. "Well, she might have finished her treatment already…" The blonde nervously mumbled. "Are there any side effects to be concerned of?" He asked warily.

Regina was astonished, pissed off and worried at the same time. Why on earth would Snow down a potent potion down her throat without considering the consequences? That darn brat was so carefree and impulsive. "Where is she?" Regina asked loudly. "Sleeping." David answered nervously.

Regina went over to Snow's bed and passed both of her hands over her sleeping body. A glow shimmered all over Mary Margaret and Regina called her name. "Snow." She asked once… "Snow" for a second time and "Mary Margaret Blanchard!" She yelled on the third and even made Emma and Ruby wake up from the spook.

- "What happened?" Emma groaned, making her way over to Regina lazily.  
- "Why did you let your mother drink all that potion?" Regina reprimanded her.  
- "Me? It was _you_ who gave it to her." Emma protested.  
- "Was I not clear when I said one drop a day?" Regina now directed it to both David and Emma.  
- "What's wrong with my wife and child?" The man asked her with worry.

Regina sighed deeply and then explained she wasn't sure what could happen with them. The potion was potent and its purpose was to dim whatever magic the baby could carry with it. It was meant to protect the baby by making it useless for Zelena's curse. True Love's product was a prized ingredient for a curse, but one with magic was even more powerful and the reason why Zelena was sure she could succeed in going back in time.

- "Does that mean our baby won't have any magic?" David asked her.  
- "Because that might actually be good." He sighed deeply and sat on the bed, caressing his wife's hair.  
- "David, your child might not even be born at all." Regina said with a painful tone.  
- "What?" David and Emma both asked in shock.

Giving birth was magic on its own and with the amount of potion Snow had drank, her baby's life was endangered. This new baby had magic like Emma and the brew Snow drank was draining it from inside its little body. It could weaken the child to the point of making his tiny heart stop.

- "My baby will die?" Snow asked as she slowly opened her eyes.  
- "I'm sorry, Snow. It might." Regina answered her with sadness.  
- "No… no… There must be something you can do to help me." The pixie-haired begged with tears.  
- "I can't… that magic ingredient is quite powerful. By saving your child, I might kill you." Regina answered her.  
- "We can have another baby, Snow. I'm not losing you." Her husband told her and took her hands in his.

"NO!" Snow yelled furiously and a bright light exploded from her hands sending David flying across the room to land over the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Emma's eyes opened wide, just as Regina's and Ruby's did. Her father, however, lay unconscious on the floor. His daughter ran to his side and used her own magic to help him wake up.

"Could it be?" Regina mumbled. She took one of Snow's hands in hers and waved her own over it to see the glimmer again. It scintillated in an amber color that turned into white-blue afterwards and Regina now knew what had happened. "Your child's magic has filtered into your body." The Mayor told the former schoolteacher.

- "Is that why I feel so… tipsy?" Snow asked her, feeling her head spinning.  
- "Yes, you should be lightheaded since magic is not natural in you." The brown-eyed told her.  
- "Oh my gosh, David! I'm so sorry." Mary said as she got up from bed to reach him.

They were relieved to see the baby wasn't endangered but magic flowing freely inside Mary Margaret could be dangerous, since she had no experience using magic and it was quite powerful. No wonder why Zelena was after that child of hers, its power was unlike anything they had ever seen.

Belle called their attention to remind them about Zelena having Rumplestiltskin in her possession and Regina and Snow asked her how did she revive him in the first place. They remembered Neal and Belle had been involved in bringing back the Dark One and somehow Neal had become part of his father's body in the process.

Belle told them about the book they found and the key that was the tool to open up the vault to the Dark One's entrapped soul, but on exchange for a life another must be traded and Zelena tricked them into making Neal be the price to pay for his father to live.

- "Do you still have the key?" Regina asked her.  
- "I do but it is useless now." Belle responded confusedly.  
- "What do you have in mind?" David asked the Mayor.  
- "To repay Zelena the favor." Regina grinned maliciously.

Emma, Regina and Belle went back to the shop in search of the key but as they were entering the store, a flying monkey was flying away with the book that contained the key inside its gut.

"Not so fast!" Regina yelled and a fireball hit the beast on the left wing, causing it to loose balance and fall from the sky painfully. They ran to fetch their prize and Belle recovered the key for them. Regina then ripped out the heart of the animal and healed his wounds. "Now we will give her a taste of her own medicine." She smiled and ordered the animal to fly back to his Mistress with an empty book.

They went into the police station and called for Tink, Robin, Hook and David's assistance, leaving Ruby to guard Snow while they discussed their plan. They were ready to face Zelena now that they had the key to the Dark One's vault and they planned on luring the witch into a trap.

- "We will make her believe the baby is coming." Emma said as she looked at David and Hook.  
- "And when she comes to steal it, I want you to shoot her with this gold arrow. It never misses its target." Regina said to Robin Hood.  
- "I'm familiarized with that enchanted bow and arrow, Milady. Count with it." He assured her.  
- "And I will recover Pandora's box while she's weakened." Belle continued.  
- "Only a fairy could open the box if the last person who locked it is gone." Regina turned to Tinker Bell.  
- "I will do it." The green fairy said without a second thought.  
- "However, if she were to rip out my heart… I want you all to continue with the plan." Regina told them.  
- "What? No! I will protect you." Emma looked at her with concern.  
- "When she finds out my heart is still inside my chest, she won't spare me." Regina sighed heavily.  
- "Don't worry, Majesty, we will continue as planned and let you die a hero." Hook grimaced.  
- "No one is going to die." David assured them after noticing Emma's somber demeanor.

With that, they all set into motion. Robin and Tinker Bell went into the woods to protect the cabin where Robin's merry men and Roland would take shelter, in case their plan didn't work out. The fairy helped him replicate the protection spell Regina gave him and then both went to find a good hiding spot in the hospital.

Emma, David and Regina went to Mary Margaret's and told the now sober but still overly cheerful woman what their plan was.

- "It's time now!" Her mother said to Emma with a cheeky grin.  
- "Not yet. We plan to wait for Tinker Bell to let us know if they have a good position." Emma said to her.  
- "No, I mean it IS time now. Look…" The pregnant woman pointed at the floor where some droplets of amniotic water had landed.  
- "No way…" Emma mumbled.

* * *

_A/N* As always, reviews are mostly appreciated. :D I'm sorry there is not much SQ this chapter but that will come soon. :)_


	10. Light Magic

**Light Magic**

* * *

"It's coming!" Mary Margaret said again as her hands went to cover her belly and strong pain traveled her body while she gasped for air. There was no time to drive over to the hospital and Emma used her magic to transport each of them into the hospital. They asked the nurses to attend Snow White and they rushed her to the room already waiting for her birthing.

Dr. Whale was nervous, as he needed to let Zelena know the time had come, but he couldn't do it at that moment since he had all eyes on him. Emma and David refused to leave the mother's side and so the doctor had no choice but to allow both of them to stay in the delivery room while he helped bringing another life into this world.

Emma and Regina had put up a barrier spell surrounding the nursery room with their combined magic, and hoped it would be strong enough to at least hold Zelena in place for a few minutes until they could do something definite to stop her.

"Take a deep breath and push one more time." The doctor told Mary Margaret as his hand could feel the head of the child making its way out. The pixie-haired woman continued pushing with all her might and her husband encouraged her to continue while Emma remained by the door; keeping an eye out and then in to check for any green witches coming their way.

Regina was outside to equally keep guard on the delivery room of her former nemesis. Henry had gone to hide in the utility closet per Regina's request and Ruby was guarding nearby his hideaway. Belle had gone back to the shop to pick up something she thought could be useful and decided to make her way over to Zelena's farmhouse, following her gut instinct.

"It's a boy." David said with excitement after receiving the newborn in his arms. Emma had a bright smile while looking at her mother cry with joyful tears and placing a gentle kiss over the little baby's forehead.

Dr. Whale used the special moment to go wash his hands and, while out of sight, he took the chance to communicate with Zelena through a glowing crystal ball he kept hidden in a locker. "The product has been born." He whispered into the round object.

Zelena grinned with malevolence after hearing the news from enchanted crystal earrings and turned to look at Rumplestiltskin trapped inside a blood-locked cage. "That will be enough, doll." The witch told him as she picked the gold thread he had spun from the wheel. She then waved a hand over the lot and turned it into a golden brain.

- "You were right. Spinning does clear your troubled mind, or should I say "brain"? She chuckled and drew out Pandora's box.  
- "That's not necessary. I'm on your side." Rumplestiltskin said to her.  
- "Without the dagger? I don't think so." She answered with a raised eyebrow.  
- "I never break a deal, dearie. When we go back in time, I want you to honor your vow to let them live and then… I will choose you." He said between clenched teeth; hands turned into fists.  
- "Remove the Savior's magic first and then we'll have a deal." Zelena said with bitterness.

Zelena opened the cage and extended a hand to him, which he took warily. She then pulled him close and placed something in his bare hand he had not too long ago used against his star apprentice. "Fate..." He mumbled and felt the burning sting of the symbol etching onto his skin.

"If you dare betray me, the wreathe will take care of you." She threatened him, carefully placing the enchanted medallion back inside her pocket. She had gotten it from Mulan, after the warrior traded it on exchange of Aurora's unborn child's life and told her about another True Love Product; Snow White's.

It wasn't long before Grumpy and Sneezy saw the Witch and the Dark One coming their way into the hospital with a firm step. Dwarves ran inside the building to alert the rescuing party about the imminent danger and Robin had his arch and arrow ready to attack Zelena the moment she crossed the door. But when his arrow left the bow, Rumplestiltskin stopped it in the air and looked at the archer with a scornful glare.

"It didn't work the first time. What made you think it would work now?" Rumplestiltskin remembered their first encounter, when the thief dared stealing a magic wand from his castle. He then turned the arrow around and directed it on the outlaw's direction. He released it it toward Robin Hood but Tinker Bell flew to him and placed herself in between, receiving the impact instead. Robin caught the fairy in his arms and Zelena moved past them with Rumplestiltskin by her side in direction of the nursery room.

The archer started weeping and he couldn't understand why he felt so much sorrow for this woman he had just met. His tears were falling down to land over Tinker's chest when a couple of nurses came toward them to aid the fay.

Zelena was walking down the corridor to claim Snow's child for herself and use it to complete her list of ingredients for the curse. Rumplestiltskin faced Regina outside of the nursery and his apprentice couldn't really stand a chance against her mentor. He pushed his hand inside Regina's chest to confirm his suspicions and was un-amused to find a beating heart inside her ribcage. "Keeping secrets, are we?" He whispered and Regina looked into his eyes with fear.

Rumplestiltskin knew that moment that Regina wasn't under Zelena's command when she killed Belle and the wicked witch had no idea the heart she had been playing with, wasn't her sister's. She wouldn't be able to cast the curse and Rumplestiltskin wouldn't forgive Regina for murdering Belle, and he needed the time travel portal to be opened so he could save both his son and his lover.

- "It isn't what it seems, Rumple." Regina tried to explain but her mentor interrupted.  
- "And I would say I'm sorry, but I would be lying,_ dearie_." He said as he pulled out Regina's heart and brought it to Zelena.  
- "You fooled me!" Zelena yelled at Regina with rage and clutched at the heart with vengeance.

Regina fell to her knees in pain and fainted from the strong grasp on her heart. She lay unconscious on the floor and Zelena joined her magic with the Dark One's to break the barrier spell protecting the entrance to the birthing room.

Emma was focusing her strength and magic to keep up the shield but without Regina's backup, she was easily defeated and the door to the room broke open, sending Emma to crash against a wall and loose conscience.

David drew out his sword to protect his wife and baby but Rumplestiltskin waved a hand and made him paralyze with magic. Snow tried to hold on to her baby but Zelena's green smoke engulfed the newborn and brought it to her own arms.

"Thank you both for this happy day." She said to the horrified parents and started humming a lullaby to soothe the crying baby.

Zelena then turned to look at Emma regaining conscience and noticed the blonde bringing a hand into of one of her coat's inner pockets. "Don't forget to take her magic." The witch told the Dark One.

Rumplestiltskin walked closer to the blonde; he waved a hand above her head and made her body freeze; he then looked inside her coat and was elated to find the dagger. He pulled it out and lift Emma's chin up with the blade dangerously. "Thank you for bringing this back to me." He said to her and brought his lips to hers in a deathly kiss that sucked every ray of light magic out of the savior's body.

- "Was that necessary?" Zelena looked at Rumplestiltskin with jealousy.  
- "You know the spell. You could have done it yourself." He responded with an annoyed tone.  
- "Give me back my baby!" Snow cried out as she tried to get up from bed.

But Zelena just laughed and summoned her green smoke to vanish together with the Dark One.

Meanwhile, Tinker Bell had been taken to emergency and Dr. Whale removed the arrow from her back. It had pierced through muscle, but no organs were punctured and they managed to make the bleeding stop. But still, the fairy's vital signs continued to drop. There was nothing else they could do medically to save her and they connected her to a machine to prolong the inevitable.

"We have done all that's possible, but science can only do so much against magic." Dr. Whale told Robin. "You should call her family and let them know she has not much time left." He finished.

A nurse helped Regina come back to conscience and they told her about her fairy godmother's fatal fate. She immediately went to see Tink in the bed she now lay connected to the same machine that had once aided Henry. She told the dwarves to bring the Blue Fairy and maybe she could heal her with her wand's power.

Mother superior came some minutes later and looked down at the green fairy with sadness.

- "You have to save her!" Regina ordered.  
- "I'm afraid I can't. You know that arrow is enchanted with powerful dark magic." She told her dryly.  
- "So you'll just let her die?" Robin muttered at the older fairy while approaching her threateningly.  
- "Not even my magic can stop the incantation from dimming her light." She said taking one of Tinker Bell's hands in hers.  
- "I always believed in you, Green." Blue said to her with tears.

A loud beep came from the machine and it showed the fairy's heartbeat had stopped. Blue then went to ask a nurse for the green wand, to collect it and bring it back to the nuns convent for protection.

- "We need powerful light magic." Regina mumbled. "Born out of True Love." She looked at Robin with hope.  
- "Does she have someone?" The archer asked with both hope and a hint of deception.  
- "You." Regina assured him and moved aside.

It was worth a shot. He knew he felt _something_ for the woman standing between life and death, but could she possibly feel the same way about him? Wasn't it too soon to even call it love? There was no more to loose and much to win if what his heart was telling him was true.

Robin Hood leaned down and looked at the sleeping face of the youthful fairy. She was very beautiful and he felt his heart race inside his chest. He closed the gap between his mouth and her lips with a truthful kiss that sent a wave of light over the fairy's body and the petite lady gasped for air. Blue was already making her way out when she felt the blast of magic sweep the room and she turned around to look again at her former trainee.

- "True Love's Kiss." Blue said in a whisper and looked at the man holding the girl's hands in his. "But that's not possible." She mumbled.  
- "It is." Regina smirked proudly after seeing the displeased shocked look in the fairy she disliked most, and it was a mutual feeling.  
- "Robin... Regina..." Tinker Bell said slowly while looking at them with confusion. "What did just happen?" She asked them weakly.  
- "You found your True Love." Regina smiled warmly at her friend.  
- "The man with the lion tattoo?" Tinker Bell blushed and felt confused.  
- "Remember that pixie dust? It wasn't showing me my second chance. It was showing you yours." Regina answered and Blue blinked at the knowledge.  
- "You'll have to choose between your wings and this man's arms." The older fay said with grief.  
- "I have lived without them for longer than I've actually had them." The fairy looked at her mentor tiredly.  
- "Only this time it will be worth it." The green fay turned her gaze to Robin and gently placed a hand on his cheek.

Robin Hood kissed her again and a sparkly green mist evaporated from the fay's body. Her magic was then absorbed by the green wand the Blue Fairy held in her hand and the senior fay sighed deeply.

"You know the rules, Tinker Bell. I hope you made the right choice." She half-heartedly smiled and walked away.

Regina couldn't be prouder of Tink for not running away from love and facing her fate. Destiny now lead her to live a human life with a man and a child by her side and the former fairy couldn't be happier. After living so many years in Neverland on her own, she had started yearning for a place to call home and a family to claim as her own. Now she finally had it.

- "They took the baby!" Emma ran to Regina's side.  
- "What?! We must stop her. She has my heart now and it won't be long before she uses it." Regina started walking in direction of the exit, where David joined them.  
- "One more thing... They took my magic, too." Emma shared with her and Regina's mouth gapped.  
- "How the hell did that happen?" The brunette questioned.  
- "It doesn't matter how... it just did." Emma looked away in embarrassment.  
- "Rumplestiltskin. I will cut off his head." Regina felt her blood simmer inside her.

Purple smoke engulfed them and brought them to Zelena's farmhouse, where the witch had already placed each of his ingredients in the four directions. A circle of magical fire burned in a spiral toward the center, where Zelena stood with Rumplestiltskin waiting for the portal to fully open and show them the time lapse she wanted.

- "Not so fast, sis." Regina yelled and waved a hand to make the newborn disappear from the circle and re-appear in Emma's arms.  
- "You're late, Regina. The portal has already opened." Zelena grinned and ordered the Dark One to keep them from entering the circle.

Rumplestiltskin waved a hand and made David fly in the air and land over a pile of straw in the stable. Meanwhile, Emma was unable to attack since she had to protect her little brother, but she had no magic and making a move could cost not only her life but the infant's as well.

Rumplestiltskin stepped out of the circle and moved in direction of Regina with a steady step. He looked at her with hate and Regina returned the scornful glare. He had dared to kiss Emma's lips to remove her magic and protect Zelena from the Savior, and the brunette just wanted to end her mentor's life right there. Regina's magic started shimmering in her hands; swirls of purple light scintillated in them, just as pitch black twirled in the Dark One's hands.

"Give me your best shot, dearie." He incited her. "With pleasure." Regina focused and shot her magic against him. He stopped purple light with black and the energy coming from their hands started to grow thicker and brighter. But whenever it looked like Regina was making an advance, Rumplestiltskin smirked and made her magic take two steps back.

The amount of magic in the stable started to create a storm outside the farmhouse. The portal continued opening wider and Zelena had the first picture of the moment she wanted to alter. It showed a young Cora in the royal garden and Zelena had decided to get rid of the gardener that planned to black-mail her mother about her secret pregnancy. "I'm sorry daddy." The witch waved her hand and turned him into a snail before Cora noticed him coming her way. "Well, not really." Zelena Chuckled as she saw Cora step on the tiny critter with her heel. "Now let's find princess Eva." She said with amusement.

Zelena was immersed in the images appearing in her window through time and didn't notice the moment Belle appeared from behind straw and threw a small bottle Emma had given her for Rumplestiltskin earlier in the shop, when the flying monkey had tried stealing the Dark One's book. An amber glow blurred the images from the reflection and the portal began to close. "Noooo! What have you done?" Zelena screamed infuriated and pushed her hands forward to create a small twister of green dust that trapped the younger woman inside and started to make it constrict her body, like a python wrapping around its prey.

- "Rumple!" Belle screamed before loosing her breath and he immediately turned around after hearing the familiar voice.  
- "Belle?" He asked confusedly and Regina's magic struck him, knocking him down for a moment.

The magical impact made Rumplestiltskin have some kind of seizure and after a light shone brightly, Neal pulled out of his own father's body.

- "Neal?" Emma was perplexed and ran to his side, baby still in her arms. "Are you okay?" She asked with worry.  
- "You had a baby? Is it Hook's?" Was the only thing that came to his mind that moment.  
- "Seriously?" Emma's brow furrowed, just as Regina's did.

"Ahhhh!" Neal groaned in pain as his father's body started pulling him toward his. Both bodies had merged to keep him alive and as his father began to regain consciousness, so did his body and reclaimed Baelfire as part of his own now.

Zelena could feel something changing after having rid Cora from her venal father in the past. The powerless pendant she had lost in Regina's manor appeared back on her necklace but it was turning from green to white again, like it had been a long time ago.

"How can this be?" The witch looked at the gemstone and started to feel dizzy and confused. She had just started changing the past and something seemingly insignificant had already made a major change in her present. Zelena brought her hands to her temple and felt a strong headache cloud her vision. She stepped out of the figure and lost balance, but managed not to fall by leaning against a pilar.

"What's happening?" She turned to look at Regina and Emma with distress, new memories adjusting in her head.

Regina and Emma saw how the green hue on Zelena's skin started to fade away and were just as bewildered as the witch herself. David used the opportunity to recover Regina's heart and snatched it from one of the golden plates laid on the ground. He went to pick the baby from Emma's arms and gave her Regina's heart on exchange.

Emma approached Regina slowly and with as much gentleness as when she had held the baby in her arms, she now pushed the glimmering heart back inside Regina's chest. The brunette took a deep breath and felt whole again. She looked deeply into jade eyes and was leaning for her kiss when Zelena interrupted their romantic moment.

"She still didn't keep me!" Zelena yelled furiously. "But this isn't over yet." Zelena growled and with her magic she made Emma and David (baby in arms) lift from the ground and hang in the air.

With her use of dark magic, the pendant changed back again. The green tint that had almost left Zelena's skin, quickly returned and her gemstone turned pitch black this time. Whatever light had been fighting the darkness out, was now completely gone.

- "This is between you and me, sis. Leave them out of this." Regina muttered while approaching slowly. "You can have my heart, but please don't hurt them." She pleaded.  
- "Please... playing hero doesn't suit you, _sis_. I tried to be good once but it didn't pay. THIS is who I am and who YOU are as well." Zelena told her.  
- "You are wrong, Zelena." Regina replied and felt a new kind of magic crawl in her hands.

A bright white light started glowing in her hands and Regina was astounded to realize just what kind of magic her body was manifesting.

- "What are you doing?" Zelena's eyes opened wider in shock.  
- "Changing." Regina told her with conviction.

Two bright blasts of light emanated from her hands and tackled the witch, making her fall and loose grasp of the hovering bodies. Regina quickly reacted and made them land gently with her magic, making sure no one was hurt, especially the newborn secured in his father's embrace. The storm outside ceased and the portal continued closing.

Rumplestiltskin ran to meet with Belle after his body re-absorbed Bae and watched with astonishment at what his apprentice of dark magic had achieved. It was definitely not something he had taught her and he knew only light magic was Zelena's weakness. Hence why the witch needed Emma's power removed by someone other than her.

"Remove her necklace." Rumplestiltskin ordered Regina. All he had was dark magic and that type of power did nothing to Zelena. She had become the most powerful sorceress in all the realms and her strength equaled the Dark One's with the now active pendant.

Regina made Zelena paralyze with her new magic and moved steadily in direction of her sister to rip the necklace from her chest. The brunette took it in her hand and watched as all of her sister's magic got sucked into the enchanted pendant. She wondered why the first time they had it in their possession it had not done that, and realized the past had changed with Zelena's first peek at the portal.

- "I don't know what you did but it backfired on you, sis." Regina told her. "You're not going anywhere." She half-heartedly chuckled.  
- "Are you going to kill me now, _sister_? Show me your true color, Regina." Zelena challenged.  
- "No. This ends now. I will give you what I was given not long ago… a second chance." Her younger sister told her.  
- "You can't be serious." Rumplestiltskin turned to look at Regina incredulously.  
- "I am. Light magic defeated her and good doesn't exact vengeance." She replied with sincerity.  
- "My son is dying because of her!" Rumplestiltskin spit out with fury.  
- "Didn't we take many lives in our own revenge? The cycle needs to break." Regina exhaled deeply.  
- "No, it doesn't! I will make this witch pay." He said as he made Zelena's body drag on the ground in his direction.  
- "Just kill me already!" Zelena cried out with anguish.  
- "With pleasure." Rumplestiltskin answered and his hand swayed with the dagger in direction of her chest.

A ray of white-blue light hit the Dark One this time and he went flying in the air to land over a pile of straw. Belle ran to his side, she picked his head up in her lap and called for his name and was relieved to see his eyes open again. Emma's hands shimmered with after-glow from her magic's return. "She said, it ends now." The blonde muttered and Regina went to lift something from the ground. Rumplestiltskin had lost the dagger with Emma's attack and now he was at the mercy of Regina.

"I order thee, Dark One, not to kill Zelena." Regina whispered into the dagger.

She then went over to Belle and offered the weapon. "This is the only thing I can give you to make it up to you for the years lost." The brunette placed the dagger in the younger woman's hands and walked away to join Emma and David with the baby. They were impressed with Regina's character development and Emma couldn't feel prouder of her soul mate. She knew she had done the right thing by following Hook back to Storybrooke and Regina was her true happy ending along with Henry. Destiny was a curious thing.

Regina went to approach her sister, still laid on the floor, and looked inside her pockets to recover Pandora's box. "You said you would give me a second chance." Zelena's brow furrowed. "Not today." Regina grinned and her sister was powerless now when Regina waved her hand over the lock. The wicked witch was unable to escape the void sucking her into the box and so she was trapped inside the magical prison that had previously housed their mentor.

- "Wait!" Belle yelled at the charming family as they walked away. "You promised to help Baelfire, please." She reminded Regina.  
- "I said maybe, but it is too late now. You saw how his body got sucked back into Rumplestiltskin's. I'm afraid my magic isn't powerful enough." Regina turned to tell her.  
- "There's another way." Emma put her hand on Regina's arm and looked at Belle. "The potion I gave you." The blonde remembered Tinker Bell's gift for Rumplestiltskin.  
- "The special one from the fairies?" Belle asked nervously.  
- "Yes. The one Tinker Bell said was for Rumpestiltskin." Emma narrowed her eyes on her.  
- "Could it be the waters of Urd?" The imp mumbled with astonishment.  
- "I used it to close the portal." The blue-eyed beauty replied loosing all hope.  
- "No! Everything is lost. My son..." Rumplestiltskin smacked his hands on the ground with despair.  
- "We will find another way, Rumple." Belle tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he evaded her and vanished.

Regina and Emma felt bad for the younger woman but it was a thing Belle had to deal on her own, since she had chosen the Dark One as her partner. The magical couple asked her to come with them, but Belle refused politely and decided to walk her way through the now serene forest. It would help her clear her mind and soothe the pain and guilt she felt for Bae.

* * *

_*A/N* This took long because I hadn't been inspired to write, sorry!  
Wondering what the waters of Urd are? Look for "Yggdrasil and the Well of Urd" mithology.  
_


	11. Family

**Family always finds one another**

* * *

No one had seen or heard from Rumplestiltskin after the final battle. Belle continued looking for him but she didn't dare summon him with the use of the dagger now in her possession. She respected Rumple and she loved him too much to use the Dark One's curse to control him. "He will come around." She told herself, but it was already three days and her heart was aching more than it was endurable.

Hook was walking by the sea, drinking from his canteen, when he saw a body covered in sand unconscious on the ground. "You okay, mate?" He asked as he pushed the body with his boot to turn it around and see his face. "Baelfire!" He shouted and quickly grabbed him from the torso and flipped him over his shoulder to carry him back to Mr. Gold's shop. It was hard enough carrying a fainted adult while sober and, drunk, he had to limp his way back to town with extra effort.

The little bell to the pawnbroker's store made loud noise and Belle saw the drunken pirate stumble inside and fall together with his package on the floor. The pirate groaned in pain and Belle was hesitant to join his side. Hook had not once but twice attempted to murder her and she just didn't trust him coming alone to the shop. She felt safer when Emma by his side, but this time it was Baelfire who the one handed pirate had brought with him.

"Bae!" The young woman exclaimed when she saw his face and ran to his side. "What have you done?" She looked accusingly at the pirate and placed Bae's head over her lap gently. "I brought him here, didn't you just see?" He answered feeling offended. He might still hold a grudge against the Dark One, but Baelfire was a whole different story. He had been his stepson once and he wouldn't ever take revenge upon the child of Milah.

The one handed pirate began looking around the shop, throwing things around and moving others out of their place in search of whatever he was looking for. "Hey! Stop! What are you doing?" Belle yelled at him angry at the mess he was doing. "Looking for drink. I lost my canteen on the way here." He answered with difficulty, opening a bottle and sniffing at the potion's content. "Bloody hell, what is this?" He blurted. "There are no drinks here. Why don't you help me move Bae over to the couch in the back instead?" The auburn haired beauty demanded. "Fine." Hook frowned and helped her.

After putting Baelfire on the couch, the pirate suddenly dropped on the floor. "Sorry." The blue-eyed woman said apologetically as her hands lowered down a heavy brass base and put it back over a pedestal.

At Regina's

Emma's cellphone started vibrating and the blonde answered the call to speak with the woman who had called her. "Is everything okay, Belle?" She asked with concern because Belle had never called her before, even when Snow had insisted they should keep in touch. "It is Bae… Neal. He is here, but he isn't waking up." The desperate woman at the other side of the line told her with a broken voice. "On my way." Emma said and hung up.

- "Who was that?" Regina asked with worry after seeing her demeanor.  
- "Belle. Neal is with her." The blonde said and quickly retrieved her car keys.  
- "I'm coming with you." Regina told her and picked up her coat.  
- "Hey, don't leave me out. He is my father." Henry yelled from the stairs and quickly stepped down.  
- "Ok, we better take my car." Regina said and gave her keys to the blonde.  
- "Let's go." Emma opened the door for them and closed it behind her.

In the shop

"What happened to Hook?" Emma asked the younger woman as she stepped inside the small office to see Neal. "I may have hit him in the head." The bookkeeper said behind a blush and Regina couldn't hide the grin forming in her mouth. "Finally someone put him where he belongs." The brunette mumbled and Emma rolled her eyes while she and Henry moved the pirate's body to another spot. "Okay, how exactly did he get here?" The blonde asked.

The bookkeeper told them about Hook bringing the body and that was pretty much all she knew until then. She told them she hadn't seen of Rumplestiltskin after Zelena's capture and she hadn't wanted to use the power of the dagger against him.

Emma checked on Neal's vital signs and found a weak pulse. "We need to get him to the hospital." She looked at Regina and the brunette shrugged. She still felt a little touchy about having to share Henry with the man who impregnated Emma and left her to rot in jail. She knew that wasn't the whole story, but she preferred sticking to it as it was easier to hate on a love rival than like him. "I don't think they can do anything, Emma. He is bound to Rumplestiltskin through dark magic." She said pointedly.

- "Light magic! You can save him, mom." Henry looked at Regina with hopeful eyes.  
- "Honey, I may not be strong enough." She told him as she cupped his face in her hands.  
- "We can do this together." Emma gently placed a hand over the brunette's shoulder.

Regina hesitated, feeling all her insecurities return with Neal's presence. What if by saving his life, she destroyed her current happy ending with Emma and Henry? She knew Emma still had feelings of some sort for him and the brunette feared they could awaken together with the unconscious man. "I don't want to loose her." Regina repeated inside her head and then remembered her sister.

Zelena had brought all this mess upon them out of jealousy and now was paying the price of her vile revenge. "Villains don't get a happy ending." Regina mumbled so lightly Emma couldn't understand what she was saying. "What was that?" Emma became concerned with the sudden darkness that surrounded Regina. She could feel black magic swirl around the brunette while she looked pensively at the body before them.

"We should go into the woods. Magic could become unstable and we don't know what could happen if we join our magic to use it on the Dark One." Regina told her and looked at Belle instead, to hide her gaze from Emma's truth telling power.

- "We will need the key you found in the book." Regina said to Belle.  
- "Even though it's lost its power?" The bookkeeper asked her with doubt.  
- "Didn't Zelena prove to us a symbol could wield as much power as the real object?" Regina was stern.  
- "Alright. Let's find a safe place." Emma moved in between them to break the uncomfortable vibe.

In the Forest

They found an open spot in the middle of the woods and Belle replicated a symbol Regina wasn't familiarized with, carving the diagram into the soil with the blade of the dagger. She drew the ancient figure big enough to fit Neal inside the circle and cleaned her forehead from the sweat that had covered her skin.

- "This is the best I can do." She told Regina.  
- "Are you sure it looks exactly like what the cemetery to the Dark One looked like?" The Mayor asked her.  
- "Yes, I couldn't forget. It has been a constant nightmare replaying in my head." Belle answered.  
- "Then we have everything we need." Regina told her.

The experienced sorceress ordered Belle to place the key over the spot where the hole of the lock had been laid out. Regina then asked her to step back and find shelter behind a big tree and take Henry with him. They couldn't be sure what would happen and they had to be safe, in case something went wrong and they needed to seek help.

Emma and Regina stood across from one another outside of the circle and Regina signaled her to start focusing her magic on the symbol. The drawing began to glow with a bright white light and Neal started to scream in pain inside the figure. Emma got distracted for a moment and the glow from the image flickered, loosing some of the brightness it had before. "Ignore him, Emma! FOCUS!" Regina yelled at her.

Emma focused again with difficulty but managed to pick up from where the glow had ceased. The figure shimmered brightly again and a ray of light shot up high into the sky. A gust of air swept through the forest and it reached to the town, where people started to come out of their houses to see the shimmering ray of light coming from the forest.

When Regina and Emma managed to stand up, after being thrown a few yards from their position, they came to see both Rumplestiltskin and Neal in the center of the circle. "Did it work?" Emma asked incredulously. "I'm not sure." Regina was watching expectantly at Rumplestiltskin as he opened his eyes and Henry quickly joined his mothers to embrace them happily. "You did it!" He exclaimed cheerfully and squeezed them together.

- "NO! What have you done?" Rumplestiltskin, however, was furious.  
- "Apparently, we just saved your ass." Regina blurted.  
- "Bae!" He turned to pick him in his arms and looked as he opened his eyes slowly.  
- "Papa?" Neal murmured and Belle came to their side running.  
- "You're alive!" The Dark One cried as he placed a kiss over his son's forehead.  
- "Rumple?" Belle asked nervously and looked at him with tearful eyes.  
- "He is alive, Belle!" He told her and she wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Emma… Henry." Neal said weakly as his eyes focused on them. "I knew I would see both of you again." He told them with a smile appearing in his lips. He tried to stand up but his legs where still weak and Rumple and Belle managed to balance him.

"Hey, careful! We should better get you to Dr. Whale." Emma said to him and went to give him a hug, after Henry had replaced Belle to help his grandfather carry him. All the while Regina remained on the same spot and tried to shrug the jealousy off. "Welcome back." Regina said to him and forced a smile. "Thank you." Neal responded to the brunette, overlooking her evident discomfort.

But Emma didn't overlook her partner's somber demeanor and walked closer to the brunette. She let Rumple and Henry pass them with Neal and then slipped her hand inside Regina's and laced their fingers. "I will always choose you." She squeezed her hand and smiled with doe eyes, reminding Regina so much of her corny parents. "You're an idiot." Regina chuckled. "But I am _your_ idiot." Emma said with formality. "You'll just have to deal with it." She smirked and stole a kiss from the brunette.

They were half way to Regina's car when Neal suffered a seizure and dropped on the ground quivering. Rumplestiltskin felt his blood run cold and was stunned for a moment, but Emma used her magic and brought them all into the hospital to ask for help.

Dr. Whale didn't take long to come and they put Neal in a bed to bring him into emergency. They stabilized his seizure but again had no positive answer for the magic wielding family.

- "Maybe if we ask blue she could give us some of that fancy water." Emma turned to Rumplestiltskin.  
- "That witch would never help me." He told her and turned his back to walk away.  
- "I will ask her." Henry offered and asked Regina to bring him to the convent.  
- "Go." Emma told them and stayed with Neal in the hospital.

They made it to the nuns convent and Regina asked one of the fairies to call for Blue. They were invited into the haven and the fairy monarch received them in her religious office. Henry asked her for the water of Urd's well and the fairy nearly fell from her seat after hearing him ask for such a thing. "How do you even know about them?" Mother Superior questioned the child and looked at Regina with anger. "Well, my grandfather is the Dark One, I hear things." The boy told a lie to protect his mother's and Tinker Bell's secret.

"I'm afraid I can't provide you with such powerful blessed waters, young man." She told him. "It is because of your grand father that I can't precisely allow you to have them." The fairy said firmly. "But he's changed! Don't you fairies give everyone a second chance?" Henry questioned her and Regina internally smiled feeling proud of her baby. "He's had more than enough chances." Blue answered sharply. "Please. This isn't for Rumplestiltskin, it is to save my father." The boy pleaded.

"Baelfire?" The blue fairy mumbled. She remembered when she had given the boy a magic bean to provide him a second chance with his father but Rumplestiltskin didn't take it and let him fall alone through the portal. She would be a hypocrite if she denied feeling she owed that boy a big one. "I can see you speak the truth this time, young prince." The fairy said gently. "I will see if I can give you some of it. But first, if your grandfather has truly changed, I will put him in a test that shall reveal his true nature." The fairy warned. "Anything." Henry didn't hesitate to accept the challenge. He really was the truest believer and the fairy half-heartedly smiled.

Mother and child left the convent and made it to the pawnbroker's shop. Regina remembered where Belle kept the white wand hidden and was going to leave when Rumplestiltskin appeared in the shop after a crimson smoke faded away.

- "Looking for something, dearie?" He asked his former apprentice.

Regina lost grasp of the box, as the warlock made it disappear in smoke and brought it to his own hands.

- "This is the only way to save your son, Rumple." Regina said nervously.  
- "With my undoing? How convenient of the blue fairy." He moved to put the box over one of the crystal displays.  
- "Please! You have to help us. Didn't you want to save my dad?" Henry yelled at him.  
- "I still do. I would give my life to save Bae, but this blue witch can't be trusted." Rumple told him.  
- "Then trust in me, because I believe in you, grandpa." Henry said honestly and it touched the old bitter man.

* * *

(Flashback)

In the Convent

"If he really has changed, he will choose his son this time over power." The blue fairy said as she told them about the white wand's power. "It belonged to an ancient fairy that ceased to be." She said to the young man. "Did she die?" Henry asked with curiosity. "Yes. She chose to live a human life in the land of OZ, but destiny brought her back to magic and she became the Good Witch of the West." Mother superior took a moment to sigh deeply.

- "And what happened?" It was Regina the one interested now. She didn't know that part of the story.  
- "There was a cyclone and it brought with it a false wizard from the land with no magic." She told her.  
- "You mean from this world?" Henry asked the fay.

"Yes. He was a tricks master and he used her innocence against her." Blue walked over to the window and looked up into the clear sky, remembering her centuries old friend. "He tricked her into showing him her magic pendant and got her to remove it. Once she lost her magic, he…" Blue stopped for a moment, voice breaking and tears flowing.

- "He murdered her." Regina said for her and, for the first time, she felt sympathy for the strict enclosed fairy.  
- "Yes. Zelena was destined to fill her seat in the sisterhood of OZ, but she let envy consume her innocence and now the prophecy can't be fulfilled." Blue shared with them.  
- "I can think of Zelena as anything but innocent." Regina mumbled.  
- "And I couldn't think of you as anything but Evil." The blue fairy told her and smiled lightly.  
- "People change! See? We can do this! Zelena can still be that person." Henry was optimistic.  
- "We thought Henry was the one who could wield the white wand and break the curse." Regina told Blue.

The blue fairy walked toward Henry and placed her hands over his shoulders gently. "You have the purest form of magic, belief, what keeps light magic from dying. Your power resides within your ability to find goodness in others and helping them bring it out. If you can believe in Zelena and Rumplestiltskin, then there is still a chance for both of them." Mother Superior told him.

* * *

(Present)

- "Then trust in me, because I believe in you, grandpa." Henry said honestly and it touched the old bitter man.

Rumplestiltskin looked into Henry's hazel eyes and saw himself reflected in them. He had a glimpse at what a couple of his possible futures could be and brought a hand to cover his mouth. A tear rolled down his cheek and he went to unlock the box containing the white wand. "I trust you, Henry." The old man told him and kissed him on the forehead for the first time. "I want to be a better person for you, for Belle, for my Bae." He said with resolution.

"Regina, you raised him well. Despite all the darkness you had to endure from me and Cora." He said to her and Regina couldn't prevent her eyes from glazing. Rumplestiltskin had always been a father figure for her and even if their relationship had always been tormenting, and most likely would continue to be so, moments like these shared between them were worth more any gold or a curse could ever afford.

- "One more thing." Regina cleared her throat and summoned Pandora's box in her hand.  
- "That can't be part of the deal." Rumplestiltskin was thrown aback.  
- "It won't be only your undoing, Rumple." Regina told him.  
- "One life for another." Rumplestiltskin mumbled, remembering the price of his revival.

Regina waved her hand over the lock to the enchanted box and Zelena appeared after a red light came from the ruby sitting atop of the magical object.

"Regina? Rumple?" Her sister looked around her and felt nervous. "What's going on?" She asked with a trembling voice. "I don't have my magic, I can't hurt anyone." Zelena began to panic. "You promised me a second chance, _sis_." The redhead started stepping back until her body smacked against a wall. She felt cornered between two of the most powerful sorceress in all the realms and there was nothing she could do to escape her fatal fate.

"Zelena, it's fine." Regina told her and approached slowly. "What do you mean it is fine? You… you are going to kill me and have your little brat watch it. And you said I was wicked!" The blue-eyed woman said with anguish. "Nobody is going to kill you." Regina told her. "Speak for yourself, Regina." Rumplestiltskin said loudly and made Zelena lift from the ground, in similar fashion to what Belle had suffered in the same spot. He then summoned the key that had etched its symbol onto Neal's hand and pressed it in the woman's palm. "Ahh!" She groaned in pain and looked at the image printed on her hand and a weak "No" escaped her lips.

"Don't hurt her! She's my sister! My only blood related family that remains." Regina yelled at him and focused her light magic to hit him. "You said you wanted to change! This is how. Spare her. Give up magic and save my father!" Henry went to Rumplestiltskin and helped him stand up. "What's done is done." Rumplestiltskin muttered. "You can no longer escape fate." He said with a low tone while looking at Zelena.

Zelena was confused with what she was seeing and hearing. Regina had protected her from the Dark One and called her her sister, with no sarcasm in her tone. "My only blood that remains." Zelena played the words in her mind again. All she ever wanted was to be recognized as part of her real family and Regina was just doing that. Even the adopted brat was standing up for her, after everything she'd done to them. But her destiny had been sealed now, there was no escaping.

"Why do you protect me?" Zelena asked Regina with a broken voice; eyes clouding. "Didn't you just hear me? You are my sister." Regina told her. "I don't want to loose any more of my family." The brunette said with honesty. "But I… I am wicked and I've done such terrible things. Is this a trick?" Zelena looked incredulously at her. "There is a catch, yes." Regina admitted. "I knew it! Good things never happen to me." Zelena breathed deeply and felt her heart break again.

- "The catch is my undoing." Rumplestiltskin told her.  
- "What? How? And what does it have to do with me?" The redhead looked at him with confusion.  
- "Do you know this wand?" Regina pointed at Henry's hands carrying the white wand.  
- "I can't make it work. I never could." Zelena replied and tried to keep a distance from them.  
- "But I believe you can make it work again." Henry approached her and put the wand in her hands.

Regina stood beside Henry and took her sister's hands in hers with the wand still between them. "This is your second chance, Zelena. Are you willing to take it? Or will you do like me and choose hate over hope? You already know how much pain that caused me." Regina told her. "You can have a family here, or turn your back on us and live in solitude inside Pandora's." Regina warned her. "Nice touch, finishing your heart to heart with a threat, _dear_." Zelena muttered. "Besides, my fate is already sealed." Zelena showed her the mark in her hand. "You're not giving me a chance. You're giving me a death sentence." The redhead looked into Rumplestiltskin's eyes with hatred.

"If I can make my own destiny, so can you." Regina told her sister. "And I will be there to help you." She continued. "Why are you really doing this? You can't really care about me. Stop acting!" Zelena steeled her jaw. "You know why I do it and I really wish you choose hope and give me a chance to make it up to you for the time lost." Regina said sincerely. "I want you to be the sister I never had and always needed. And I want to be that for you, too." Brown gaze locked in blue with hope. Henry joined his hands with them and smiled warmly at Zelena. "I believe we can be a family. Do you?" He asked her with a soft voice.

The wand in green hands started glowing and Regina and Henry were surprised when they removed their hands and found it was Zelena's belief that was making it work once again. "I don't understand… I don't have my pendant with me. How is this possible?" She looked at them confusedly. "You believe in us, just like we believe in you." Henry told her and went to hug her out of instinct. "Aunt Zelena." He said and the green skinned woman felt her heart melt with his innocence. The green hue in her skin started to fade away and Regina was surprised with the change. "Your skin." The brunette pointed at her and Zelena's brow furrowed. "It's green, I get it." The older sister grumbled. "Actually no." Regina took a mirror from the shop and held it in front of her sister.

- "See, you are already changing." Regina told her and Zelena's tears rolled down. But they were joyful ones, rather than bitter.  
- "Are we going to do this or not?" Rumplestiltskin interrupted.  
- "I am doing this for my nephew, not for you, Rumplestiltskin." The redhead told him.

Zelena started waving her wand above the Dark One and a bright white light engulfed him. Rumplestiltskin began to turn into a ceramic figure and Zelena then shattered it with the wand. As ceramic crumbles fell to the ground, they quickly turned into coal and revealed a man without magic in the center of the black dusted circle on the floor.

- "Rumple, are you alright?" Regina approached slowly.  
- "I feel... lighter." He said as he stretched his fingers. "Like a heavy burden has been taken from my shoulders." He realized.  
- "Aunt Zelena!" Henry shouted and went to move the body laying on the floor unconscious.  
- "Bae!" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed and moved over to the door to find his car and drive to the hospital.

Regina kneeled beside her sister. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She started weeping. "Zelena, please, come back to me." She begged her and shook her body vigorously, but nothing happened. "Blue! BLUE!" Regina shouted and the blue fairy appeared. "The waters of Urd, please. You promised." Regina begged.

The blue fairy looked at Regina with sadness and then placed a small container inside her hand.

- "This is... empty. Why are you giving me this?" Regina asked bewildered.  
- "Someone stole it. They didn't even leave a drop in my container." She told her.  
- "But... can't you get more? Please! Don't do this to me." Regina weeped.  
- "Sadly, I can't. I can't cross realms without the magic beans or portals." Blue reminded her.  
- "I sealed the walls between worlds in Pan's curse. No..." The Mayor felt her heart break for her sister.  
- "I failed you." Regina whispered as she held her sister's body in her arms.


	12. Second Chances

- "I failed you." Regina held her sister in her arms and tears flowed down her face.  
- "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do to help her." The blue fairy said to them and vanished.

"You tried, mom. Maybe it wasn't meant to be." Henry came to her side and knelt next to her. "If Tinker Bell and I hadn't taken that bottle, my sister would still be alive." Regina sighed deeply. "It is my fault." She gritted her teeth. "But then none of us would be here, mom. She would've erased us from the past." He tried to soothe her. "I guess we'll never know now." Regina tried to calm down.

At the Hospital

Rumplestiltskin burst into the room where the nurses had put Baelfire and pushed Emma aside to join his son. "Hey, watch it." Emma muttered but he ignored her. At the other side of the bed was Belle and she looked at Rumplestiltskin closely. He seemed slightly different but she couldn't decipher how.

"Bae! BAE!" He shook his son's body. "Father? I... were am I?" Neal opened his eyes lazily and looked at his surroundings. "The hospital. Let me see your hand." Rumplestiltskin quickly grabbed his right hand and looked for the symbol that had left a scar in it before, but there was none and both of them were surprised by the miracle. "You're safe now." Rumple exhaled deeply and brought him to his arms in a desperate embrace.

- "What happened?" Belle asked Rumplestiltskin and turned to look at Emma in bewilderment.  
- "I think the blue fairy helped Henry." Emma was surprised and grabbed her cellphone to call Regina.  
- "What... what was the price?" Neal looked at his papa. "She wouldn't just help. She isn't that good of a fairy." He told them.  
- "My power. That was the price." Rumple answered as he parted from his arms.  
- "Does that mean?" Belle was perplexed.  
- "I no longer am the Dark One." Her partner told her and everyone was shocked with the answer.  
- "You did that for me?" Neal asked with wonder.  
- "Yes, Bae. I wouldn't ever let you part from my side again." He told him and they cried together.

Belle retrieved the dagger from her purse and, when she looked at it, she noticed the name on the blade had disappeared. The blue-eyed girl looked at Rumplestiltskin with surprise and felt impressed with his sacrifice. She knew how much he treasured magic and giving it up to save his son proved how far he had come into redemption for his family.

She went to wrap her arms around him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I am so proud of you, Rumple." She told him and he smiled warmly at her. "You made me a better man, Belle." The man said to her and cupped her face in his hands. "I did it for our family." He whispered and kissed her again.

Emma hung up her phone and glared at Rumplestiltskin as he claimed to be the holy savior. "That wasn't the whole story." Emma muttered but they didn't hear her. "I have to go." She said more loudly and turned around without sparing a glance to Neal, who was looking at her with longing.

At the Convent

The blue fairy appeared in her office and opened a secret passage behind her desk. As the wall with books began to cease, a stair leading to the underground was revealed. She descended into a vault similar to Rumplestiltskin's, except for one thing that sat in the center of the catacomb.

Blue approached the tall black crystal that was standing in the middle and waved her wand in front of it. The quartz began to vibrate and a voice emanated from its chore.

"Is it done?" The mysterious voice asked her. "They have been taken care of." The fairy answered. "The pendant. Did you get it?" The voice resounded again. "No... I haven't found it yet, Mistress." Blue answered with trepidation. "Then what are you doing in here? BRING ME THE GEMSTONE." The deep voice echoed in the cold vault. "I... I apologize." Blue said and started walking away. "Blue." The female voice called again. "Yes?" The fairy turned around. "Does he still have my wand?" She asked her. "Yes. It is inside his vault." The fairy answered. "Not for much longer. Once you bring me the pendant, I will break out of this prison and reclaim the black wand." She finished.

In the Shop

Henry was embracing Regina while she wept silently, when a blue smoke revealed Emma's presence.

- "Regina, are you okay?" The blonde asked with worry.  
- "No. I promised her a second chance and Rumplestiltskin took advantage. I failed her." The brunette told her.  
- "Are you sure everything is lost?" The blonde knelt with them and checked in a side of Zelena's neck for a pulse.  
- "She's not coming back." Regina said softly and wiped the tears from her face.

Emma didn't find a pulse, but what she did notice was the lack of a certain necklace.

"Wait. You said she used magic." Emma spoke. "How did she do it without her pendant?" She asked with confusion. "She believed in herself. She believed in us and light magic manifested through the wand." Regina answered with a strained voice and Emma saw the white wand in Zelena's hands. "Didn't Gold say her power resided within the necklace? What if there is more to it? He wanted to lock it in his vault." The green-eyed told her.

Regina looked into jade eyes and realized there was indeed more into the story of the sisterhood necklace. She remembered reading in her books of sorcery references that told they were connected to the life source of Yggdrasil. That was why only the four good witches of OZ could wear them and the pendants became their life the moment they were bestowed with them.

"I didn't think it was literal when I read about it." Regina mumbled. "You're right. The pendant is her life source." Regina said to her. "As keepers of the secrets of magic, they have to vow to protect them with their lives. The necklaces enhance their power, but also become their weakness. They become their hearts and essence." The brunette told her.

- "Henry." Regina called their son and he carefully removed the garment from his own neck. It had been well hidden under his coat and t-shirt.  
- "You gave it to him?" Emma was astounded. How could Regina risk their son's life like that? She thought.  
- "No one would suspect me." Henry smiled proudly and put the pendant in his brunette mother's hands.  
- "I hope this works." Regina said quietly as she looked pensively at the black gemstone.  
- "Shouldn't we be worried it is still pitch black?" Emma asked with concern.  
- "Good thing we both have light magic." Regina told her and smiled gently.

Regina moved Zelena's hair to the side and was bringing the chain to her neck, when a sparkly blast of blue magic took them by surprise and paralyzed them on their spot. "That's not yours." The blue fairy said to Regina as she sauntered over to the trio.

"Neither is it yours." Regina groaned and clenched her teeth when Blue snatched the necklace from her hands. "I'm sorry for your loss." The fairy said sarcastically. "No, you're not." Henry blurted and looked at the woman with anger. "You're right, young man. I'm not." She laughed and vanished in a black smoke.

- "What the hell was that?" Emma asked Regina with confusion.  
- "_That_ is a dark fairy in disguise." Regina said with coarse voice.  
- "She tricked us, mom!" Henry exclaimed in deception.

"Gold was right. He said she couldn't be trusted." Emma commented remembering their talk in the hospital earlier. "And yet he let you go seek her help." The blonde continued deciphering what she was missing. "He could foretell the future, right? He knew this would happen." Emma stiffened her jaw.

"He couldn't kill Zelena directly because of the command I gave him through the dagger. And Belle also asked him not to." Regina breathed deeply. "He just took the opportunity to get revenge on my sister." The brunette felt impotent. "He is a clever bastard." Regina muttered. "Always has been."

After a couple of minutes, the binding spell ceased and the three of them began to regain control over their limbs.

"But it doesn't make sense." Emma picked up after Regina. "He lost his powers. He is not the Dark One any longer." Emma pointed out. "He _did_ give up magic to save Neal." Emma turned to look at Henry. "Something doesn't fit." She felt something in her gut. "Time to get answers from the imp." She muttered as she stood up.

Regina waved her hand over her sister's body and purple smoke made it appear in Regina's mausoleum, to rest inside the same crystal coffin that had once preserved Daniel.

The family of three transported to the hospital and looked for Rumplestiltskin, but Belle told them he had gone into the restrooms and they were unimpressed when Henry confirmed his grandfather wasn't there. They had no idea where he had gone to but suspected he was up to no good.

- "I don't have the dagger." Belle ran to their side looking pale and with heavy breathing.  
- "Son of a bitch." Emma muttered. "I'll find him. He can't be far." She turned on her heel.  
- "Emma, I don't care about Rumplestiltskin. I just want to recover the pendant." Regina said to her and they decided to head to the convent in search of the treacherous fairy.

In the Convent

After opening her secret passage, the blue fairy started stepping down the stairs that lead into the vault that protected her Mistress.

- "I got it, Mistress." The fairy said to the tall crystal.  
- "Good girl. Bring it to me." The mysterious voice ordered.

A gunshot echoed in the vault and the blue fairy suddenly dropped on the floor; shoulder bleeding dangerously from the bullet that pierced through flesh.

- "Who is there?" The voice asked.  
- "Hello, dearie. Long time." The evil man limped his way toward the black quartz and her servant.  
- "Rumplestiltskin. How did you get here?" The voice vibrated in stone.  
- "With the help of your stupid fairy, of course." He answered.

The blue fairy recovered conscience and opened her eyes to find the person that had attacked her. "Rumplestiltskin?" The fairy asked in shock and tried to reach the wand that had rolled a few inches from where her hand lay.

Regina and Emma saw three nuns' bodies by the entrance to the convent and noticed they had been shot in the head. Mayor and Deputy continued advancing and entered Mother Superior's office with care. They heard voices coming from the underground and started descending the stairs behind the desk.

They moved with stealth and watched as Rumplestiltskin went after the blue fairy. "Wait." Regina tugged on Emma's arm to prevent her from moving any further.

"Why are so you surprised to see me here?" Rumplestiltskin asked Blue and stepped on her hand firmly to hold it in place. "I lost my magic." He added more pressure with his heel and made the fairy scream in pain. "Your spell can't affect me any longer." He told her and picked up the necklace from the floor. "It can only deter the Dark One, remember?" He held the pendant high above his head and studied the black gemstone in the center.

- "You can't make it work. What do you really want?" The fairy demanded an answer.  
- "My power back. Did you really think you could outwit me?" The dark imp mocked her.

While Rumplestiltskin focused in the pendant, the blue fairy used the opportunity to gather enough strength to pull her arm and make the imp loose balance. He fell on his back and Blue managed to stand up. She went forward to attack Rumple, but a ball of fire reached her and ignited the dark fairy's body until she turned into ashes.

- "Regina? What are you doing here?" Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to look behind him.  
- "We'll be the ones asking you questions." Emma answered instead and both women came fully into vision.

A swirl of purple smoke swallowed the pendant in Rumplestiltskin's hand and made it appear in Regina's grasp. "This doesn't belong to you." Regina said to her former mentor and moved past him. She then came closer to the big black stone in the center of the chamber and stared at it with curiosity.

- "It isn't yours either." The stone spoke and Emma and Regina were bemused.  
- "Who are you?" The brunette asked her.  
- "The rightful owner of that pendant. Now, give it back!" The voice was raspy.  
- "I don't think so. Let's go, Emma." The brunette turned around and went to pick up the blue wand from he floor.  
- "What about the weird talking rock?" Emma asked in confusion.  
- "I don't think she's going anywhere." Regina chuckled.  
- "Can't say the same for you, though." Emma said while looking at Mr. Gold.

Emma went to where the imp lay and turned him flat over his stomach, pinning him down with her knee on his back. She made sure she handcuffed him right and then helped him stand up. "Move." She ordered and pushed him around to make sure he followed.

In the Station

Rumplestiltskin was locked inside the magic-less prison for the second time in his life in Storybrooke. The cage that imprisoned him was small, but at least it wasn't the living hell he had experienced inside Pandora's box.

The enchanted version of a jail was an eternal purgatory where all your fears were replayed in the way of a never-ending nightmare. For him, it had been loosing Bae through countless versions of a portal and watching Belle die in front of him, always unable to save either of them. Time didn't exist in that place and you could never die, but you could feel thirst and hunger as though you were outside.

"The dagger is intact." Emma said as she brought it to the Sheriff. "He planned to use it to absorb the magic trapped inside the big stone and recover his power." She explained to her father. "What about the pendant?" David asked. "He wanted to save it for a _rainy day_. It appears to be the lock to the Black Fairy's prison." The blonde answered. "Anyone who could confirm it?" David glanced at Rumplestiltskin from the window in the little office. "Tinker Bell is the only fairy we could trust asking." Emma told him. "Then we have a trip to the woods to make." The Sheriff got up from his seat and they left the cramped office.

"Ruby, if he tries anything funny... " Emma was speaking when the wolf-girl completed. "I will eat him." The younger woman said and grinned mischievously and Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes in the cell. These un-charming morons acted like he wasn't hearing them.

In the Mills Mausoleum

Regina slowly opened the coffin preserving her sister's body. She held the pendant in her hands and looked at Zelena again. She sighed deeply and leaned down over the quiet body to place the necklace back where it belonged and waited with hope to see her sister return. "Please, come back to me." Regina whispered into the gemstone and noticed it started to emit a beating sound, resembled to that of a heart.

* * *

At Robin Hood's 

"I never imagined Blue was with the Black Fairy." Tinker Bell commented. "Now it makes sense. She was the one who exiled her for creating the curse of the Dark One." The young woman told them. "Blue made us believe she had sent her to a land without magic, but she only hid her from the four witches." She figured.

"Why is the pendant a lock to her imprisonment?" David asked her.

"I think it was the Good Witch of the West who trapped her in that form. She sealed her away to contain her magic, as she was unable to kill her. She didn't want to taint her heart and went for that incantation instead." The petite woman answered. "Only the same power that entrapped her could release her." Tink told them.

"We won't have to worry about it anymore, then." Emma commented. "Regina is in her vault with Zelena. She will put back the pendant to awaken her."

"No! That's a terrible idea." Tinker Bell shot up from her seat. "The gem has been tainted by Zelena's hatred. It could bring back her darkness." The ex-fairy said loudly.

"No, I don't think so." Emma commented. "She sacrificed to help us."

"If what you say is true, there could still be hope." The former fairy told her.

* * *

In the Mausoleum

The gemstone in the pendant started releasing a black fume after Regina put it back. "Zelena?" Regina asked warily and watched the stone turn white again. But the thick black fog that had left her sister's locket started to swirl around Zelena's body and made her lift from the crystal coffin.

"Regina?" The redhead asked with doubt after slowly opening her eyes. "What is happening to me?" She asked as the dark smoke began to constrict her body, trying to make its way back inside her.

- "Zelena, you can fight the dark out!" Regina yelled as violent air started to swirl around both of them.  
- "I don't think I can." Her sister answered, body trapped inside a big black python made of thick smoke.

The mouth of the snake started to open wider as glowing green eyes focused on its prey. Zelena tried to fight it, but she couldn't summon her magic and realized that moment it was her own dark power trying to possess her again. "I can't, Regina! I don't have my magic." The woman screamed as she watched the snake come with speed toward her head.

Regina summoned her light magic and shot it in direction the python's head. White light made the beast recede, but it also made it change its target and go after the brunette. The serpent slithered in the air and started to wrap around Regina to suffocate her.

"Stop! It is me who you really want!" Zelena yelled and could make her magic work again. White energy emanated from her hands and made the vicious serpent turn into a fog again and Regina then dropped on the floor after being released by the dark monster.

Emma came running to the underground chamber with Tinker Bell behind her and they watched as Zelena walked in direction of Regina laying on the floor, coughing with difficulty as she tried to recover her breath. "Don't touch her!" Emma yelled thinking the witch had hurt her partner and ran to stand before Regina to protect her.

"I just wanted to help." Zelena muttered and Emma noticed the change in color on the pendant and let down her guard. "You did it." Regina said with astonishment as she began to stand up with Tinker Bell's help. "No. We both did." Her sister answered.

"ugh... guys… What is that." Emma asked with nervousness as she saw black smoke slowly gather in a cloud. "No…" Both sisters uttered.

The smoke moved rapidly in direction of Zelena and forced itself inside her through her mouth. The gemstone in her pendant started to become black and before it changed completely, she ripped it from her neck. "It is too powerful to fight it, Regina." The woman looked at the brunette with sadness. "I'm sorry, sister." She said to her and used the remaining of her magic to destroy the gemstone and die together with her darkness.

Regina run to her sister's side and picked her in her arms. She called her name twice but there was no answer. Emma went to pick up the locket from the ground and brought it to Regina. "It's broken." She told her with sadness and placed a hand over her shoulder.

- "You did everything you could." Emma said softly.  
- "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Regina." The ex-fairy said and knelt beside her friend.  
- "No." Regina whimpered and shook her head in denial.  
- "NO..." She repeated and looked at Tinker Bell with renewed confidence."We haven't tried all."  
- "What do you mean?" Tinker Bell asked with confusion.  
- "You can still help her. Save her like you once saved me." Regina asked her fairy godmother with glint in her eyes.  
- "But I don't have my wand. You saw Blue remove my magic." The younger woman responded with anguish.  
- "But I have hers." Regina told her and placed the blue wand in her hands.

"Please give her a second chance." Regina pleaded. "Regina, I don't know what this wand could do to her." Tinker Bell looked nervously at the object. "I don't even know if I can summon its magic." She sighed deeply. "You just need to believe in yourself, like you did before." Regina assured her while she held her sister in her arms. "I believe in you, fairy."

Tinker Bell closed her eyes for a moment and imagined seeing her magic return to her body, she told herself it was possible and asked the blue wand to give Zelena a second chance if her last deed in her life had ben a selfless act of love.

A sparkling blue mist covered Zelena's body and after the light stopped shinning, Regina could feel a lighter weight in her arms. Emma's eyes widened in surprise and went to see Regina's bright smile. "Did she just pull a Pinocchio on Zelena?" Emma blurted and remembered the weird sensation she felt when August turned back into a child, but the innocent cooing a baby made her shake the memory away and smile widely at the newborn in Regina's arms.

"She will have what she wanted in the end." Regina said with joyful tears. "She has gone back in time and we will give her her best chance. The life we all deserved." The brunette smiled and leaned to place a kiss on her baby sister's forehead.

Emma moved closer to them and touched the little girl's hand with curiosity. She remembered the day Henry had been born and how she avoided holding him because she knew if she did, she wouldn't have been able to give him his best chance with a family that could support him.

Emma was beginning to feel saddened by that chapter in her life, when tiny fingers curled in her thumb and immediately filled her heart with warmth. "She is our best chance." Emma brought her lips to kiss the little hand and then Regina's lips emotionally. "We will raise her as our own."

* * *

_*A/N* What do you think about Zelena's second chance? Will she grow up into a dark princess or will light guide her steps into a life full of blessings? I am sad to announce there will probably be only one more chapter to provide you the answer, as I have started working on "Frozen Dreams" and will be focusing in that one._


	13. Book of Destiny

**Book of Destiny**

* * *

Regina, Emma and Tink entered the station with a newborn in their possession. David came to join them in the Mayor's office and asked about the child Regina carried in her arms. They explained to him all of what had happened in the vault and how Tinker Bell was able to use the blue wand to provide Zelena with a second chance.

It was somewhat difficult for the Sheriff to digest it, as he still remembered all of what the witch had done to enact a curse that would open her portal to the past. He remembered his own newborn had been ripped from their arms to be used as an ingredient and felt conflicted when his gaze sat in innocent sky blue eyes from the baby in Regina's arms.

David took a deep breath and shook his head. How could he blame it on Zelena now that she was just as defenseless as his own child? He had no choice now but to forgive her and let go of the resentment.

"What do you plan to do with her? Will you give her up in adoption somewhere away from Storybrooke?" The man asked them and Emma quickly responded a firm "NO" and his father was a little surprised.

"We will raise her together." Emma told him and slipped her arm around Regina and the infant. Regina smiled proudly and went to put the child in the sofa, tucking her securely with pillows all around her and covered her with a soft warm throw she kept in her office.

"She can't hurt anyone now and we will make sure she never does in the future." Regina said to her in-law and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I guess the family has just expanded then." He commented and flashed a smile for them.

"Tinker Bell." The man called the fairy's attention. "Since mother superior is gone now and pretty much all of her minions, I think you should occupy her place now in the convent."

"I'm sorry but I can't. There are rules… and I have chosen to spend my days as an ordinary woman with my Robin." She answered politely and looked at Regina pensively.

"It might be time to re-write them, Tink. This isn't the Enchanted Forest and you could make the wand work." Regina told her. "You could be both a fairy and a mother to Roland." She smiled warmly at her friend.

Tinker Bell smiled widely considering the possibility. "If that could be possible, I'd love to."

"I will let Snow know and I'm sure she will be happy for you too." David assured her.

The baby started crying and distracted them from their reunion. Regina went to pick her up from the sofa and cradled her in her arms. "Is anything wrong with her?" Emma came to her side and asked worriedly. "I think she might be hungry." Regina answered remembering Henry's cry when he wanted his bottle.

"Okay, let's all call it a day and go home to take care of our families." David told them and they decided that was the best thing they had heard since their return to the small town.

Having a free evening felt like a dream come true, but it didn't mean they didn't have work to do, as Regina and Emma had to make a stop in Sneezy's pharmacy to buy some supplies for the baby on their way back to the Mansion.

At the Swan-Mills

"Will she sleep with us tonight?" Emma asked the brunette. "I'm afraid to turn around and hurt her." She told her and shrugged her shoulders. "I still have Henry's crib in the attic, but you're going to have to assemble it." Regina answered. "No problem. I already helped my father the other day with my little brother's. I got this." Emma assured her and went to look for the box in the attic.

Regina fed the baby and hummed a lullaby to soothe her and the small child quickly drifted into deep sleep. She laid in bed with her new baby by her side and fell asleep while Emma battled with the vintage crib.

It was much more complicated than the one her mother had chosen for her brother and the blonde was taking longer than she wanted. "Regina and her fancy choices." She whined but finally managed to put the last piece together and stood up to look at the elegant chocolate colored crib.

Emma turned around to let Regina know she'd finished but stopped when her eyes watched the sleeping beauty with her baby. She smiled warmly at the lovely image and took her cellphone to snap a picture and send it to Henry, as he was still in the hospital with his father.

- "Who is that?" Henry answered in a message soon after.  
- "Your new sister." Emma replied.  
- "Pick me up!" Her son quickly answered and Emma took the bug keys to go fetch him.

Emma arrived in the hospital and went to look for Henry in the room assigned for Neal. She knocked on the door and her son opened it for her. "Ma!" He exclaimed and hugged her. "They said dad could leave tomorrow." The youngster told her and Emma smiled at Neal. "That's great news." She said calmly and walked closer to his bed.

"Emma. I am glad to see you again. Thanks for everything." Neal started talking, eyes looking deep into green with yearning. "Can I see you tomorrow to talk?" He continued and glanced over Henry.

"Henry, could you please wait outside. I'll be there shortly." The blonde asked her son and he nodded with his head and left the room.

Meanwhile, in the mansion, Regina woke up from her nap and noticed Emma's absence. She called her name but didn't get an answer and then her eyes focused in the crib against the wall beside their bed. "Where did she go to?" She got nervous and carefully secured the baby in her bed to make it to the mirror in her vanity. "Show me Emma." She whispered and the mirror showed the image of Emma and Neal in the hospital.

"I knew we would be given a second chance, Em. I am glad I could make it back to you and Henry. We can finally have a happy ending together as a family, as it had always been meant to be." Neal said to her and grabbed her hand gently to bring it to his lips and kiss her knuckles.

Regina's brow furrowed at the scene and felt her heart speed up in expectation of Emma's answer. Could she possibly still feel something for _that person_ and change her mind about her? She felt her blood run cold and her strength abandon her.

"Neal… I am very happy you made it. I really am." Emma was speaking but Neal quickly interrupted. "I knew it. We can still be happy, Emma, I knew you meant it when you said you loved me. That time after Tamara shot me." He tried to pull her into an embrace but Emma stopped him with her other hand. "No." She said firmly.

"Not like that anymore." Emma gave him an apologetic smile. "You are Henry's father and, as that, you will always be welcome in his life. But you and me, we had our time and it didn't work out. I love you… as a friend." She told him and his face contorted in deception and then anger.

"Is it Hook? Has the pirate ripped you from my side like he took my mother?" He tried to stand up feeling furious.

"No." Emma pushed him down in bed to stop him. "It isn't Hook who has my heart now. It is Regina whom I am in love with and there is nothing that can change that." She said firmly and stepped back. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a wife and child to look after." She finished and left his room without looking back.

"Let's go home, kid." She put her arm around Henry's shoulder and left the building.

Regina was tearing with happiness from what she saw reflected in her mirror and quickly waved a hand to make the image fade away. She cleaned her face and put new make-up on and then arranged the baby's crib with white and pink bedding to accommodate her baby while she waited for Emma and Henry.

* * *

At the Charmings

It had been a week since Zelena defeated the greatest evil, her own darkness, and the Charmings were excited to formally present their prince to their subjects. It was given it wouldn't happen in a royal court with a full ceremony, but it still was important to preserve some level of tradition and Ruby offered to throw a welcoming party in the diner.

"Are you seriously going to hold him up and present him like in the lion king?" Emma chuckled and earned the scowl of her mother, but they couldn't really blame her for blurting cheeky Disney comparisons and David just nodded to play along. "Of course." He answered solemnly.

"And then I will howl and everyone will have to mimic." Ruby said and Emma just lost it there. The roomed filled with laughter and even Regina chuckled lightly, what made Emma grin brightly. She loved so much seeing Regina looking happy, which had been all the time now that they had their own perfect family.

Emma leaned to the side to whisper something in her ear while her parents cuddled her baby brother. "I love you." She said ever so lightly but filled with emotion. Regina blushed lightly and felt her heart melt with the words that left Emma's lips with such honesty. "And I you." She answered, brown eyes glazing for a moment, but the cooing of the baby in her own arms made her smile widely.

"Okay! Then I better head out and start preparing for the celebration." Ruby told them and sauntered to the door to leave the apartment.

"We should, too." Emma said after her. "We need to dress our little princess for the occasion." She smiled widely and slipped a hand around Henry and the other around Regina. Blue smoke engulfed the magical family and brought them to their own modern palace.

There still were a few hours left before the celebration and Henry asked permission to join Neal in the park after he called him in the cellphone to invite him. "Yes, but don't be late for the announcement of your uncle's name." Emma told him and he went to meet his father by the porch.

"She finally fell asleep." Regina said as she came from the nursery room. "And Henry has gone with Neal for a walk in the park." The blonde raised an eyebrow sensually at her partner. "Oh." Was all Regina's answer. "What do you say if we go make some… tapas?" Emma's hands went to Regina's waist and pulled her close. "Hungry already? We will be eating in the diner." Regina answered playfully and chuckled. "Not that type of hunger." Emma grinned and leaned to bury her face in the warm curve of Regina's neck an started placing slow kisses all along the length.

"Mmm…" Regina moaned softly and that just encouraged Emma to keep on advancing.

Her lips moved slowly up to kiss Regina's chin and then found home in crimson lips with desire. Their kiss began deepening as Emma's hands slid down the sides of the brunette's hips and her fingers started curling in black fabric to pull up the pencil skirt the Mayor was wearing.

"Wait." Regina uttered as she tore her lips apart from Emma's. "Nooooo… can't wait." The blonde complained and pulled her close again to resume the kissing. "Emma… not… in… the hallway." Regina chuckled and parted from her embrace.

Emma was ready to complain but Regina took her hand and guided her into their love nest. Emma closed the door behind them and turned to look at Regina as a feline ready to pounce on her prey. "You can't escape now." She grinned. "I wouldn't dare." Regina answered as she laid in the middle of their bed. "Come and get me, Savior." The brunette winked an eye at her. "With pleasure, my Queen." Emma answered and started crawling on bed above her lover's body.

Later at Granny's

"Attention everyone." Ruby called but the murmurs in the diner didn't stop. She then decided to whistle loudly and everyone shut up to listen. "Much better." She smirked and went to pick her drink from the counter.

"We are proud to announce the name of our new child." David raised his voice solemnly.  
"Prince… Daniel." Mary Margaret continued after him and smiled warmly at Regina.

Regina looked in shock at the pixie-haired woman she had hated for as long she could remember. She was astonished Snow White had chosen to name her son after her first love.

"It all started with a humble stableboy and I wish to honor his memory by nurturing life in this little prince that shall bring love and peace into our hearts." The White Queen said to her subjects and Regina's tears started trickling with gratitude.

"And there is someone else we'd like to present to you." Mary Margaret looked at Emma and her daughter was taken by surprise. "Our new granddaughter, right, Emma?" She raised her eyebrow at the blonde.

"I… I guess." Emma mumbled nervously, she wasn't expecting to present her child with Regina and looked at her partner with wide round eyes begging for help. She had no idea how to do this and it was a bit silly in her opinion.

Regina was amused by Emma's demeanor and asked Henry to bring his sister back to her arms, as he had been carrying her most of the night excited about finally having a sibling. An aunt kind of sister but whatever, he loved her and was protective of the little girl.

"I hereby present to you our little princess, whose name shall reflect light and hope, as good could still be found even in the darkest of all hearts." Regina spoke and everyone knew she meant her own. They had by now all witnessed Regina's redemption and no longer scorned her; it was quite the opposite in fact. Most of them were secretly thankful she had created Storybrooke, because it was a far better world and none of them lacked a decent home and job.

Regina took a moment to breathe deeply and placed the child in Emma's arms.

"That's why we've decided to call her… Emerald." Emma revealed to them and David picked little Daniel from Snow's arms to hold him next to her. "And together they shall rule one day and protect our land from any dangers." The man finished and everyone vowed lightly in reverence for their future majesties.

The celebration was harmonic and everyone was having a good time, or almost, as Neal was feeling down because it wasn't easy to see Emma being so happy with someone other than him. He went ahead and exited the diner to avoid spending more time with the family he knew he could never have.

"Bored already?" A familiar voice stopped him from leaving. "Yeah, I don't belong there… It's just too much for me to handle at the moment." Neal said to the brunette sitting alone in one of the tables outside. "What's your excuse?" He walked to join her in her table. "All this baby talk and rainbow kisses is kinda getting on my nerves." Ruby brought a glass to her lips and emptied its contents. "Why?" Neal asked with curiosity. "I'm a werewolf. Nobody wants to hook up with the local monster, let alone raise a wolf-pack." She looked into her empty glass and her brow furrowed. "What are you having?" The man pointed at the empty glass. "Iced tea, but I could use something stronger." The girl mumbled. "Then let's have it." Neal rose from his seat and offered a hand to her. "The Rabbit Hole?" He asked her. "Uh, sure." Ruby blushed lightly and took his hand to walk with him downtown.

Seven years later

Emma and Regina were called into the principal's office to talk about Emerald's behavior.

"What did she do this time? If she burnt something, I can quickly have it replaced. It is in the budget to provide our school with all the necessities it encounters." Regina started speaking but the old woman gently interrupted.

"Madam Mayor, you can't solve everything each time by throwing money around the school. You need to find a way to make her control her magic when she gets emotional." The white haired lady said to her.

Miss Audrey had been a fairy in the Enchanted forest but here she was the principal in school and a rather indulgent one, but Emerald had become a constant issue and she needed to enforce new measures. Ever after the girl turned six, her magic became stronger and there hadn't been a week without at least one visit from her mothers to her office.

"Emotional?" Emma asked the mature woman. "Yes, Miss Swan." Ms. Audrey slowly removed her glasses. "Emerald got upset by something one of her classmates told her and she made him levitate and put him on a branch at the top of a tree." The lady told her. "It was a miracle I had brought my good old wand with me and I could bring the child down with no harmful consequences. I hope you can both understand this can't repeat." The woman finished.

"We understand." Regina answered. "May we take Emerald home now?" She asked calmly. "Yes, you may." The lady answered and signaled the door. "She is waiting in her classroom with her grandmother." The lady told her.

Both mothers started walking to the exit but Regina turned around before opening the door. "May I know the name of the child who disturbed her?" Regina asked with interest. "Raymond." The woman answered. "Thank you. We will deal with this little inconvenience." The Mayor assured her and walked out. "Sorry for the trouble." Emma said before exiting after Regina.

"Emma, it is imperative you speak with Neal and let him know his son is a bully constantly harassing our daughter." Regina started telling her while walking down the corridor. "I will." Emma muttered and sighed deeply.

They greeted Mary Margaret and opened their arms for Daniel, who came running their way for an embrace. He landed in between both women and squeezed their heads together. "Auntie Gina! Sisi!" He kissed them and then parted from their side upon his mother's request. Mary picked him up in her arms and called her grand daughter to come see her parents.

Emerald walked shyly in their direction, eyes looking to the floor all the while. She dragged her little backpack behind her and Emma knelt to embrace her and pick her up in her arms. "Hey baby… what's wrong?" Emma asked softly and the little girl buried her face in the space between her neck and shoulder.

"Honey, what happened?" Regina joined them and took the backpack to carry it in her hand. "I wanna go home." Emerald peeked from Emma's shoulder and quickly hid her gaze again. Regina felt her heart sink in her chest and turned to thank Snow for waiting with her child for them. They waved a hand to Daniel and made it to the black Mercedes to go home.

"What happened, honey? What did that kid tell you?" Regina asked her while Emma was driving. "He said… you're not my mommy." The girl answered and tears started trickling down pink cheeks. "But that's not right, love, don't listen to that bully." Regina told her but Emerald still continued crying. "I know Emma is not my mama. Maybe you lie too." She told them as she cried louder, magic beginning to glow around her.

Regina signaled Emma to park the car in the side of the road and went to sit with her little girl. "Honey, I love you. Why would I lie to you?" Regina hugged her. "Because I am wicked!" The girl cried out and vanished from her arms in a green smoke. "No way." Emma mumbled after seeing her disappear from her rear mirror.

They left the car and started searching in the woods for Emerald, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. An hour went by and horror was getting over both women. Regina was even considering the idea of making the entire forest disappear to leave a clear space so she could see the small red head her eyes sought with despair.

They finally recognized the area where they were walking and found the old farmhouse that had been Zelena's house. Emma kicked the door open and entered before Regina carefully to look for their daughter. "Emmie… Emmie." Both mothers called but didn't hear an answer.

They started walking up the stairs that lead them to the attic and found the child they searched for with anguish. "Baby! Please don't scare us like that again." Regina said to her but Emerald didn't turn to look at her mother, as her eyes were more interested in a wicker box that had several items inside. She took out a small wooden box from it and opened it to meet a red glowing object.

"Look what I found, mommy! Can I keep it?" She asked as she run to Regina and showed her the beating heart. Emma and Regina looked at each other in surprise and asked at the same time whose heart could that be. They decided to bring the box with them and leave the creepy abandoned cottage behind them.

"No, honey, this belongs to someone else." Regina answered her and the girl looked down to wooden floor with sadness. "Hey! Why don't we go together to return it to its owner?" Emma quickly offered. "Like a mission?" Emerald asked her with excitement. "Yes, like a mission." Emma smiled for her. "Okay!" The girl got excited and forgot why she had been upset.

They went into the station and Regina made it first to her office and brought the heart close to her lips. "I want the owner of this heart to come to the Mayor's office and exclaim "You found it!" and jump with excitement for the child that will be holding it." Regina ordered before Emma brought Emerald into the office. They had been greeting David in the Sheriff's office and the little girl was happy to see her grandpa, as he kept spoiling her with candy against Regina's order.

After almost half an hour, Dr. Whale knocked on the door and when Emma opened, he ran inside and exclaimed "You found it!" and jumped all around Emerald with excitement and smiled for her as he leaned down to receive the heart from the child.

"Now, honey, do as I showed you. Regina ordered and the little girl pushed the heart back inside his chest. Dr. Whale breathed deeply, as he felt is heart return to his chest, and for the first time in years he was enraged. He looked intensely into the blue eyes he could clearly remember and curled his hands into fists inside his pockets.

"Thank you for letting me play with your toy! It is so pretty and, did you know it glows in the dark?" Emerald told him with a bright smile after returning his heart.

Dr. Whale was conflicted, as he wanted to strangle the child right there, but he also knew that wasn't the best idea because of who her parents were and he had to force a smile for the little girl.

"You are welcome! And I noticed! Isn't it pretty cool? But now I need to go back to the hospital because I can't play in work hours." He told her and pointed at his white coat. "But, here, have a treat!" He pulled a lollipop from his pocket but the girl felt scared after seeing his white coat and stepped back.

"Mama! He's a doc-doc!" Emerald ran to Emma's side and hid behind her legs with fear. Emma chuckled lightly and patted her red curls and turned to look at Regina, who started walking slowly in direction of the doctor.

"It's okay, honey. His work is saving lives, right, Dr. Whale?" Regina narrowed her eyes on him. "Yes, that's correct. And, if you excuse me, I have quite a few to save right now… mine included." He answered and turned around to leave the office.

"Poor guy… Seven years without a heart." Emma mumbled. "Almost sounds like a good title for a novel." She chuckled. "He deserved it." Regina muttered as she had quite a history with the Frankenstein doctor.

They left to the Mansion and Regina went to revise everything the wicker box contained. They found a pair of silver slippers and a crystal ball along with a big book Regina had never seen before. "I will ask Belle about this book tomorrow." Regina said to Emma and they hid the box in Regina's vault so Emerald couldn't find it.

At the Library

"This looks like Henry's old book but with different stories." Emma said to the bookkeeper. "Yes, but the symbol here in the cover… I think I've seen it before. When I had my library in Rumple's castle." Belle told them. "Good thing you still have _me_, dearie." The old man came to join them.

Rumplestiltskin had been freed from jail after a month of imprisonment. There was really no point in keeping him behind the bars and they'd agreed to leave him under Neal's and Belle's custody. He was forbidden from going into his own shop, as it contained most of his magic relics and the secret passage to his vault. He was stuck in the library with Belle and their home when the night fell.

- "Do you know what this symbol means?" Regina pointed in the book.  
- "Yes, it is the symbol of the sisterhood of witches of OZ." Her former mentor told her.  
- "What is this book about?" Emma asked him.  
- "It appears to be the Book of Destiny." Rumplestiltskin gathered from the emblem.

"But it should be under the custody of the Good Witch of the South. Every story in this book has happened and those which make no sense yet, will come true eventually. It tells the story of OZ, much like Henry's had the story of the Enchanted Forest." The mature man told them.

"With the only difference that Henry's didn't update." Emma commented and opened the last pages and pointed at a story that was starting to appear. "Look." She showed him.

- "The book doesn't belong in this world. If it was Glinda's, why did Zelena have it?" Belle asked them.  
- "She probably killed her and stole it, for all we know." Emma commented after her.  
- "I think we just need to look in the book to find our answers." Regina told them and started reading.

"It mentions a prophecy of a powerful sorceress expected to arrive in OZ by a cyclone." Regina said to Emma. "I think it was Zelena." She commented. "It also says she banished the Good Witch of the South to the Enchanted Forest." Regina continued reading. "Now we know how she got it."

"Jump to the last pages, maybe it shows how to return it." Emma told her.

_On her fifteenth birthday, in a box full of treasures a princess shall find a pair of slippers that will show her the way back home to fulfill her destiny as the most powerful sorceress in all the realms. She will restore balance, for she is the embodiment of innocence; the Good Witch of the West._

- "No! I don't want to loose her." Regina closed the book.  
- "You can't change destiny, Regina. You saw what happened when she tried." Rumplestiltskin told her.  
- "It will always re-arrange the chain of events until it happens." Regina mumbled.  
- "Regina… We don't have much time left. Let's just do our best and enjoy her." Emma squeezed her shoulder gently.

When they got to Mary Margaret's to pick up their daughter, Regina hugged her child like there would be no tomorrow. A pair of tears rolled down the sides of her face and her daughter's eyes quickly filled with water. "Mommy, why are we sad?" She asked her innocently and wiped her own tears from blue eyes. "Because we missed each other." Regina answered and brought her to her arms. "Mhm." The little girl uttered and brought her thumb to her mouth and began to fall asleep.

"Thank you for watching her." Emma said to her own mother and kissed her forehead. "Anytime, honey. You know we love her and Daniel couldn't spend a day without her." Her mother told her and Emma's eyes glazed now. "And neither could we." She told her and turned around to make it to the exit.

"Emma." Mary Margaret called her. "Family always finds one another."

* * *

_*A/N* I thought it would take me one more chapter, boy was I wrong. Once I started writing, I couldn't stop until I fell asleep on my keyboard. lol There will be one or two more chapters after this one to wrap it up. Please endure me! I just loved Zelena so much and I think she deserved redemption, that's why I'm spending so much time with her on this ficlet._


	14. Over the Rainbow

_- This will be a huge chapter to wrap up the story.  
- You have been warned._

* * *

**It's a Death Trap Finale  
**Over the Rainbow

* * *

They started reading a different chapter from her book every night before she went to sleep. Emma and Regina were selective of the stories they wanted Emerald to hear and, with them, their little daughter started dreaming about the colorful land of OZ.

"Is it really somewhere over the rainbow, mommy?" She asked her brunette mother. "Yes, sweetie. "And how could Dorothy get there?" She turned to look with big eyes at her green-eyed parent. "A big cloud came down from the sky and she jumped on it to bring her to the rainbow." Emma made up. "Wow!" Emerald was excited and Regina chuckled.

"Enough reading for the night, honey. It is time to sleep." Regina closed the book and kissed her in the forehead. "But I want to know more…" Little Emmie complained. "You just heard your mother, kid, and nobody disobeys the Mayor." Emma moved red curls and then kissed her forehead.

"Really, Miss Swan?" Regina frowned but her smile gave it away she wasn't mad. "Yep. And it is _Mrs. Swan-Mills_." Emma corrected her and both walked to the door. "Nini, mommies!" Emerald said behind them and both mothers smiled warmly before leaving her room.

When they got into their bedroom, Regina leaned against the door and turned to look at her partner with sadness. "Emma, I don't think I can let her find the slippers." She confessed. "Neither can I." Emma said after her. "I was considering burning them. I'm sure Gold might still have something in his shop we could use to destroy them." The blonde sighed deeply and went to embrace her. "Only eight more years, Emma. I can't endure it." Regina nestled her chin on her shoulder. "We will have to act on it." Emma whispered in her ear.

Regina made sure their daughter was sleeping soundly in her bed and Emma checked on in Henry. They then went into the cemetery and entered Regina's vault making sure no one had followed. "Is it this box?" Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Yes."

"I will just add this last ingredient and…" Regina watched the potion come to effervescence. "It should be ready." She told her. "Did you put the letter?" She asked her partner. "Yes, everything is in place." Emma answered. "Good. Did you tell Tinker Bell?" Regina asked again. "Yes, love. I did." Emma took the potion from Regina's hand and poured its contents in two small glasses.

"To our children." Emma lift her glass and Regina did, too, with hesitation. "To our children." They made a toast and drank the forgetting potion to let go of their worries and memory of the prophecy. They looked at each other for a moment and then at their surrounding. "What the hell are we doing here?" They asked at the same time and transported back to their bedroom.

"I don't know what we were doing but I know what *I* _will_ be doing." Emma said to Regina as her eyes devoured the sensual image of the brunette bent over her vanity in a skintight purple dress. It seemed like just as wine, her wife only got better and better with time.

"You are terrible, Ms. Swan." Regina turned around after removing her diamond earrings and putting them back in her jewelry box. "You've made me this way. It's all your fault, _Mrs. Swan-Mills_." Emma replied. She strode in Regina's direction and cupped her face in her hands to kiss her with passion. Regina's hands quickly pushed Emma's blazer down her shoulders and Emma's went after the zipper in a side of Regina's dress.

"Damn! This is too difficult." She grunted and snapped her fingers to make blue smoke disintegrate Regina's clothing. "Hey! I loved that dress." Regina complained. "I will buy you two." Emma picked her in her arms and brought her to their bed. "Fair enough." Regina smirked and let her own eyes devour the image of Emma removing her blouse slowly for her enjoyment.

"Is all of that for me, Sheriff?" Regina licked her lips and indulged in the vision. "As much as you want, Madam Mayor." Emma winked and started kissing her from bottom to top, rolling her lips slowly up Regina's smooth toned legs. She placed a few kisses in the corner of her hip and then looked deeply into dark eyes.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could have a baby our own?" She caught the brunette by surprise with the question. "I mean one that shared our blood."

"We already have two perfect children." Regina raised her eyebrow. "But **if** we had one… I'm afraid how Emerald might take it." She told her.

"I don't think Emmie would be mad. She keeps calling one of her dolls Glinda and says she's her sister." Emma mumbled and turned to lay on her back.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Regina chuckled.

"Hey, wait! Did you just suggest it could be possible?" Emma sat up, back resting on the headboard.

"It could with magic. The shape shifting spell, but there's no way I'm turning into a man." Regina told her. "Then turn me." Emma placed her hands on Regina's stomach and looked into her eyes. "Regina, would you bear my child?" She asked with hope and Regina looked deeply into jade gaze to consider the idea.

After Daniel, she had never wanted to bear child with anyone other than him, as the latent fear of having happiness ripped from her side again had kept her from opening up her heart to love again and she never even allowed herself to dream about the possibility of creating life with the person she loved most after that devastating experience.

But that was buried in the past now, as Emma was her soulmate now and she realized that moment there were no fears holding her back anymore. "Emma…" Regina mumbled. There were no curses left to break and no enemies on sight to defeat, time was in perfect synch to grant herself this little wish she had kept denying; an own child born out of her True Love for Emma.

"I would and I will, my love." Regina answered with a bright smile.

Regina waved her hands in the air and purple smoke engulfed Emma's body, transforming it into that of a masculine version of herself.

Dark eyes then examined the _handsome_ image Emma made; wavy medium length hair that brushed over shoulders, sharp square jaw like always and a fine toned body unmistakably Emma's, except only for that bonus body part that showed Regina just how much her wife -or husband- wanted to make a baby with her _right now._

Regina grinned and went over to caress her now male lover's abs. "Now, where were we?" She leaned forward and claimed Emma's lips with her own in a passionate kiss, letting her hands explore the savior's temporary body with detail.

"Mmm… I believe we were making a baby." Emma's voice sounded much lower and deeper. She moaned into the kiss and placed big hands firmly on Regina's hips. "Oh, right. I believe we were." Regina said with a fake serious tone. "Give me your best shot." The brunette winked and Emma quickly turned her to lay on her back so _he_ could be on top. "You bet I will."

* * *

A Month Later

"What does it say?" Emma started tapping her heel on the floor with anxiety. She was leaning against the bathroom door as she waited for Regina's answer. "Give it some minutes, Emma. I just opened the package." The brunette chuckled.

After some minutes, Regina came out of her bathroom and looked into green eyes with mixed feelings. "So… Are we?" Emma asked her with nervousness. "Pregnant." Regina told her and Emma felt a sensation completely different to her own experience when she learned she was expecting Henry. _This_ was the way she should've felt back then, as the amount of joy and happiness she felt now was beyond measure.

Emma cupped Regina's face in her hands and started peppering it with kisses. She continued to embrace her and just didn't want to let go of her ever, until Regina had to push her gently away. "I can't breathe, Emma." The brunette smiled warmly and placed a last kiss on Emma's lips. "Sorry, I just… am the happiest person in the world right now." Emma smiled widely but Regina seemed a tad flustered.

"What's wrong, love?" Emma asked. "I just… I don't know how Henry and Emmie will take it." Regina responded and went to sit in a corner of bed. "I'm sure they will be excited and happy the family is growing." Emma assured her. "I hope you're right." Regina told her and half-heartedly smiled.

They invited Emma's parents for dinner at the mansion and Regina and Emma gave their family the big news. They didn't get into details as how exactly they had done it, as it was enough to assume there had been magic involved and there was no need to deepen in the subject. Mary Margaret was happy to have more grandchildren and Regina could finally allow herself to feel all the joy she had been suppressing because of her worries.

Henry was very happy for his parents, as he was already getting close to his twenties and knew his mothers would miss him when he moved out to start college outside of Storybrooke. With a new baby to care for, the separation would be a little less painful and raising another child would sure keep them distracted from missing him too much.

Emerald was just as happy, if not more, as Henry. She wanted her new sibling to be a girl so she could play teatime with her and brush each other's hair. She couldn't wait for the day her new sister came home and she could show her all her dolls to play. "Honey, when the baby comes she will be too small to play with your dolls." Regina told her and chuckled lightly. "But when she grows we will play, yes?" Emerald asked her. "Yes you will." Her mom answered and kissed her forehead.

The first months reminded Regina why she had been hesitant to get pregnant. Morning sickness and body pain were a constant reminder of what she had avoided and there were days she wanted to strangle Emma for doing that to her. "Me? It takes two, you know." Emma answered and had to dodge a fireball that was thrown her way. "Argh! I hate you and these ridiculous hormones." Regina yelled and went to cry in her bedroom.

"I love you!" Emma yelled after her and summoned a strawberry sundae over Regina's nightstand with her magic. Regina turned to look at it with anger but after giving it a second glance, she realized that was exactly what she needed and Emma was always in tune to guess what would bring back Regina's smile. She picked the treat from her nightstand and decided to indulge in the sweet detail her wife had sent her way.

Every time she looked in the mirror, she saw her belly grow bigger. Her shape had been something that made her proud of but seeing this new body filled her with a different satisfaction and it also did to Emma. "You're always glowing." Emma came behind her and slipped her hands under the belly. It was quite big now and it seemed like it could pop any time. "So beautiful." Emma kissed her cheek lovingly. "I know." Regina smirked with pride and Emma smiled with humor. She then turned her wife in her arms to face her and kissed her softly. "I love you."

* * *

"It's time." Regina pushed Emma on her side of bed and slowly got up to walk to the door. "No, no. We have magic, we are taking no car." Emma stopped Regina from going to the stairs and used her magic to bring both of them into the hospital.

After hours of assisting her, Dr. Whale finally felt the baby head coming down. Emma held on Regina's hand and the brunette continued pushing with all her might to bring a new member into their family. "It's a boy!" The doctor announced and gave Emma the opportunity to cut the cord. A nurse took the child to clean him and then placed it Emma's arms. "Congratulations." She said to both mothers and Emma went to kiss her wife.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but we aren't done yet, Regina." The doctor told her and Regina felt yet another excruciating contraction. "God! I forgot it was two." The brunette groaned in pain but she didn't really scream through her birthing. Even if it was her first time, she was a strong woman who would show no weakness and she would deliver her children with pride.

"A girl!" Emma said this time after going to see the small infant the Doctor had drawn out. "Really?" Regina asked with excitement. They hadn't wanted to know the gender of their babies until they were born and it was a total joy they had gotten one of each. A nurse placed the child in her birthmother's arms and caramel eyes met with dark brown. "Hello, baby." Regina whispered and the baby blinked.

"How did you name them?" Mary Margaret asked Emma after she came out of the nursery. "Stefan and Serena." Her daughter answered and smiled widely. "Congratulations, honey!" Her mother embraced her and then David came to join them in the love sharing.

After a day in the hospital, Regina and her children were cleared to leave, as they were all strong and thriving. They arrived home with their twins and the real circus started that moment. They had raised children before, but never two newborns at the same time and an eight year old. Sleep was a thing of the past. Though, they managed to survive and during the first two years, Regina decided to let Mary Margaret take over the Mayor's office to focus on her family. She would still occasionally advise her and guide to do a good job administrating the small town, while keeping it off the radar for the rest of the world.

"Regina, come quickly!" Emma yelled and the brunette appeared on her side after purple smoke. "What happened?" She asked with worry. "They did it again, look." The blonde pointed and Regina saw the twins moving their fingers and a white-pink light started glowing from their hands. The backyard was soon covered by warm pink snow that looked much like tiny stars falling from the sky and Emerald was dancing while she caught some of them in her tongue. "It tastes sweet!" She exclaimed.

"What is that stuff?" Emma asked her as she caught some specks in her hand.

"Looks like fairydust, but that can't be possible. It grows in mines." Regina told her.

"Hmn… not anymore." Emma chuckled and picked the children in her arms.

* * *

Years continued to go by and it was already Emerald's thirteenth birthday. Regina always threw a big party for her princess and she was happy to receive it. She knew how much her mothers loved her and she did enjoy being the center of attention once in a while. But it was not because she wanted to be more important than her siblings, but because she purely enjoyed everything life offered and, honestly, some times it was good to feel like an own child for a moment.

Her big brother's wedding was an even bigger event the next year, with the entire town celebrating his union with Grace, Jefferson's daughter, after they returned from studying in New York. The mad hatter had opposed with passion in the beginning of their relationship but True Love couldn't be fought and he finally gave up to let his daughter live her happily ever after with no other than his worst enemy's son.

"Do you realize we will have an empty nest soon?" Regina leaned to comment in Emma's ear while the couple made their vows. "Not as soon as I wish, though." Emma winked an eye at her and chuckled. "Don't say that!" Regina pinched her in the arm. "Ouch!" Emma squeaked.

"I miss him already, too, love. But life has to continue and we can only wish the best for them and give them our blessing." Emma told her and pecked her lips. "Now, let's _actually_ pay attention to the wedding." Emma chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma leaned for a kiss and Regina's hands went to rest on her wife's soft neck as they slow danced under starry sky. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly and for a moment it felt as if they were the only couple on the dance floor sharing a beautiful moment of intimacy.

"I wouldn't change a thing in my life." Regina told her suddenly.

"Me neither, despite all the pain." Emma said after her and smiled gently. "Moments like this make everything worth it."

"Our family made it worth it. I never thought I could have this." Regina's eyes filled with tears.

"I never thought I could be happy either." Emma wiped a tear from the corner of Regina's eye. "But we have it and it is very real." She smiled and kissed her. "Do you remember our wedding?" Emma asked.

"How could I forget? The handless wonder had to raise his hook and object, while still holding his bottle of rum in the good hand." Regina's brow furrowed. "Who invited him, anyway?" She asked with a glare.

"Nobody." Emma chuckled. "He crashed into the party and made a fool of himself." Emma brushed a black curl from Regina's face and went to kiss her red lips again. "I'm glad he finally found someone else to focus on." The blonde said after parting from the kiss.

"Poor woman, whoever is being mortified with his molesting charms." Regina shook her head. "He is in the past now, love." Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's and they got lost in each other's gaze.

Next to them were Emerald and Daniel, looking just as smitten whilst sharing their first dance together. They had always felt drawn into each other from a very early age and by now, Emerald knew the story behind her upbringing. She recognized Zelena as part of her past but it was a story that wouldn't define her present. She was happy with her adopted family and she was thankful she had been given the best chance she could've wished for, but she was unaware of the prophecy, as it was long forgotten in the memory of her mothers and no one was allowed to mention the subject.

On her fifteenth birthday, Regina and Emma threw out a huge party in honor of their adopted daughter. Regina's latin heritage called for a big celebration where the maiden would be presented in society in an elegant ceremony that almost resembled a wedding. Emerald was unsure she wanted such a big event, but her mother didn't really allow her a say and just threw the big Quinceañera for her princess.

In her first ball, she shared her dance with Daniel as her chambelan. It wasn't a surprise Emerald had chosen him for her escort of honor and the smiles on everyone's faces were wide as they watched innocent love flourish between them. It seemed like only the teenagers were oblivious of their true feelings.

"Would you… be my girlfriend?" Daniel finally gathered the courage to ask her after they went to sit under the apple tree, away from the noise of the party. "I… Hmn…" Emerald was nervous and unsure if their family would see with good eyes their bonding. "I'll tell you if you catch me!" Emerald answered and puffed in a green smoke. "Come on! That's not fair!" The blonde complained but soon vanished in a blue smoke. He, like Emma, was a product of True Love and wielded even more special magic from an early age, much like Emerald's own natural.

His senses brought him to the woods and he could feel Emerald's presence nearby, but he couldn't yet see her. It was dark and sometimes he watched shadows move around him but he knew Emerald was toying with his perception. "Gotcha!" He grabbed onto an arm and then green smoke revealed what he was really holding, a tree branch. "Argh!" He uttered and continued moving through the woods, until he found Emerald close to the magic well and digging out something.

"Em?" He asked as he approached her from behind and peeked on a side to see what she was extracting from the ground. "What did you find?"

"A box… I think I have seen it before." Emerald replied and he helped her pull it out of the dirt and placed it on the edge of the old well. Daniel summoned a small glowing ball to illuminate the box for her and Emerald started pulling out the objects she had once seen in her childhood.

"Look! These silver slippers go perfectly with my dress." Emerald exclaimed and removed her white heels to replace them. "Oooh! Pretty!" She looked at them and smiled widely. "Em, I don't think we should be here. It is getting late and people will start wondering where we went to." He told her and looked nervously around them. "Boohoo… you're such a party-pooper!" Emerald teased him. "Hey, that's not cool." He glared.

"Look, there is also a letter." Emerald retrieved it from the interior. "Weird. It is addressed to me. Is this my mom's handwriting?" The redhead narrowed her eyes on the envelope. "We should go now, Emerald. I'll bring your box if you so much want it." He grabbed the box in an arm as his other hand gripped on Emerald's wrist and blue smoke transported them back in the garden where the party was still going.

Regina came quickly toward them to confront them for their absence. "Where were you both?" She asked with anger and Emma joined behind her. She placed a hand over Regina's shoulder and asked her to calm down. Everyone noticed the change in mood and a circle started to form around them. Snow and David also made it to the center and glared at Daniel as if he had been the one with the brilliant idea to escape the party while no one was watching.

"I just wanted to get away from the noise and then I found this box in the forest and got distracted." Emerald answered and Daniel showed them the box they dug out.

"You ruined your dress, Emerald." Regina muttered and looked at the box in Daniel's arms. "And all because of a filthy old box with garbage." The woman exhaled deeply.

"It isn't all garbage, mom." Emerald glared. "Look!" She pulled her skirt up a little and showed her the silver slippers. "Aren't these beautiful?" Emerald asked her and tapped her heels three times with excitement showing her mother the treasure she had encountered.

A silver smoke started swirling in spiral around her and before she disappeared, she turned to look into Daniel's eyes with fear. "Daniel!" She yelled but vanished right after, with the letter still in her hand. "Emerald!" The young man shouted as he let the box drop to the ground and tried to hold on to his beloved Em, but it was too late. "I will find you! No matter where you go, Em!" Daniel yelled as the remaining smoke faded away.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Snow turned to look at her husband with a cheeky grin "Young love." David answered and they went to join Emma and Regina as they picked up a crystal ball from the grass and the old broken pendant from Zelena's necklace.

"What did just happen?" Emma asked in shock and looked at the old crystal ball for a clue that could explain what they had just witnessed.

Tinker Bell ran to their side and put something in between Regina's hands. "What is this?" The brunette asked her friend. "The answer will reveal itself after you and Emma drink it." The fairy told her and both women drank from the potion she provided. A torrent of memories containing the secret of the slippers and prophecy came to their minds and they looked at each other with deep sadness in their eyes.

"What happened mom, ma?" Serena came to their side and asked with worry for her bigger sister. Regina looked into caramel eyes and tried to smile for her little girl. "Fate, my love." She answered and everyone around them felt empathy for both mothers. They knew they had chosen to seal their memories away to let Emerald's destiny be fulfilled and the time had come after seven years of living in the bliss of not knowing they would loose her so early. "Will she come back home soon?" Stefan came to ask them. "She is home." Emma slipped an arm around him and kissed his chocolate curls.

Everyone started leaving the party after the bigger event that just happened and Regina and Emma both thanked them for coming to celebrate with them and having supported their decision to keep Zelena after all of she had done in the past.

"We came for Emerald. Zelena we don't even remember." Grumpy told them before he left. "Whatever she did in the past, it has been erased with all the goodness her heart brought into our lives." Nova, an ex-fairy and Grumpy's wife told them.

"She always helped us in the hospital with the small children." One of the old nurses said before she left. "She always did her magic tricks to put smiles on their faces again. I will never forget that. I will never forget her." A tear rolled down her cheek and Regina embraced her. "Thank you." The Mayor told her and had to walk away from the people for a moment.

Everyone had finally left and Emma went to join Regina by the apple tree. Her gaze was lost in the fruit of the tree and Emma slipped her hands over her stomach. "She will be safe. She is expected in OZ." She whispered into her ear. "I know." Regina turned around. "Shall we go home?" The brunette asked and dropped the necklace she had been carrying in her hand.

After everyone was gone, Daniel appeared back in the garden. He looked for the old box and the items Emerald had left behind her. He went to the apple tree and remembered that not long ago had he confessed his true feelings for the redhead. "You never answered." He turned to look down to the grass as tears gathered in his blue eyes with pain. He brushed them off with his sleeve and then noticed the reflection of light in the ground. He leaned down to pick up the necklace. "This also belonged to her." He mumbled and looked at the pendant closely. "It is broken but I will find a way to repair it. I will find a way back to you for my answer." He pressed the pendant on his lips and vanished.

* * *

As days passed by, the pain in their hearts began to cease. What gave them hope and strength to carry on was their love for their children and knowing they were where they were meant to be. Henry was living happily with Grace in New York after getting a job in a big firm of lawyers and Grace had become a remarkable photographer with her own studio.

It was now months since they last saw Emerald but they had kept the book with them and it gave them hope to see her again, if even through its pages. It was the only thing they hadn't put back in the box that day, as it was a window to the world of OZ, and hopefully it would show them glimpses of their daughter. They would open it daily to check for new stories with hope one of them would speak about the Good Witch of the West, and it finally did after a year.

_An ancient threat will rise from the ground in the peaceful land of OZ. That which was trapped over centuries shall break free from a prison of black and bring sorrow during a night of cyclone. A powerful wizard will make appearance with the mysterious storm that brought back lost relics and the West will embrace his presence against the power of three, but light will reveal the truth behind blue veils and together they shall defeat an age-old enemy of innocence._

"Looks like the next big adventure is now for OZ to handle." Emma told her after Regina finished reading the paragraph. "They will be victorious." The brunette sighed deeply. "I wonder who that wizard could be." Emma commented and they closed the book to get ready for dinner. "Could you get the twins from your mother's while I make dinner?" Regina asked her partner. "Yes. Be back soon." Emma pecked her on the lips and made it to the old yellow bug that managed to survive countless years.

They lived an awfully normal life for the following three years with nothing out of the ordinary. It was getting really boring in Regina's opinion but Emma was thankful for the lack of thrill. Their only casual spooks where whenever the twins played with magic and ended up turning trees or furniture into charcoal, which was almost every day. _Who needs evil sorcerers and curses when they have the twins from hell? _Emma thought in her head.

"Those two are seriously diminishing my lifespan by years at a time." Emma grumbled as she dropped her weight in bed.

"We're just getting older. We should've considered this when we decided to conceive." Regina told her as she came from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"It's not like it's a total nightmare." Emma tried to make it sound less bad.

"It's just a rather intense dream come true." Regina chuckled and came to join her partner in bed.

"Was Henry ever like this?" Emma asked her. "No, dear. He never burned the school bus out of a tantrum. He doesn't have that kind of magic and he never was as snappy as Serena." Regina told her. "And there were no kids inside. Don't make it sound like she's a monster. Besides, I know someone who liked punching people in the face when she was mad." She raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Serena just… has a different way of expressing her anger." The brunette defended her girl.

"Yeah… But, seriously, why can't Serena live up to her name? It means tranquility… couldn't be farther from the truth." She singsong. "And that Stefan… God. He knocked out Killian's son because he was giving a flower to the girl he likes." Emma shook her head.

"I don't blame him." Regina smirked. "He definitely got the jealousy from you." Emma teased and Regina raised an eyebrow. "I'm not jealous, dear." The brunette suddenly became serious. "Oh, and I see where Serena got the snappy from, too." Emma laughed. "Are you done being immature?" Regina glared. "Please don't burn me!" Emma continued teasing her and Regina twitched her lip in that way Emma knew meant she was beyond pissed off. "I have a more _fruitful _way of reprimanding you." Regina muttered.

"Hey, come on now. You know I'm playing." Emma looked at Regina with puppy eyes. "Your doe eyes will get you nowhere." Regina turned her back to her. "Hey! You just need to see them for longer than 3 seconds to take effect." The blonde said behind her ear and that only irritated Regina all the more. "Off you go." Regina summoned her magic and made Emma appear in the guest room. "Geez."

A sudden quake made the house tremble and Emma transported back to Regina's side. "What was that?" The blonde asked and Regina looked around. "This isn't a seismic area. It can only be powerful magic... A curse or a portal opening." The brunette answered and they dressed up to go outside and look for the source of the vibration.

They tracked the epicenter back to the fairy's convent and noticed the black stone was missing. "What on earth happened here?" Regina questioned Tinker Bell as she came running behind them. "We don't know yet. Someone broke into the vault and somehow got hold of the black fairy." The petite woman answered. "But that would require an incredible amount of power and Rumple hasn't been the Dark One for almost two decades." Regina told them.

"The new prophecy from the book. Could it be the wizard, Regina?" Emma asked her and they looked into each other's eyes with agreement. "We need the book to make sure." Regina ordered and they went to the vault to look for the Book of Destiny. "It's gone!" Regina yelled with anxiety while Emma looked in another box. "I thought no one could break into this vault." Emma commented. "Unless they are related to us by blood." Regina responded. "Could it have been the twins?" Emma asked her. "Only one way to find out." Regina answered.

A storm started outside and the cyclone began forming in the sky. Silver rays lit the clouds and Emma and Regina saw a big ray of black emerge from the ground and shoot up into the sky. "It seems to come from the magic well." Emma pointed with her hand and they started running in direction of the source.

They soon met with a young man dressed in a blue tunic and there was a diagram all around him. "Daniel, stop! What are you doing?" Emma asked her brother as she tried to get closer. "Don't take one more step or you will lose your family." Her brother warned her.

"Is that a threat?" Regina asked him and formed a fireball in her hand. "Regina, wait." Emma yelled at her. "What do you mean?" Emma turned to look at her younger brother again. "I'm going to OZ. These relics do not belong here and I need to know…" He stopped talking. "Know what?" Regina asked this time. "Why she never came back. The slippers, she could've used them to come back but she didn't." He looked up to the sky. "You need to go now! It will touch ground soon and will drag us to OZ and we might never come back." He yelled at them as the magical vortex started descending from the sky.

"What did you do with the Black Fairy? You must not unlock her, she's too powerful and dangerous!" Emma got closer. "I already did. She just wanted the broken pendant and the black wand on exchange of opening the portal for me and we made a deal. She won't hurt us." The blonde man held the white wand high above his head and the ancient book in his other hand.

"You can't be so naïve! You can't trust her!" Emma shouted. "Sister, I love you. Tell our parents I'll miss them. I'm sorry." Daniel said before shooting a wave of light with Zelena's old wand that made Emma and Regina appear back in the mansion and he was sucked into the eye of the cyclone together with Zelena's stolen relics from OZ.

"He was the wizard. How didn't we see that?" Emma asked Regina. "He knew well how to mask his power and cover his tracks." Regina sighed deeply. "It is their story to write now." She came to embrace her. "They will be fine. You read the prophecy with me, Emma." Regina caressed her cheek.

"I guess they were meant to be together." Emma said after taking a deep breath. "Just like we were." Regina picked her hands and kissed her knuckles. "Happy endings are never what we think they will be, I guess." Emma slipped back inside Regina's arms. "Your mother was right about that." Regina whispered in her ear and then looked into jade eyes. "But we will always have one another." She kissed rosy lips and they hugged for a moment.

"And you're stuck with us!" The twins came running and hugged their mothers firmly. "I guess that's the best part of the deal." Regina chuckled and they went back to sleep. The next day they would have to explain the town what had happened and give Snow and David the sad news of Daniel's departure.

* * *

In the Town Hall

"We were already expecting that." Mary Margaret said to her eldest.

"How come you were?" Emma blinked eyes in confusion.

"He kept visiting Belle and borrowing books from her library. Her private library, to be specific." David told her.

"I wouldn't even say borrowing." Snow said after him and smiled lightly.

Snow and David started telling them how after Emerald's incident, Daniel became much more interested in magic and sorcery. He would spend his afternoons in the library and, when no one was watching, he would sneak inside Gold's shop and _borrow_ items for _research purposes_.

"It was Rumplestiltskin who showed us the videotapes with your brother stealing." David commented.

"But we never imagined he would become such a skillful sorcerer." Mary Margaret continued after him.

"A broken heart is capable of anything." Regina commented remembering her own pursuit of power a lifetime ago. "At least he didn't give into darkness and he chose hope to guide him."

"We will miss him dearly but we had been preparing for this moment since the day he yelled he would find Emerald wherever she went to." David told them and smiled at his wife tenderly.

"He is a Prince Charming. There would be no way to stop him." Snow chuckled.

"We can all go back to our normal lives then." Emma smiled and dismissed everyone from the town hall.

"As normal as the twins will allow." Regina chuckled as she walked hand in hand with Emma down the street, watching their eleven year olds throw balls of energy at each other and whine about one using more electricity than what they had agreed to. "Life goes on." Emma sighed deeply and rolled her eyes at their twins now elbowing each other. "Quit it, brats!" She yelled at them but turned to chuckle with Regina. "We have a lot of work to do with them." Emma commented. "They're fine. They're just... maybe a little spoiled but they will get there." Regina smiled and squeezed her hand. "We will all do."

The End

* * *

_In summary, Emma and Regina have been together for 20 years! And will continue to be for as long as they live. Twins from hell? Yep. Not everything is cotton candy, unless you ask Stefan and Serena. Yes, they would sure turn everything into sweet treats, **you included**! But they're not evil, just very naughty kids. Think about Merida's triplet brothers from Brave. That's what these two behave like. lol What will happen with Daniel and Emerald? They fight the Black Fairy and finally destroy her, as the power of both combined is the strongest ever imagined and they live their own happily ever after in OZ as the most powerful sorcerers in history. They both embody innocence and Emerald is granted permission to share her life with him and maintain her spot in the sisterhood of good witches, just as Daniel becomes a pilar of wisdom in their realm._


End file.
